Hunter 2
by Sudden Real
Summary: After about half a year of silence, finally the last part of Hunter 2! Rated M for sarcasm, scepticism, cynism and other stuff that happens in real life and language. Reviews are appreciated.
1. Tales of exaggeration and boasting

Disclaimer: Welcome to the wonderful world that is Pokémon. Of course everything related to Pokémon is owned and licensed by Nintendo, and I'm sure the author of this story will do his best to treat Nintendo and Pokémon with as much respect as possible. Now, the characters in this story are all original except for professor Oak, Ash, Gary, Misty, Brock, several Jenny's and Joy's and some other weirdo's that wander around in the game and/or series and of course, the Pokémon.

I

Chapter 1 – Tales of exaggeration and boasting

I

"And that's when Pikachu shocked that Gyarados into oblivion."

The young boy seemed very proud of the capabilities of his pokémon and even the pikachu in question stretched its back to improve its self image.

"So did you catch it?"

"Uhm, no," the boy had to admit, "I had other things on my mind."

Suddenly little remained of the proud stature of the boy and pokémon.

"Hah! Thought so!" his seeming opponent, a boy of similar age, grinned.

"Do you have its information in your pokédex?" an older man asked the young boy.

"Pikachu's? Of course." The boy answered.

"No," the old man sighed, "Gyarados."

"No," the boy once again admitted, "as I said, I had other things on my mind."

"Seriously Ash, I'm starting to think you're not as cut out as a pokémaster as you'd like to think."

"But… But I zapped a Gyarados," the boy defended himself, "I mean, Pikachu did."

"You have no proof!"

"Brock and Misty were there, they can testify I fought that Gyarados."

"It's true," the redheaded girl said, "we fought a huge Gyarados."

"What's the matter, professor Oak," Brock asked, "this doesn't sound like you, bringing Ash down like that."

"Yeah," the other boy said, "normally you leave that job to me."

"Grrr, shut up Gary."

"Make me," Gary grinned, "at least when I fight a pokémon, I have real proof AND the pokémon!"

"Like yours are so impressive." Oak sighed.

"Grandpa!"

"I'm sorry," the pokémon professor apologised, "my mind is elsewhere. I'm thinking of something that happened about a year ago, now."

"Really?" Misty asked, "What happened then?"

"The police came to me to help apprehend a dangerous criminal, or so they thought."

"Did they get him?" Ash asked.

"No, he got away," Oak sighed, "fortunately."

"What do you mean?" Brock frowned, "wasn't he a criminal?"

"Well, he was, sorta, but…"

Oak was interrupted by his cell phone and motioned the youngsters to wait a moment as he answered the phone.

"Yes, this is Oak… Ah Bill, how are you doing?… What? You have that mysterious pokémon?"

"That one we saw that dark night?" Ash jumped in.

"Shh," Oak hushed Ash and redirected his attention to the phone, "no, my grandson and his friends are here… so how did you get… What? Where?… Now?… Does officer Jenny know?… No, the one of Pewter… Well, I think you should better call her, since she's the one that led the taskforce that searched him… oh… yeah, on second thought, that might not be a good idea… well, I'll be there as soon as possible… Tell him to stay there… well, if you see him again then… see you soon."

Oak broke off the transmission and grabbed his coat.

"Uhm, boys, I have to go now, why don't you come along and see a real pokémon master at work?"

"A real pokémon master?" Ash jumped up, "alright! What do you say, Pikachu? Ready to go up against him? I'm sure he has won al sorts of badges."

The small pikachu raised two small claws in a peace symbol to showed he agreed in his masters enthousiasm, right before it was tackled by a Rattatta coming from Oaks garden.

"Sabretooth! Behave!" Oak scolded the Rattatta as he picked it up from a nearly unconscious Pikachu, "I'm sure he'll be alright against the likes of Ash. And I'll bet he'll be happy to see you again."

"Pikachu, are you alright?" the young pokémon trainer asked his pet as suddenly something hit him, "hey, what did you mean with the likes of me?"

"Not now, Ash, we better get moving before he's gone again."

That seemed to settle the matter and soon Oak drove off to Cerulean with Gary, Ash, Misty, Brock and of course… PIKACHU!!!!

I

Oak stopped the car right in front of Bill's house and as soon as the doors of the cars opened, Ash started to puke his guts out.

"Oh, come on!" Oak frowned, "I don't drive that bad."

"Well," Brock had to admit, with sweat drops on his forehead, "you do fly a bit low."

Oak shook off this remark and turned to his friend who had just left his house.

"Professor! What a pleasure to see you!" Bill welcomed Oak and walked to the fence that surrounded his estate, "look! There he is…"

A huge, darkblue Dragonite emerged from the water and let out a loud roar.

"It's magnificent," Oak whispered, "so it was a dragonite."

"It sure was," Bill grinned, "he brought it this morning."

"So that's the pokémon we saw that night," Ash smiled as he looked at the dragonite in awe.

"I'm sorry," Bill seemed to notice Ash, "who are you?"

"I'm Ash Katchum," Ash stretched his back, "pokémaster in training."

"Yeah, sure," Bill nodded and padded Ash on his head, "whatever."

"Uhm, Bill?" Misty said to prevent Ash from further humiliation, "I'm Misty, we saw that pokémon together all those years ago, remember?"

Bill looked at Misty and then nodded.

"Yes… Yes we did, you were Cerulean's Gym leader, weren't you?"

"Yes, I was," Misty nodded.

"Yes, yes," Oak interrupted, "enough of old times, where is…"

"Right here." A voice came from behind them.

I

Leaning on a black motorcycle a man dressed entirely in black was grinning. He pushed his sunglasses back in their place with his middlefinger, wrapped in black leather gloves, and then spread his arms as if to show he had arrived, making his leather trench coat open up a bit, showing six red and white pokéballs on his belt. The only thing that wasn't black, Gary noticed, were his silver beltbuckle and the buckles on his boots. The man got up and slowly walked towards Oak and with a flick of his head, threw back his long black hair. Misty estimated him somewhere in the early twenties and with looks like that, already taken. Brock had immediately labelled him as a chick magnet and therefore competition. Ash, however, had only seen the pokéballs and was wondering if this was that famous pokémaster professor Oak was talking about. He stopped a few feet away and extended his hand towards Oak. Oak grinned and shook his hand.

"It's been too long." Oak greeted the man.

"I had my reasons," the man shrugged, "but I'll tell you all about them."

I

AN: YES MOTHERFUCKERS! HE HAS RETURNED! THE ULTIMATE POKÉMON MASTER! THE ONE, THE ONLY, ANTHONY VERMONÉ, THE SON OF GIOVANNI, BETTER KNOWN AS… TONY HUNTER.

Okay, enough with the big introduction. If any of you folks don't know who Tony is, why aren't you reading Hunter then? Come on, this fic is called Hunter 2. That usually means it's a sequel, so there's bound to be stuff in here you won't get unless you know the original. Come on you dumb-asses, go read it already. As for the others, welcome back and prepare to kick some serious ass (which ass, I leave up entirely to you, you fucking perverts). Anyway, it's good to be back with pokémon (although I no longer have the time and energy to update weekly) and this time, I have a real plot! No really, I do. Okay, I admit, there are still some holes in it, so I would really appreciate your help in suggesting a rare pokémon. My first thought was Mew, but since I already included Ash and his happy helpers, that might come to bite me in the ass with that movie. Give me some suggestions and remember, I don't do intelligent speaking or thinking pokémon (i.e. if I should include Mewtwo, he won't be talking telepathically or controlling people, you've been warned). Anyway, if you've read Hunter and you still have time left, try my Zelda fic (rated R, I warn you) for more dark angsty stuff (and murder and mayhem). If you're not into that, stay here, for dark, angsty and sarcastic stuff.

Back again (for the fourth time already) and this time rated R, not to take any chances. But hey, that's a good thing, this means I don't have to hold back! Well, actually I wasn't holding back before, so… I did notice (since I'm redoing Hunter) that the later chapters will contain a lot less fucks than the first part (after all, Tony matured) (what? He did), but that may change depending the situation Tony is placed in.

Anyway, stay cool and keep reading.

Fuck, it's good to be back.


	2. Back to square one

Disclaimer: Welcome to the wonderful world that is Pokémon. Of course everything related to Pokémon is owned and licensed by Nintendo, and I'm sure the author of this story will do his best to treat Nintendo and Pokémon with as much respect as possible. Now, the characters in this story are all original except for professor Oak, Ash, Gary, Misty, Brock, several Jenny's and Joy's and some other weirdo's that wander around in the game and/or series and of course, the Pokémon.

!

Chapter 2 – Back to square one

!

Okay, so after that "revelation" so to speak, I had no idea where I was going. I knew I couldn't keep another pokémon captured, so I decided to release them all. The first on my list were Blaster and Warmonger, as I had captured them first. I returned to the island where I had found them, but things didn't go exactly as planned. The two little fuckers didn't want to leave. I tried to run away, they ran right after, so I thought, maybe if I stay some time, they'll settle back in and I can leave without any problems. Do you know what there is on those islands? Nothing but rocks!

_"We know," Ash nodded, "we stopped on one of those Squirtle islands once."_

_Tony glared briefly at Ash._

_"Was I talking to you? I don't think so, so shut the fuck up, kid."_

Anyway, where was I? Oh yeah, totally no comfort what so ever. It came clear to me why they wanted to go with me again, but I was determined to leave alone, so I stayed a couple of days. Some squirtle I had never even seen, even joined them in their efforts to stay with me. It wasn't until a week when a large shadow flew over my campsite. It was gone too soon before I had a good chance at looking at it, but I saw where it landed. Curious as I was, I went to check it out. Of course, Blaster and Warmonger, along with that third squirtle, followed me. After a small hike, I saw a large Articuno, probably the same one that saved me the first time. When it saw me it flapped its majestic blue wings and called out to me. That's when I caved. Like I had any other choice! I mean, this big awesome, legendary pokémon was presenting itself on a fucking gold platter! I had this shot once and I let it go, but now I had gotten everything together I decided to catch the fucker. It didn't even struggle when I threw the pokéball. Fifteen minutes later I was sitting on the beach with four pokémon after I had decided I would have none left. I thought over my options.

"Fuck it, I'm going to Johto and see what I can score there."

!

Two weeks later I had arrived without any trouble in Johto and was near Goldenrod to catch a ditto for a friend of mine. I could transfer it without any problems back to Kanto and once again I had room for two more pokémon. I had decided to become what I wanted to be the moment this whole thing started, a pokémon hunter. I'm sure Alex won't like me saying this, but my best customers were the daycare centre. They ordered various pokémon and sold them later. They told me they used them for breeding, and they did… in a way.

_Tony involuntarily shuddered at some flash back._

_"What's wrong?" Misty asked._

_"Well…" Tony paused for a second, "no, you're not ready for this. Let's continue."_

Anyway, all was well. I had a nice office, still do by the way. I had a nice job that allowed me to travel a lot, and it wasn't really risky. Well, it wasn't until Jaeger.

_"Who's…" _

_"Kid, if you want to live, let me finish the fucking story, okay? If I think you need to know, I'll fucking tell you!"_

!

Jaeger, now that was a son of a bitch. And I do mean a REAL son of a bitch. He had asked me to catch a gyarados at lake Rage.

"Not a normal one," he had added, "a red one."

I leaned back in my chair and looked the guy up and down. His eyes were hidden under dark glasses that seemed brand new and cheap. His clothes however, weren't. My memory had returned completely so I knew an Armani shirt when I saw one. I know, since I've had owned several. Hell, I have one myself! His hand rested on his belt, close to his hip, and I started wondering if he ran around with a gun from time to time, since his fingers were lightly spread, as if ready to grip the handle of his gun any time. His jacket was made of leather and seemed cheaper. It probably wasn't, but it didn't fit the rest of his outfit. It was as if somebody else dressed him to be very distinctive but he had insisted on the jacket.

"A red gyarados," I repeated, "will a can of spray paint suffice, or do I have to go the extra mile of acryl paint?"

"No jokes, wise guy," Jaeger's fingers seemed to twitch, "can you catch it?"

"I only go after pokémon if it's guaranteed I actually find it. So before I commit myself to any promises, I ask you, is there a red gyarados at lake Rage?"

"There is," Jaeger reached into the pocket of his jacket but didn't find what he was looking for.

He opened his jacket a bit and reached into his inside pocket and retrieved some pictures. This confirmed my hunch that this wasn't his usual outfit. He reached over my desk to hand me the pictures. A wave of after-shave hit me straight in the face as I took them. Either somebody had pulled a prank on him and had emptied a whole bottle in his neck, or he didn't shave very often, but had shaven before he came over and had tried his best to give a good impression. I glanced at the pictures who ranged from a red blur to a very good snapshot of the gyarados.

"Good enough," I nodded, "I'll do it for, let's say, 250 000?"

"Excuse me?" Jaeger raised an eyebrow.

"If I can catch this puppy," I casually threw the pictures on the desk, "you pay me 250 000. Well, in total, half's upfront."

"You're kidding right?"

"'Fraid not, no money, no gyarados."

"250?"

"Correct."

"Fine," he seemed to smile, "that's a deal."

He put his leather suitcase on the desk and opened it. I couldn't see how much was in the case, but seeing there was still money in it after he had put 125 000 on the table it became clear to me. His surprise over the money wasn't as I thought because I asked so much, but because I asked too little. Well, too late to argue about that now. He left the money on my desk and left. It was then I had noticed his boots. It weren't shoes that fitted his outfit, but indeed army boots, very similar to the ones I use when I go running around to catch pokémon. It struck me as odd. I had thought that whole smooth guy was an act, but those boots made it look he knew the wilderness, so to speak, and he was very capable of catching that gyarados himself. To be honest, that's what made me curious about him. I didn't have any suspicions about his true motives yet, but I wondered who exactly he was.

!

After a quick shower and a change of clothes, I went to the Goldenrod pokémart to get some last minute supplies, mostly consisting of potions, some pokéballs and food. As I left, the old geezer of the daycare centre stopped me.

"Mr. Hunter," he grinned as he eyed my backpack, "going away for some pokémon, are we?"

"Yes, we are," I sighed, "so you'll understand I don't have much time for the moment."

"May I ask where you'll be going? If I may be so forward of course."

"Not that's it any of your business," I sighed as I mounted my bike, "but I'm going to lake Rage."

"Oh, lake Rage," he nodded, "very nice lake, very nice indeed. If I'm not mistaken…"

I rolled my eyes behind my sunglasses (decent ones, not the cheap ones like Jaeger's) and felt another job coming up.

"…you can find Mareeps around there. You know? That sheep pokémon?"

"I know," I sighed, "but since I'm already involved in a case, it'll be more."

"I understand," he nodded, "but I must say, it's pretty urgent, so I'll even double your price."

"10 000?"

"Yes, that's fine," he responded without much as blinking, "10 000 it is."

"No, you'll double 10 000."

"But that's already the double of the capture of a normal pokémon." He tried to object.

"I already said that I'm already busy with something else, so that'll be overtime for me, and if you indeed want it urgent…"

"Very well," he seemed to cave in, "you'll get 20 if you can deliver it before the end of the week, otherwise it's 10 000."

"Deal," I presented my hand which he shook and started my bike, "see you at the end of the week."

I hadn't just raised my price because it was out of my way, but if 250 000 wasn't much money for a rare coloured gyarados, then 5 000 was too cheap for a common pokémon. And besides, I could use some addition to my music collection. Not that there are a lot of good bands nowadays, but some bands make me drift back to the ninety's.

_"What's so good about the ninety's?" _

_This time it was Gary that had interrupted Tony._

_"Well, know all those nu metal bands that sing about emotion and stuff?"_

_"Yeah?"_

_"Well, in the ninety's it was the same thing, but they used real emotions."_

!

AN: sigh nothing has changed. I still don't get any reviews. Just remember, the speed of the uploads of this story is tied to the amounts of replies I get, since I consider them as an incentive for writing.


	3. Lake Rage

Disclaimer: Welcome to the wonderful world that is Pokémon. Of course everything related to Pokémon is owned and licensed by Nintendo, and I'm sure the author of this story will do his best to treat Nintendo and Pokémon with as much respect as possible. Now, the characters in this story are all original except for professor Oak, Ash, Gary, Misty, Brock, several Jenny's and Joy's and some other weirdo's that wander around in the game and/or series and of course, the Pokémon.

I

Chapter 3 – Lake Rage

I

I arrived at Lake Rage in less than a day, but there was nowhere sign of any gyarados, coloured or not. I checked in at the local pokécentre and went out scouting. Every fisherman I talked to knew nothing of the red Gyarados. Only one of them was of some use to me.

"I don't know about a red Gyarados," the fisherman said as he scratched his beard, "didn't even know the bugger existed, but on the other side of the lake, well, a bit westwards really," he pointed to a point at the other side, "there are a lot of Gyarados. It's too bad, since the best Magikarp are over there, but with those puppies, it's too dangerous to go fishing there, catch my drift? I think you would find that Gyarados there, well, with all those other ones there."

I nodded and gave him a fivehundred for his trouble. I looked through my binoculars and saw indeed a Gyarados dive up and snap at a passing Skarmory. Not a red one though, but a good place to start.

I

I went back to the pokécentre to get the stuff I needed and after a some food, I went out. The trip to that point of the lake I needed was a long hike since I couldn't use my bike, but that was okay, I kidded myself I needed the exercise. Anyway, after a couple of hours I was where I wanted to be, but I still didn't have what I wanted to have. Since I was beat, I decided to rest a bit and observe the lake. A couple of Gyarados were there indeed, but no sign of the red one Jaeger had talked about. I decided to wait out here since I had no desire to become bait for some raging Gyarados, until I heard a sound. My heart stopped. Out of the bushes came… a Marril.

I

_"A Marril?" Ash frowned, "you mean you were scared of a Marril?"_

_The kid started laughing. Tony did not._

_"Have you ever seen a Marril?" he asked._

_"Yes of course," he said between snickering, "and they're nothing to be scared of."_

_"That's right," Misty nodded, "what's an innocent Marril?"_

_"An innocent Marril indeed," Tony continued, "but have you ever seen a WILD Marril?"_

_Ash stopped laughing and frowned._

_"What do you mean?"_

_"Marrils are very protective," Tony explained, "when you're on their breeding grounds they attack everything in sight to secure their offspring. And the more Marril there are, the more dangerous."_

_"I didn't know that." Ash had to admit._

_"Hah, and you call yourself a pokémonmaster," Gary sneered._

_"Like you knew that!" Ash shot back._

_"Will you two shut the fuck up and let me continue?" Tony growled, "okay, there I was, surrounded by Marrils…"_

_"You said one Marril." Brock interjected._

_"Oh, great, now I forgot where I was."_

I

So, I had found the Gyarados…

_"You already said that."_

_"Kid, I have a gun and I'm not afraid to use it, especially on you."_

_"Eep!" _

Anyway, I had found the Gyarados, but still no red one. Being in the vicinity of some dangerous pokémon was nothing to me, since I knew no fear, and they couldn't come out of the water, which was also a big help. But now a Marril had appeared. I prayed to God it would be the only one, but since I don't believe in God and He knows it, a second one emerged out of the bushes. And another one, and another… To cut a long story short, I was being surrounded by about a dozen of Marril, none of them looking friendly and half of them young ones, making it dead certain they were gonna attack. I quickly look over my options. This didn't take me long, since I only had two. One, stay and be killed by the Marrils, or two, go into the lake and get killed by the Gyarados. Hmm, though choice.

_"What did you…" Misty started but Tony's glance cut her off._

_"Sorry," she mumbled, "please continue…"_

Anyway. I reached slowly for my pokéballs, knowing sudden movements meant sudden death. Without looking I counted them until I reached the right one. I threw it in the air and out came Frostbite, my Articuno. The Marrils saw this as an act of aggression, and I can't blame them, and attacked. If Frostbite didn't react so quickly and grabbed me, I wouldn't be able to tell the tale, or at least not with some aid.

"To the centre!" I yelled out above their angry chirping, "take the shortest way, over the lake."

I don't know how, but somehow I had forgotten about those Gyarados. As Frostbite flew over the lake, one after the other jumped up and tried to attack. Needless to say, Frostbite took some hits, not to mention me. Frostbite flew up after launching a devastating ice attack. Well, it was devastating, but against about twenty Gyarados, it had as much effect as a simple tackle. We barely made it to the other side of the lake. Literally. We plunged into the water close to the centre. Somehow, Blaster, Warmonger and Turtle emerged from their pokéballs, and while I called back Frostbite, they helped me reach the shore. Well, Turtle did. A Gyarados felt lucky and had followed me, taking me for easy prey. Like hell I am. Blaster and Warmonger attacked the fucker and it proved once again, nothing can withstand an enraged Blastoise and Warturlte, not even a Gyarados. I dragged myself to the pokécentre and crashed right before their eyes, causing a widespread panic. I don't know, seems I have something about causing panic in a pokécentre. I didn't even have a knife this time. Well, I didn't wave it around this time.

_"Huh?" Ash frowned._

_"We'll tell you later," Oak shushed the boy, "please, Tony, continue."_

When I came by in the hospital room, another bad habit of mine, my left arm was in a cast and a huge bandage was around my right leg and my chest. I rang the bell to let them know I was awake, and in walked nurse Joy.

"Good morning, Mr. Hunter," she smiled to me, "it's good to see you're awake. I must say, you were very lucky. But may I ask why you chose to fly over a bunch of Gyarados like that? If this was some crazy stunt just for the kick, I would be sorry you survived."

"It was a kick, I must admit," I said as I tried to sit up, causing a shot of pain running through my chest, "but it wasn't on purpose. I had stumbled on a nest of Marril with young and tried to get away."

"Then you were certainly lucky you had that Articuno," she nodded, seemingly pleased I hadn't planned the flight, "otherwise you would have been far worse off than just a broken arm and some bruised ribs."

"And my leg?" I asked.

"First degree burns, nothing that won't heal."

"I will never take Dragon Rage lightly again." I swore.

"It's better you don't, Gyarados are dangerous creatures and you were extremely lucky. Normally when a Gyarados attacks somebody, there isn't even enough for an open casket funeral."

"Somehow I doubt I will ever have an open casket funeral, but it's best to postpone such things."

"May I ask why exactly you where over there?" she asked, "I heard you were asking about Gyarados, so that made me think you were just a thrill seeker."

"I'm not," I told her, "well, you could say I am, but officially I'm a pokémon hunter. I go look for pokémon for other people. And somebody asked me to find a red Gyarados."

"Do you think there really is such a thing?" she asked almost instantaneously.

Too instantaneously, I thought, she knew something.

"I've seen pictures."

"Pictures can be forged," she shot back.

Again, too fast.

"You know something, don't you?"

"Wh… what do you mean?"

"What's so special about this Gyarados, except the colour?"

"I don't know what you're talk…"

"Don't bullshit me," I cut her off, "I can feel you know something about it, and now I want to know all about it. Tell me."

"Fine," she sighed, "but not here. Meet me tonight in the ladies restroom at twelve o'clock."

I nodded as she turned and left my room. I had no idea what was so special about that Gyarados, but since she reacted like there was more to it, I had become intrigued. I was just planning on capturing it, but now there was more to it, I wanted to know what it was. All I had to do was wait until midnight and go to the ladies restroom.

_"Wow, you really went into the ladies restroom?" Brock almost drooled._

_Tony gave him a worried look._

_"Get a grip, man."_

I

AN: Sorry about the lack of updates, but I've started on a new project, and made a decent buffer for this story. But my next update will be a lot sooner. In the mean time, if any of you have any ideas I could work into the story, let me know, I'll do my best.


	4. Larry

Disclaimer: Welcome to the wonderful world that is Pokémon. Of course everything related to Pokémon is owned and licensed by Nintendo, and I'm sure the author of this story will do his best to treat Nintendo and Pokémon with as much respect as possible. Now, the characters in this story are all original except for professor Oak, Ash, Gary, Misty, Brock, several Jenny's and Joy's and some other weirdo's that wander around in the game and/or series and of course, the Pokémon.

I

Chapter 4 – Larry

I

Silently I crawled through the dark corridor to boldly go where no man has ever gone… the ladies restroom. You know that whole myth that it's completely different than the male restroom, making it a near mystical place? It's more than a myth, it's a load of crap. There's nothing different. It just has more toilets and less urinals. Even no urinals, come to think of it.

_"I think that's a bit more than nothing different." Misty grinned._

_"When I get sarcastic, you don't get it. When I go for stupid comic relief, you don't get it. What do you want? Jokes where I carefully explain the punch line?"_

_"Sorry." Misty silently said._

_"I knew it was a joke." Ash grinned._

_"Fuck off, kid."_

It was a bit before midnight and no one was there yet. Which was a good thing, since I had no business in a ladies lavatory. I decided to do the smart thing and went inside a booth. That way, if somebody came in, I could stay hidden. And indeed, somebody came in.

"So, what's the deal with that Gyarados guy anyway?" I heard a voice say.

"That Tony?"

That was nurse Joy's voice I heard. So he had come, but not alone. Best to wait a bit longer, until that other person was gone.

"I don't know. He's looking for Gyarados, but not for stunts, or so he told me."

"Could be lying," the other voice said, "I mean, he did fly over a whole bunch."

"I don't think he's another thrill seeker."

"Think it's got something to do with Larry? I mean, it's been a long time since we've seen him, not that's he was around a lot before but…"

"I don't know," nurse Joy responded, after some hesitation, "but I don't think so."

"You sure? I mean, it's pretty strange, a guy coming to look for Gyarados, flying over a bunch, even beating the snot out of one, and not capturing one. Either he's a thrill seeker, or he's here for Larry."

"Isn't it time for your round?" Joy asked, "I mean, it's almost midnight."

"You're right. You coming along?"

"No, I'm gonna use the restroom first."

She inhaled sharply when she opened the door and saw me sitting there, giving her a wave.

_"You hadn't locked the door?" Misty's eyes grew wide._

_"Would you talk about personal stuff in a restroom when one of the toilets is occupied?" Tony asked, "the best way to make people think you're not there, is to make it seem nobody is there."_

Joy glanced over to her friend and stepped into the booth. When she heard the other nurse leave, she exhaled loudly and shot me a mad glance. I just looked curiously at her.

"What exactly are you doing here?" she hissed.

"You asked me to come here," I shrugged, "who's Larry?"

"What do you mean?" she tried to play ignorant.

"I was here the whole time. I heard everything. Who's Larry?

"Fine," she sighed, "I'll tell you. It all started about a year ago…"

_"Now how do I do this?" Tony seemed to muse, "either I tell you what she told me, or I could try a flash-back in a flash-back, but you won't get that."_

_"Oh please," Ash put his chest up, "we're smarter than you think."_

_"Well," Tony seemed to reach a conclusion, "since I think you're pretty stupid, you might be right."_

Franklin Masterson worked at the power plant in Kanto as chief engineer…

_"Who's Franklin Masterson?" Ash asked._

_"A chief engineer from the power plant at Kanto." Tony sighed, rubbing the bridge of his nose._

_"What's he got to do with the story?"_

_"Look, I'm telling you exactly what nurse Joy told me, just like you asked me to. So if you please won't interrupt me anymore, I would really appreciate it, and so would you, 'cause that would mean I don't have to hurt you. Got that, kid?"_

_Ash's face paled a bit and stepped back._

Anyway, she told me about this guy, Franklin Masterson, who was born in Mahogany, which lays next to Lake Rage. He worked in Kanto at the power plant as chief engineer, but came to Lake Rage on holiday every year to relax, but apparently, the last time he came, he was more nervous than they've ever seen him. Everything seemed to spook him. And with reason, so it seemed, since he was found dead a couple of days later, drowned in the lake. The authorities found him thanks to Larry. When Franklin was a kid he fell into Lake Rage once, and would have been eaten by Gyarados, but this red Gyarados came by and saved him. Franklin caught him and called him Larry. Ever since, the two have been inseparable, Larry even went along to Kanto. But now, Larry had escaped his pokéball to found his master dead. He remained at Lake Rage until some men came to capture him, after all, a red Gyarados was quite valuable, but Larry disappeared, although he could still be seen sometimes.

I

I sat silent for a moment, when she was done, taking it all in and thinking about it.

"Did…" I started, hoping this would explain something, "did Franklin say that something had happened in the power plant? Like a group of terrorists taking over?"

"No, he didn't," she shook her head, "but shortly after he had arrived we heard on the radio that indeed a group of terrorist had seized control of the power plant."

"So he was already here?"

"He was, but it did seemed to make him even more nervous."

I started thinking again. Guy works at the power plant. Guy goes on holiday but not to relax since he's extremely nervous. The power plant gets hijacked and makes guy even more nervous. Guy ends up dead, no doubt murdered. Result: guy had something important, important enough to attack a power plant? Maybe, but how does that fit the Gyarados in? What's so special about that Gyarados?

"Did any other pokémon of Franklin run loose?"

"No," Joy shook her head, "Larry was his only pokémon. He wasn't really interested in them."

His only pokémon. Important clue. But to know what exactly was going on, I had to find that Gyarados.

"I think Franklin was murdered," I said, looking at nurse Joy for her reaction.

"I thought so to," she nodded, "but the police never found any trace of a suspect or a motive."

"Since Larry's so popular, let's say he's the motive. Somebody killed Franklin for that Gyarados."

"It's just a pokémon," nurse joy shook her head, "I know some pokémon are valuable, but to kill somebody for it?"

"You'd be surprised," I muttered under my breath.

I got up and held her shoulder.

"But to get any closer to who killed him and why, we need to find Larry. He's the key. Where can I find him?"

"Are you going to capture it?" she asked me.

"No," I told her, "he'll roam free in the lake when all this is finished, I promise."

"The northern part of the lake," she sighed, "but only at night. And that's not even guaranteed."

"Fine, I'll leave right away."

"With your arm in a cast?" she frowned, "I don't think so."

"Wanna bet?"

"I don't care what you do, but now you're going back to bed so your ribs can heal."

"I have to…"

"You have to stay in bed until you're properly healed."

I sighed, an returned to my room. She was right. I couldn't just prance around with a broken arm and bruised ribs. There was no way I could go hiking right now with my burned leg. If I wanted to catch that Gyarados, I needed a miracle.

_"So, did you get a miracle?" Misty asked._

_"Something much better," Tony grinned and then sighed, "my past came back to fuck with me."_


	5. Blast from the past

Disclaimer: Welcome to the wonderful world that is Pokémon. Of course everything related to Pokémon is owned and licensed by Nintendo, and I'm sure the author of this story will do his best to treat Nintendo and Pokémon with as much respect as possible. Now, the characters in this story are all original except for professor Oak, Ash, Gary, Misty, Brock, several Jenny's and Joy's and some other weirdo's that wander around in the game and/or series and of course, the Pokémon.

I

Chapter 5 – Blast from the past

I

The next day, I sat next to the shore line, looking over Lake Rage, thinking of what I could do to find that red Gyarados with a broken arm and a burned leg. My ribs were feeling better, but sudden movements weren't a good idea. I picked up a pebble and threw it in the water. A Magikarp came up, thinking it was food.

"Stupid fish," I muttered under my breath.

"Unbelievable that something as puny and stupid like that, can grow up to be one of the most dangerous pokémon on the face of the earth." I heard a voice say behind me.

I turned to look who stood behind me and swore.

"Hello Tony, long time no see."

Fuck! I wished was fit enough to swim away in the lake. I'd rather take my chances with some fierce Gyarados than spending time with these guys, the two Rockets that had chased my ass around Kanto when I had lost my memory.

_"You were chased by Team Rocket?"_

_Ash's eyes grew wide._

_"Like they're that though," Misty grinned, "we've encountered those idiots numerous times, and not once were they dangerous."_

_"Excuse me?"_

_Misty looked up at the blonde man who had tapped her on the shoulder. She couldn't help her heart from beating faster as she looked in his steel blue eyes._

_"I was wondering if you could tell me where the police station is?"_

_"Uhm," she tried to focus, "I'm not sure, I'm not from around."_

_"Uhm, Misty?" Ash tried to interrupt, "you're originally from Cerulean?"_

_"Shut up, you idiot!" Misty hissed as she bashed Ash on the head._

_When she turned, the new love of her life had vanished._

_"What? Where is he?" she panicked as she looked around, "Ash! You idiot! You scared him away!"_

_"I didn't, he must have seen how ugly you really are."_

_Before Misty could react to this grave insult, Tony tapped her on the shoulder._

_"How to point it out subtly?" he thought out loud, "so Misty, you used to be a gym leader. What pokémon do you have?"_

_"Oh, I have a Goldeen, a Staryu…"_

_"Could you show them?" Tony interrupted as he sighed._

_"Sure."_

_Her hand went to her belt but when it found nothing, she looked down. Only one pokéball hung from her belt. She grabbed it and released the pokémon inside._

_"Psyduck?" she shrieked, "where are my other pokémon?"_

_"That guy just stole them from you when he asked for directions," Tony explained, "that was one of the two Rockets that was on my trail."_

_"He stole them when he talked to me?" Misty repeated in disbelief._

_Tony nodded and grinned broadly._

_"That's how good they really are."_

_"But… but my pokémon." Misty started to panic._

_"You'll get them back," Tony waved her comment away, "just go check in the dumpster or something. My story's more important anyway."_

_"My pokémon!" Misty yelled and ran towards town to the police station._

_"Oh, and now she knows where it is." Tony sighed._

I

_Misty just came out of the police station when the others arrived._

_"They were here," she sang in relieve, "they say somebody left them here after finding them in the bushes nearby."_

_"Well, that will teach you to never diss a Rocket," Tony said in a matter of fact voice, "now let's go to the pokécenter, you can buy me drinks."_

_"We should tell the cops about that Rocket." Ash said._

_"No!" Tony grabbed Ash by his jacket, "they're not here, and I'm not here. Nobody of Team Rocket is here, got that?"_

_"Fine," Ash whimpered and Tony released him._

_"Just for that, you're buying drinks," Tony concluded._

"Just for that, you're buying drinks," the blonde Rocket grinned as he patted me on the shoulder.

"It took you guys to find me," I said, trying to fake casual, "you still have to bring me to my dad?"

_"Your dad?" Garry frowned._

_"Yes, Tony's father is the head of Team Rocket," Oak tried to hush the boy, " now let's continue."_

_"Wait a minute," Brock frowned._

_"Just shut up and let him continue." Oak hissed._

"That's way in the past," the blonde grinned, "we're here on other business. Now, how about that drink?"

I

Five minutes later I was sitting in the pokécenter with those two Rockets, like nothing ever happened. In fact, nothing had happened to them after that whole ordeal. Tom (the blonde guy) told me that just before the cops raided the warehouse, Giovanni had ordered them to cease my pursuit. When they found me in Vermillion, it was dumb luck. After that, they were given what some people would consider lame jobs, but at least they were left alone. While they were transporting some stolen pokémon, they were on the look out for some better work, something that didn't consist of a team of evil-doers exploiting pokémon. Not that they had become goody-two-shoes, it's just they didn't want to work in an organisation anymore. This red Gyarados affair was their first shot at freelance work for Team Rocket, and their last shot at working for Team Rocket.

"What's so important about that Gyarados?" I asked.

"Possibly nothing," David (the other one) replied, "for all we know, it's just a rare coloured pokémon. But on the other hand…"

I

From what they told me, Franklin worked for the Dark Squad and had designed some device to attract pokémon. You switched it on, and the place was swarming with the critters. How is this interesting, you ask? Well, when I went to check out the powerplant and found that Zapdos? Thank you, Franklin! This thing wouldn't make my job easier, it would make it obsolete. Anyway, Franklin had made the device, saw what power it actually had and what the Dark Squad was going to use it for, he trashed the prototype, and left with the plans. Unfortunately for such a smart guy, he wasn't too bright. Instead of going somewhere nobody would look for him (like I did), he went to his hometown. Maybe he thought "hey, they won't think I'm that stupid to go back to my hometown", but experience and TV has taught me that the guys who are after you always check your hometown, because they're either very intelligent and therefore know you think that, or very stupid and never even considered another hiding place. Either way, They caught up with Franklin and things didn't go well. Franklin sleeps with the Magikarp and the Dark Squad has no device that lures pokémon. Add one escaped pokémon in the equation and you have a pretty good idea to where X is. The real reason the Dark Squad, David, Tom, and now me, is after that Gyarados, is not because it's rare. No, that's just a perk. But because it may or may not hold the plans of Franklin's device. God, I hate it when the plot thickens.

I

"So," David asked as he nodded towards my arm, "what are you gonna do?"

"Nothing much," I sighed, and to emphasis my predicament, I rested my free arm on my bandaged leg, "and worse thing is, if I don't deliver a Mareep in Goldenrod by the end of the week, I'm losing 10 000."

"How come?" Tom asked.

"If I deliver a Mareep this week, I get 20 000," I explained, "if I can't make it, it's only 10 000."

"20 000 for a Mareep?" Tom raised his eyebrows and whistled, "man, that's cheap."

That's it, I'm raising my prices.

"Tell you what," Tom seemed to reached a conclusion, "we'll get that Mareep for you and deliver it to Goldenrod, minus a little transport fee for us of course, and you do your best to heal and gain information about that Gyarados."

"I might have something already," I said as I sipped from my drink, "but I won't share until you hold up your end of the bargain."

"Don't worry, Tony," David patted me on the shoulder, "we're in this together this time."


	6. First contact

Disclaimer: Welcome to the wonderful world that is Pokémon. Of course everything related to Pokémon is owned and licensed by Nintendo, and I'm sure the author of this story will do his best to treat Nintendo and Pokémon with as much respect as possible. Now, the characters in this story are all original except for professor Oak, Ash, Gary, Misty, Brock, several Jenny's and Joy's and some other weirdo's that wander around in the game and/or series and of course, the Pokémon.

I

Chapter 6 – First contact

I

I had to admit, those boys delivered. After our little get-together in the bar, they set out to catch a Mareep, and with a note explaining the new circumstances of my business (as well as a new pricelist) they left for Goldenrod. I tried to get as much information about Larry as possible without letting anyone become suspicious. The fact that nurse Joy had seen my with my two new best friends wasn't really a big help, since she thought that they would capture it for me, although I had promised I wouldn't. Shows what people think a man's word is worth. I didn't learn very much though, the few people who wanted to confide me with their knowledge were for the half bollocks and the other half what I already knew, Larry came out at night at the northern part of the lake. Two days later, when Tom and David came back, my leg was healed enough for the bandage to come off, which gave me a bit more mobility. The cast, however, had to stay on for another two weeks at least. Meh, who cares? I cold make that trip with a broken arm. My ribs however was another story. I thought I could make it, so long as I didn't make any sudden movements. And since a hiking trip consists mostly of sudden movements, I had to be careful. Well, maybe we could take another day of rest. But other things were on my mind for the moment.

I

"So, how did it go?"

"Smooth," Tom nodded, "he didn't object at all. Here's your money."

I counted the money they gave me and raised an eyebrow.

"This is 20 000. What happened to your cut?"

"We already have it." David grinned.

"See," Tom started to explain, "when we say he didn't object at all, we mean, he didn't object anymore in the end."

"After I informed him about the recent trouble this sector is going through," David continued, "as well as the risks, he was willing to pay a bit extra and he totally agrees with your new prices."

"All my prices went up?"

"Yep."

"Good."

"So, what did you find out?" Tom asked.

"Nothing new," I said, "he comes up at night in the northern part."

"You knew this already?" David frowned.

Fuck.

"Uhm, yes?"

"Why didn't you tell us?" David asked.

"Because he didn't trust us," Tom answered in my place, "we could have just ditched him and gone to get that Gyarados on our own without him. Which we can still do."

Fuck.

"Don't worry," Tom assured me, "we won't do that. As we said before, this is our chance of going freelance, and we can't think of anyone more resourceful than you to work with."

"Thanks for the compliment, and hope we can get those plans."

What we were going to do with those planets, I had no idea, but best not to tell them that.

I

The next day we bought all supplies we though we needed and prepared to set out the following day. I had to promise again to nurse Joy I wouldn't capture Larry, and let him roam free in his natural environment. I assured her I would do everything to expose the murder on Franklin and no harm would come to Larry. That seemed to set her mind at ease and she suggested that she massages my leg with a special ointment to heal the burns faster.

_"She massaged your leg?" Brock almost drooled._

_"Despite popular belief," Tony sighed, " not all massages lead to sex."_

_"You mean I bought that subscription for that massage parlour for nothing?"_

_Tony opened his mouth say something, but decided to ignore that comment._

Unfortunately, not all massages lead to sex. Oh well, maybe after all this was over, when she trusted me a bit more. Anyway, the following day, we left with a loaded backpack each to the other side of the lake. We had left in the morning and it was well in the afternoon when we found a decent place to camp. I let out Turtle and Warmonger to scout our surroundings, making sure no wild pokémon were around.

"What pokémon do you guys have, by the way?" I asked.

"Don't have any," David said and held his coat open, showing his gun, "rely on this instead."

"Don't have one either," Tom said, "we're just henchmen, and henchmen don't have pokémon. Only field operatives. That job to find you and bring you in, was our ticket for promotion."

"Why don't you guys start with some pokémon?"

"Tom explained it badly," David said, "we're not allowed to have pokémon. Team Rocket philosophy is that if you have pokémon, you can't concentrate on your job, obtaining pokémon."

"But field operatives need pokémon," I nodded, "because they are more likely to fight other owners."

"Exactly, and when we go freelance," Tom continued, "we can get our own, although we're not sure if we will in fact get some, and even what kind."

"Still gonna rely on my gun," David muttered and looked for some wood to start a fire.

I

Okay, this sucked. Major ass. We were there for three nights and no sign of Larry. On the fourth day, my cell phone rang.

"Mr Hunter? This is Jaeger. How are you doing?"

"I'm fine, thanks for asking," I answered, "what can I do for you, Mr Jaeger?"

"The Gyarados?" he asked, "how are you doing with the Gyarados?"

"If it was that easy, you would have done it yourself," I replied, "but it isn't so that's why you asked me, because I'm the best… and the cheapest."

"Very funny, Mr Hunter, but you haven't answered my question."

"Don't worry, I'll prove I'm the best."

I hung up the phone and I saw Tom looking at me.

"What?"

"Why did Jaeger call you?"

"He's the guy who hired me." I said.

"Another one turned to the Dark Team," he sighed.

"What do you mean?"

"Jaeger was one of the best operatives of Team Rocket. He could steal any pokémon, anytime. Until he quit about last year. No one knew where he went, but if he hired you for that Gyarados, he's working for the Dark Squad."

"So he's one of the bad guys?" I asked.

"Probably."

"Good."

I

On the fifth night we got lucky. Well, depends what you call lucky. We saw the red Gyarados. That's not lucky. I called out Blaster, Warmonger and Turtle to bring him down. That's not lucky. It blasted us with Dragon Rage the moment they got out and we could barely jump out of the way. That was lucky. It went under water again. That was lucky as well.

"Now what do we do?" Tom shouted.

"Guys, you go under!" I yelled out.

"What do you mean?" David asked.

The "guys" I was talking to acted immediately and Blaster, Warmonger and Turtle dove into the lake. The Gyarados emerged again, howling in pain, with the three water pokémon on it's back. I decided it had enough and threw a pokéball.

"Uhm, didn't you promise you wouldn't capture it?" Misty asked.

"I lied," Tony replied, "people tend to do that."

The Gyarados disappeared in a bright red flash, but then the light on the pokéball flashed green. It broke open and the Gyarados roared freely. It submerged and this time it stayed down.

"You missed it?" Tom asked.

"No," I shook my head as I recalled my pokémon, "the light flashed green."

"What does that mean?" David asked me.

"It means somebody owns it. It can't be captured."

"But Franklin is dead," Tom shrugged, "so all his pokémon are roaming free again, aren't they?"

"I'm not gonna ask how you know that, but yes, when a trained comes to pass away, his pokémon are released."

"So," David thought out loud, "somebody recaptured it? But who?"

"Good question."

I had no idea what the fuck was going on, but I had a feeling nurse Joy knew something more.

I

AN: Just in case you're wondering, Jesse and James have Pokémon because they're field operatives (bad ones but still) and Tom and David take care of other things (what things I leave to your imagination).


	7. Revelations

Disclaimer: Welcome to the wonderful world that is Pokémon. Of course everything related to Pokémon is owned and licensed by Nintendo, and I'm sure the author of this story will do his best to treat Nintendo and Pokémon with as much respect as possible. Now, the characters in this story are all original except for professor Oak, Ash, Gary, Misty, Brock, several Jenny's and Joy's and some other weirdo's that wander around in the game and/or series and of course, the Pokémon.

I 

Chapter 7 – Revelations

I 

"Good morning."

I startled nurse Joy and she let the tray she was holding fall.

"Tony?" she asked, a bit at ease, "what are you doing here, sneaking up on people like that?"

"Sneaking up on people," I simply replied and closed the door, "what's the deal with Larry?"

"What do you mean?" she asked.

"That red Gyarados?" I helped reminding her, "the one that belonged to Franklin? Who does it really belong to?"

"What do you mean?" she asked.

"I tried to capture it…"

"You promised you wouldn't!"

"Do you wanna know why Franklin was killed? Well then. Anyway, I tried to capture it and it broke free because it was already captured, so who is it?"

"I don't know what you're talking about."

I could see in her eyes that indeed she didn't know what I was talking about.

"Crap," I sighed, "you were my only lead."

I sat on the desk in her office and thought for a while.

"So," she asked when I didn't say anything, "what are you going to do now?"

"I don't know," I replied, "if it's owned, it's nearly impossible to obtain any data on it's owner. Well, for me it is. But I'll figure something out. Don't worry, I'll get to the bottom of this."

She nodded and I left her office, making sure I wasn't seen. The plot thickened and I didn't like it.

I 

"Any news?" Tom asked while he gave me a Tauros sandwich.

"No luck. She didn't know anything about it. Guess we have to do it the old fashioned way."

"Which is?" David asked.

"Try to get the information needed from the league. I mean, I know it's hard but it's a red Gyarados for crying out loud. It's not like they're so hard to find."

"I don't know," Tom shook his head, "they may be rare, but when you're going through the league files, you'll find out there are more than you thought."

"Well, it's either this or sit at the lake again."

Tom and David looked at each other and seemed to reach the same conclusion.

"Let's do this."

I 

"You're shitting me!"

"Fraid not, Tony," Tom sighed as we watched the list unravel on the screen, "these are all owners of red Gyaradosses."

"That many? Can't you narrow the search a bit?"

"I'll try all resident in Mahogany."

"Fuck! Still that much?"

We both sighed. There were too many to go through. And if that new owner wasn't a resident of Mahogany, then we'd be fucked even more! Huh? What was…

"Go back up! Go back up! There!"

Tom looked at the name I indicated and cursed.

"Guess that's Franklin," he sighed.

"They didn't update their logs? What kind of fucking losers don't update their logs after somebody died? Or wait! Maybe he's not dead!"

"Oh he's dead alright. Now you're just desperate for a clue."

He was right. I was desperate. I was running out of ideas.

"Come on!" I said to myself, "you can do this. Just keep you're cool and only panic when you're supposed to… If Franklin is still in that list, we'll use that. Ask his personal info."

Tom hit some keys and the screen changed.

"This is much better," he nodded, "Franklin Masterson, date of birth, date of death, ah, here they update. Pokémon… none?"

"What do you mean, none?" I asked.

"It says here," he showed me, "owned pokémon, none. Let me see if I can find some kind of history. Ah, here it is, Previous pokémon, Gyarados, traded for a Magikarp… Magikarp, released. What's…"

Tom shook his head in disbelief.

"What's the use? Why would he trade his Gyarados for a Magikarp and then release the Magikarp?"

"It's a fraud trick," I told him, "I use it quite often. You can't just sell pokémon, but you can trade pokémon. Somebody gives me a lot of money, not pay, because he doesn't get anything in return, then I trade whatever pokémon I had to catch for him for some common pokémon, usually a Rattatta, Magikarp or even a Hoppip. Then I release his pokémon, I'm a whole lot richer and everything went by the book of trading."

I thought about this for a second and added, "well, not a whole lot richer, but a bit. Well, I have more money in the end."

"So he gave the Gyarados to someone else just before he died. Why?"

"So no one could catch it in case he died," I said, "who did he give it to?"

"Let me see… Jennifer McKenzie."

"Now all we have to do is find this Jennifer McKenzie and we're one again one step closer to solving this."

I 

The next day I arrived at Jennifer's house just outside of Mahogany. An elder woman opened.

"Miss McKenzie?" I asked.

"Yes? How may I help you? Oh dear, what happened to your arm?"

"Oh, nothing that won't heal," I reassured her, "my name is Tony Hunter, I would like to talk to you about Franklin Masterson."

"Oh," she seemed startled, "please come in."

"Thank you, ma'am."

I 

"Yes, I remember Franklin," she told me while she was staring out the window, "I've seen him a few days before he died. He had given me his pokémon, that dragon one? He told me to take good care of it. I of course was too old to take care of a pokémon like that, and I've never done so, I mean, I wouldn't know how to take care of such a large thing, so I set it free. A couple of days later, Franklin was found dead."

She remained quiet for a little while as I processed these new facts. She had been given Larry by Franklin shortly before he died. She had set Larry free, but then again, she had admitted she didn't know anything about pokémon, so maybe there still was a chance.

"Did Franklin tell you anything else before he gave you Larry?" I asked.

She seemed to return to the living room she was in and shook her head lightly.

"I'm sorry, it's just… all these memories… But why do you ask about Franklin anyway?"

"I'm… sort of a private investigator," I told her, "I was asked to look into his death."

"You're a P.I.?" Ash's face brightened, "cool!" 

_"I explained to you the concept of lying, didn't I?" Tony scolded him._

_Ash fell quiet again._

"Oh… no," she shook her head, "no he didn't say anything, just to take care of Larry. It's good to see somebody wants to clarify his death. I never believed he'd drown like that."

"From what I've heard, neither can I," I confided her, "but don't worry, I'll get to the bottom of this."

"Sorry I couldn't be some more helpful," she sighed, "I must have wasted your time."

"Oh, we're not done yet, miss McKenzie. You told me you released Larry. Could you please tell me how?"

I 

Fifteen minutes later we were driving back to Lake Rage with Jennifer. It was a hunch I had, but it was all we had, so we went straight to the northern part of the lake.

"So, what are we doing again?" David asked, "remember, layman here."

"You can't just release a pokémon," I explained, "otherwise they would run away each time you let them out of their pokéball. You have to use the computers you find in pokecentres to change their information concerning their ownership. Only then is a pokémon free again."

"But she didn't go to a pokécentre," David nodded, "she just went to the lake and let it out."

"Exactly. She never had pokémon, so she didn't know how the procedures went. And this means, that she still owns the Gyarados and she can call it back."

"Then what?" Tom asked, "because I've heard traded pokémon can give you a hassle if you don't have the right badges."

"We'll improvise." I sighed.

Jennifer stood on the shore and held the pokéball straight before her. She took a deep breath and pushed the call button. Nothing happened.

"Are you sure it's the right one?" Tom asked me.

"She said that she kept the pokéball as a reminder to Franklin after he died. Besides, it's the only one she has."

She looked over to me for instructions, and I urged her to try again. She took another deep breath and pushed the call button again, longer this time. Nothing happened. She let down her arm and sighed.

"I'm sorry, Mr. Hunter, I tried, but…"

The rest of her sentence was drowned out by the deafening roar of the red Gyarados as he emerged from the calm water, demonstrating what Lake Rage actually stood for. I should have seen this coming, I mean, they always give this false sense of security in the movies!


	8. Time for backstabbing

Disclaimer: Welcome to the wonderful world that is Pokémon. Of course everything related to Pokémon is owned and licensed by Nintendo, and I'm sure the author of this story will do his best to treat Nintendo and Pokémon with as much respect as possible. Now, the characters in this story are all original except for professor Oak, Ash, Gary, Misty, Brock, several Jenny's and Joy's and some other weirdo's that wander around in the game and/or series and of course, the Pokémon.

I

Chapter 8 – Time for backstabbing

I

Jennifer stood frozen. I would if a raging Gyarados towered high above me, but… well, I wouldn't since I've seen so many things before. But anyway, she didn't move, and I wanted her to move. I ran towards her and grabbed her by the shoulders.

"Are you alright?" I asked her and turned my attention to the Gyarados, "calm down! Remember her? Franklin gave you to her! She's your new master! She just didn't know how to take care of you!"

Man, I was hoping this worked.

"You have to tell him to calm down," I told her, "you can do it, you just have to be strong."

She looked at me, and then at the Gyarados.

"Larry, calm down," she said, breathing deeply, and then, more secure, "Larry! Calm down!"

The Gyarados submerged again and then came up, less violent than before, but still menacing.

"I'm sorry," she told the large pokémon, "but I didn't know how to look after you, so I thought it would be best if I set you free. And I thought I did, I'm sorry."

The Gyarados seemed to calm down more and loomed closer to Jennifer. She petted him on his head, and all seemed forgiven. And that's all nice and stuff, but what about Franklin?

"What's that?" David asked, pointing to some sort of satchel, tied to his horns.

"Some trainers give their pokémon these satchels to give them items so they can fight better," I told him.

"So what's in it?"

"Good question." I nodded and asked Jennifer if she could open the satchel.

She reached for it, but Larry withdrew himself.

"Tell him we need whatever is in it to solve Franklins death." I told Jennifer.

The Gyarados reluctantly came back and Jennifer gave me the satchel. I opened it and found a couple of CD-ROMs, wrapped airtight and waterproof.

"Tom? Give me your laptop."

I inserted the CD's and checked what was on it.

"The blue prints of the machine, complete with a manual." Tom sighed.

"What is it?" Jennifer asked, looking at me for an explanation.

It was however David that told her what was going on.

"Franklin somehow got these discs in hand and found out they were dangerous. He hid them on his Gyarados and gave it to you, so they'd be safe, in case something happened to him."

"You mean, he got killed for those things?" she asked.

"Unfortunately, yes." I sighed, "I'm sorry."

"What will happen to them now?"

I had no idea. I was told to bring the Gyarados to Jaeger, Tom and David were told to bring the discs to Ream Rocket. I was hoping it wouldn't come to this, the time for backstabbing and treachery.

I

I arrived at a warehouse, just a bit outside Goldenrod…

_"So what happened?" Ash asked._

_"Damn it, haven't you ever heard of building up tension?" Tony shouted, "You'll find out in a minute, okay?"_

Anyway, I arrived at the warehouse where Jaeger was supposed to be. And he was, still dressed in expensive clothes that just weren't him, along with a black Benz and two bodyguards.

"Ah, Mr. Hunter," he greeted me, "about time. I hope you have the package?"

"Depends, do you have the money?"

He opened a briefcase similar to the one he had on our first occasion and showed me the contents.

"Very nice," I told him and I took out Larry's pokéball.

"You'll find that it's more than 125 000," he told me, "I couldn't bring myself on robbing you, so I added another 125 000. Your prices are far too low, my friend."

"So I've heard," I muttered as I took the case.

"What happened to your arm?" he asked as he took the pokéball, "if I may be so bold."

"Well," I replied, "I could tell you, but then I would get ahead of myself. Other things have to be asked first."

"What other things?" he frowned, not liking where this was going.

"It wasn't about the Gyarados, was it?"

He let out Larry and looked him over while the Gyarados curled up in a corner.

"There should be a satchel…" he said, looking for it.

"Well, that's gone," I admitted, "the only thing I have are some scratched discs."

"Why is it gone?"

"Now we come to the broken arm," I grinned, "you see, as I finally found it, it was being attacked by two guys, dressed in black. Not stylish like me, of course, but some sort of uniform. They could get their hands on that satchel you were talking about before I could reach them. And when I reached them, this puppy here," I pointed to the Gyarados, "found his last strength and smashed into us, breaking my arm in the process. Those guys recovered faster than me, grabbed the satchel and took a run for it. There was nothing more for me to do but to capture the Gyarados and take the discs that had fallen out of the satchel. Of course, as you can see, they're all scratched," I ended my explanation.

Jaeger looked me up and down and looked back at the discs.

"Do you know what was on those discs?" he asked me.

"Hey, I was only paid to capture that Gyarados, and I delivered. Those discs I gave you were a freebee."

"Yes," Jaeger nodded as he seemed to reach a conclusion, "yes they are. Well, congratulations, Mr. Hunter, you've succeeded where many others have failed. You have definitely deserved the money. And indeed, it wasn't about the Gyarados but those discs. It's unfortunate that they are destroyed, but what can be done about it? And since this wasn't about the Gyarados, you get that one as well. You'll probably get more out of it than a measly 375 000. Goodbye Mr. Hunter, I hope we'll meet again."

Jaeger called Larry back and gave me the pokéball. He then picked up the pokéball with the trade pokémon in it and stepped into the waiting car. I also left and went back to my office. As soon as I arrived, I logged on the net and send out a message. Shortly I got one back.

I

**I'm the best pokémon master! (pokémaster998775àhotmail****) says**:

Everything went to plan, delivered the ball and got it back without a hassle, even got a pay raise.

**l33t boi (ph34r me) (HAXXOR3588àhotmail) says:**

No one to be seen outside your office, nor on the net, snooping around. We're homefree.

**I'm the best pokémon master! (pokémaster998775àhotmail) says:**

One small question, though.

**l33t boi (ph34r me) (HAXXOR3588àhotmail) says:**

Shoot.

**I'm the best pokémon master! (pokémaster998775àhotmail) says:**

What's with this stupid get up?

**l33t boi (ph34r me) (HAXXOR3588àhotmail) says:**

The internet is the best way to stay anonymous, we create some fake e-mail addresses and use some stupid nick and no one knows who we are.

**I'm the best pokémon master! (pokémaster998775àhotmail) says:**

Fair enough, how did things go on your end?

**l33t boi (ph34r me) (HAXXOR3588àhotmail) says:**

We gave the fucked up discs and, although they were disappointed, they were happy DS didn't have the machine.

**I'm the best pokémon master! (pokémaster998775àhotmail) says:**

You got a raise as well?

**l33t boi (ph34r me) (HAXXOR3588àhotmail) says:**

Nope, but we're closer in leaving TR.

**I'm the best pokémon master! (pokémaster998775àhotmail) says:**

Good, see you guys on the flip side.

**l33t boi (ph34r me) (HAXXOR3588àhotmail) says:**

BTW, D asks if it was really necessary to beat him up like that.

**I'm the best pokémon master! (pokémaster998775àhotmail) says:**

You had to look beaten up. And besides, he shot at me on Mt Moon.

**l33t boi (ph34r me) (HAXXOR3588àhotmail) says:**

Fair enough. If you ever need help again, call us.

**I'm the best pokémon master! (pokémaster998775àhotmail) says:**

I'll try.

_"Wow, you really had to use those names?" Ash asked._

_"Best way to stay anonymous, I had to agree," Tony nodded, "even though it required us to take stupid names."_

_"Yeah, stupid…" Ash grinned._

_"Hey Ash," Misty seemed to think about something, "isn't your MSN name "I'm the best pokémon master!"?"_

_"Uhm, it was," the boy squirmed, "a long time ago…"_

_"No, I went on MSN yesterday and still saw that name by your address."_

_"Shut up, Misty," Ash grinned as sweat drops formed on his forehead._

_"Whatever gets you off, kid," Tony sighed._

This was it. I stretched and leaned back in my office chair. I solved my first big case, got paid royally (well, what I thought was royally) and get to keep the pokémon. I would bring Larry back to Jennifer first thing tomorrow and check if those breeders needed that Mareep I caught to trade Larry with. Maybe even give her some of the money I made… nah, I would keep it, after all, I needed it more.

_"You really didn't give her some of the money you made?" Misty asked Tony._

_"No, I gave her 25 000 to help her out," Tony sighed, "I didn't want to admit it because it would ruin my reputation as a bad boy."_

_Tony quickly glanced towards Oak who seemed to realise he had made that up just to comfort the kids. If there was one thing Oak had learned about Tony in the past, is that although his heart is in the right place, most of the time he was heartless and thought of himself first. Which worked for Oak, since Tony had a knack of making other peoples problems his own (mostly by payment)._

I

AN: I know, I know, I'm breaking one of the big entry no-no'sfrom , namely "Chat/script format and keyboard dialogue based entries", but as you can see, it's only a small part, and it's vital for my storyline (by the way, in case you didn't get it, those à mean but doesn't support . It's a plotdevice! This isn't a one time thing, it will return. But of course, I won't write an entire entry like this, it will always be part of a complete "real" chapter.


	9. A Forest

Disclaimer: Welcome to the wonderful world that is Pokémon. Of course everything related to Pokémon is owned and licensed by Nintendo, and I'm sure the author of this story will do his best to treat Nintendo and Pokémon with as much respect as possible. Now, the characters in this story are all original except for professor Oak, Ash, Gary, Misty, Brock, several Jenny's and Joy's and some other weirdo's that wander around in the game and/or series and of course, the Pokémon.

I

Chapter 9 – A Forest (The Cure)

I

Everything was nice and calm and my arm healed nicely. I had raised my prices drastically and no one complained. It had been a couple of weeks since that thing at Lake Rage and I was ready to get going again. Problem is, in my line of work, you can't go out and catch pokémon. You have to wait until someone tells you to. So I waited. And waited some more. Then I had a break, but afterwards I waited some more.

_"Uhm, is this going somewhere?" Gary asked._

_"And then I came here, happy now?" Tony sighed, "shut the fuck up and let me tell the story."_

_"Gee, sorry."_

_"I haven't had any trouble with you yet, so don't start, okay?"_

Anyway, finally some young woman came into my office, asking me for an Oddish.

"An Oddish you say?"

I looked her up and down and had to admit, I liked what I saw. She looked about nineteen, but since kids these days grow up fast, it was best not to get any funny thoughts.

_"What's so funny about…" Brock started._

_"Oh, sure, you would go right ahead," Tony cut him off, "but some people don't hump everything that moves…" he seemed to think about what he said and added, "bad choice of words…"_

She was a blonde with light blue eyes, her hair tied in a ponytail. Her clothes seemed fashionable and stylish, so that ruled her out to be a stoner. You wouldn't believe how many stoners I had in the beginning, asking if I could get a Gloom, Vileplum or an Oddish if all others failed. I even thought about putting up a sign I didn't catch grass pokémon, but the flow of stoners subsided, and this was the first request for an Oddish in a long time.

"So, why exactly an Oddish?" I asked her.

"Do you really need to know a reason?"

Ooh, testy. Maybe reconsider the whole stoner thing.

"It's company policy not to get involved with illegal activities, so knowing a reason would be satisfactory."

"I assure you, it's nothing illegal. I'm willing to pay you extra to obtain one."

Now, my normal price for common pokémon was 25 000, 100 000 for a hard to find pokémon, and at least 250 for a rare pokémon. And these are all minimum prices. Certain factors such as distance, cooperation of locals, new music releases, could raise the price. Did I need the extra money? Well, you always do.

"Fine, 35 000 it is. 25 000 for the pokémon, 5 000 expenses, and 5 000 not to ask any questions. No refunds."

"Deal."

I

She had given me 10 000 in advance (guess she really wanted me not to ask any questions), and I had gone on my way to Ilex Forest, home of Oddishes and other … vegetables? Well, whatever. Since it was not even a twenty minute walk from my office, I had decided not to take my bike. After all, what good was a motorcycle in a forest, I thought. It turned out I was right. No good at all. Why I bring this up? I got to waste your time somehow, don't I?

_"What kinda…" Gary started._

_"You wanna hear the story or not?" Tony raised an eyebrow._

_When he saw the boy winded down, he grinned widely._

Anyway, since finding an Oddish there isn't too hard, I decided to play my i-pod for a while, and I happened to find something appropriate.

**Come closer and see  
See into the trees**

What was that? I took off my headset and looked around, trying to hear that sound again, and maybe identify it. I don't know what it was. I only know I heard something. There it was again. Some sort of whimpering. No, it sounded like whimpering, but it wasn't. It was just what it sounded like, it's hard to describe. A high pitched tone that… I shook my head to try to focus again. I looked around and saw I was in a part I didn't recognise immediately. No matter I had my compass so I would easily find my way back, but… there it was again… then I saw it… It seemed like a tiny Oddish, but more… I don't know, confident? I don't know how to describe it, but it seemed different… more powerful in a way. I reached slowly for my belt to grab a pokéball, wondering if I would give it to my client or keep this one for my own, when it saw me. It… simply vanished… One minute he was there and the next he was gone. I scouted the area in hopes of finding it, but nothing was to be seen, or even heard.

**Find the girl  
If you can**

When a bundle of Oddishes came out (I don't really know the exact term, but bundle seems appropriate) I simply snatch one and got the hell out of that forest. I didn't like it and I was glad I was finally out of that damn forest.

I

I let my client know I got what she wanted and set up an appointment. She arrived right on time.

"Here you go," I said as I released the Oddish from it's ball.

She looked at it and shook her head.

"No, it's not him, it'll never work," she sighed.

"What do you mean?" I asked, "I know I said I wouldn't ask any questions, but if you're saying I didn't do my job right…"

"No, it's not that," she shook her head, "it's all my fault. My father is Philip Clearance, the famous pokémon trainer. And his Oddish is his most valuable and prized pokémon. He's gone for a seminar in Kanto and left me in charge of his pokémon…"

"And his Oddish got away…" I said as I figured it out.

"That's right, and he comes back tomorrow. I thought that simply replacing it would work, but now that I see this one, I know it won't work. He'll know right away."

"How does that Oddish look like?" I asked, having a slight hunch.

"Like any other Oddish I thought, but he looks different… I don't know how to describe it…"

"I think I have an idea how it looks like," I nodded, "and I might have seen it."

"Really? Where?"

Her face radiated with hope at my news.

"I've seen it in Ilex Forest. Well, I think I have, I heard a strange sound and then I saw it, but it vanished right before my eyes."

"That's him," she nodded, "he has that power. Could you please find it? I'll pay you whatever you want."

"We'll talk about money later," I said, "first we need that pokémon, and I have a feeling it won't be that easy.

I

**Come closer and see  
See into the dark  
  
******

And so I was back in that dark forest, without my i-pod this time, but I still couldn't get that song out of my head. Like it wasn't hard enough to focus on a shifting pokémon already. Wait, there it is… was… ah, there! No, that's an ordinary Oddish. Come on!

**Just follow your eyes  
Just follow your eyes  
  
******

Aargh, where is that little… wait. What was tha… that sound! He's there! He's calling me! I can feel it! I have to get deeper into the forest. It's the only way.

**I hear her voice  
Calling my name  
The sound is deep  
In the dark  
  
******

He's close, I can feel it. He's right… Damnit! For each step I took, the voice sounded farther away, so I started to run, dodging branches, jumping shrubs and logs, in search of the origin of that sound.

**I hear her voice  
And start to run  
Into the trees  
Into the trees  
  
******

I didn't care about my client anymore. I didn't care about my payment anymore. I didn't care about her father, Philip Clearance, the famous pokémon trainer anymore. I didn't care about the forest anymore. I only care about that Oddish.

**Into the trees  
  
******

Where is it? I must find it. I just want to see it. Hear it clearly. I don't even want to capture it, I just want to be in it's presence. Where is it? I've been running for I don't know how long for I don't know what distance, but I'm drawing closer I feel it… I feel…

**Suddenly I stop  
But I know it's too late  
I'm lost in a forest  
All alone  
The girl was never there  
It's always the same  
I'm running towards nothing  
Again and again and again and again******

I… what? This can't be… I… well, I wasn't lost, but… Azalea? That can't be… I can't have run… I glance at my watch and see it's seven hours later than when I entered the forest from Goldenrod. I've ran all night through the forest. I was stunned and sat down. Well, fell down actually. It was then I realised how tired I was. It was unbelievable. I had chased this invisible pokémon all night and came up with nothing. I was sorry to disappoint my client but I was beat. There was no way I could… I couldn't even finish that thought because that was the time I fell asleep.

I

I woke up several hours later because some kids were poking me with sticks. I shooed them away and made my way back to Goldenrod, a hike of 3 hours that I didn't like to make. I'm not a hiking person. I know I just spend 7 hours running through Ilex Forest, but those were different circumstances. I had no idea what to say against my client and I felt sorry for her. I did. I didn't feel anything about that Oddish no more. His spell had worn off. When I came home I called her and said I hadn't found it. It remained still at the other side of the horn.

"That's okay," came her reply finally, "you've tried. It's my fault, so I must take responsibility."

I hung up the phone with a hint of guilt in me. Which was ridiculous since I had no real part in the turn of events that had took place, but I still felt some guilt.

I

I decided to turn in for the day and get some decent sleep this time. I was wakened several hours later by the phone.

"Mr. Hunter?" I didn't immediately recognise the voice.

"Yes?" I asked.

"It's a miracle, he's back."

"Who's back?"

"The oddish! My father came home and he was waiting in the living room, like he never left!"

"That's good," I told her, "I'm glad everything turned out good for you."

"Thank you, Mr. Hunter, thank you for everything."

I hung up the phone and turned again. Just as I was drifting away, I heard a high pitched wail and the smell of a forest at night. I sat up straight and turned on the light. Nothing was seen nor heard. I turned the light off and turned again. Needless to say I didn't get much sleep that night…

_"Was that supposed to be, a horror story?" Gary laughed._

_"Think what you will, kid," Tony sounded serious, "but I've never felt comfortable again in Ilex Forest."_

I

AN: Normally I don't like fics based on lyrics (mostly because I don't always know the songs or I can't really recall how they go), but when I had my first idea for this chapter, I thought it would work out perfectly. And I think the song really adds another dimension of suspense and creepiness to the story. I don't think I'm going to do something like this again, but it was a nice experiment.

Oh yeah: additional disclaimer: A Forest, lyrics by The Cure


	10. Ruined

Disclaimer: Welcome to the wonderful world that is Pokémon. Of course everything related to Pokémon is owned and licensed by Nintendo, and I'm sure the author of this story will do his best to treat Nintendo and Pokémon with as much respect as possible. Now, the characters in this story are all original except for professor Oak, Ash, Gary, Misty, Brock, several Jenny's and Joy's and some other weirdo's that wander around in the game and/or series and of course, the Pokémon.

I

Chapter 10 – Ruined

I

Normally I would go just outside Ilex Forest to train my pokémon, but after my recent adventures there, and since it was such a lovely day, I had gone to the National Park. I set on a bench, reading the newspaper while Warmonger, Blaster and Turtle were fighting all kinds of bug pokémon. Life is easy when you can trust your pokémon to stay out of trouble. But since they also considered it to be a lovely day, Blaster soon laid down in front of the bench, with Warmonger and Turtle next to me. I closed the paper and decided to just enjoy the surroundings and the nice weather. As I watched some joggers pass by, I heard a friendly voice addressing me.

"That's a big Blastoise!"

I looked up and saw a lovely brunette smiling as she admired Blaster's shell.

"Wow, you must have trained him a lot to get him so big," she told me.

"More luck than skill, I'm afraid," I had confess, "he found me actually."

"Well, it's still a magnificent pokémon," she complimented me as she sat down next to me, "I'm Stephanie."

"I'm Tony, pleased to meet you." I smiled, but that smile slightly froze when I saw her Persian lie down in front of her feet.

I know Persians are considered classy amongst the upper class, but I also knew that Persians where my father's most favoured pokémon, which made me kinda edgy.

"So, are you from Goldenrod?" she asked.

"Well, not originally," I told her, "but now I live there, yes."

"Really? Where are you from originally?" she enquired.

"Kanto, all around Kanto, actually. I moved a lot as a kid and lived in Viridian, Celadon, Fuchsia, Saffron, well practically everywhere."

Well, my father had residents in all those cities, so, technically I was right.

"Wow, must have been hard," she said.

I was about to fake it invoking sympathy when my cell phone rang.

"One moment please," I asked her as I answered my phone, "Hunter, how may I help you?… yes?… of course… yes, I know where that is… hm, that's normally not what I do but…well, let's say around… I have no idea, how rare is it? Hmm, what about 75 000? That's without other expenses, yes… Of course we can negotiate about the price, but I should warn you, it may rise as well… yes, of course, I understand… Right now? Very well, I'll see you in an hour… very well, see you there…"

I hung up the phone and called back my pokémon.

"I'm terribly sorry, Stephanie, but I'm afraid I'll have to leave you. It's a shame I have to work on such a lovely day, but that's what pays the rent."

"What is it exactly you do, if I may ask?" she asked me, while petting her Persian, "nothing illegal I hope?"

"No, of course, not," I assured her, "I catch wild pokémon for people who can't obtain them by all sorts of circumstances."

"That must be interesting work, I didn't even know something like that existed."

"It's a recent career choice," I told her as I left the park.

Too bad, she was quite a looker, but maybe I would see her again later on.

I

Forty five minutes later I parked my motorcycle at the visitor's parking of the Ruins of Alph. I entered the visitor's lobby and took out a leaflet concerning the ruins. According to the leaflet there the ruins were discovered about twenty years ago, and proved that there already existed pokémon while there were still ordinary animals around. The reason for these mutations is unknown, since some go back to the middle ages, when there wasn't even talk about radio-activity and other factors that might have jumpstarted the pokémon evolution. There was even once talk about a fossil dating from the ice age, but that was proven to be a forgery. But the ruins were the real thing, that was a fact. And because of that, a solid base for pokémon research. At least that's what the leaflet said. I had read it thoroughly and it was still some time before my schedule. Oh, fuck, what the hell?

"Excuse me," I asked the clerk behind the desk.

"Tickets are 250," he replied automatically, "150 for children under twelve."

"Actually, I'm here to see professor Calcium, I have an appointment."

"Oh," he said, "Mr. Hunter? You can go through and to the office at the right when you enter the ruins."

I found the office without any trouble and knocked on the door. A stern and loud voice told me to enter.

"Professor Calcium?" I asked as I pushed the door open.

A large man with a huge white beard looked at me under thick eyebrows with eyes that could shoot fire at appropriate times.

"That is me," he bellowed, "what can I do for you?"

"I'm Tony Hunter, I had an appointment with you."

"Ah yes, the pokémon hunter Clarence had called for. How do you do?"

"I'm fine, but what exactly is the reason I was sent for?"

"Ah," the professor grinned, "you cut right to the chase, excellent. Well, Mr. Hunter, if you'll follow me, I'll explain everything. Come along Clarence."

A skinny looking assistant with glasses almost bigger than his head, barely caught the clipboard Calcium had thrown to him and followed the professor. I was planning on going last, but Calcium called me closer.

"Stick around, young man, let's not waste time."

"What exactly is the problem?" I asked as I entered the elevator leading to the ruins.

"We've found a new site somewhere outside, but some blasted pokémon are in the way."

"Yes?" I urged on, still not clear on what my task was.

"We want you to get rid of them."

"Excuse me?"

"Clarence, you explain," Calcium shouted as the elevator opened and he disappeared into the underground ruins.

"Well, you see," Clarence started, "we've found a new site where we can dig, but it seems it's the natural habitat of Natu's. Professor Calcium wants them gone so we can dig there without any trouble."

"Aren't Natu's an endangered species?" I asked, raising a eyebrow.

"Uhm, yes," Clarence squirmed, "that's why he would appreciate it if you could do this without anyone knowing they were there."

Somehow I didn't think the dear professor would use the word appreciate.

"And why did you call me?" I asked.

"To be honest," Clarence sighed, "I didn't know who else to call. A friend of mine used your services once to catch a Vulpix and he said you were very resourceful. I thought you might find a way to relocate the Natu's, or maybe find a way even to evade this whole mess."

I looked at the assistant. It was clear to me he was scared to death of Calcium and I couldn't blame him. The good professor was very intimidating. I couldn't let him down. He had these puppy dog eyes that seemed to say "my mommy just got run over and I'm all alone in the world, won't you please take me home with you".

"Fine," I sighed, "I'll see what I can do."

I

"I'm sure Clarence has told you our problem?" Calcium asked loudly as I arrived at the new site.

Several Natu's flew up, frightened by the booming voice of the professor. He didn't need me to get rid of these birds, he just had to spend a whole afternoon there, and they would run from the sound of his voice! I bet if he whispered a deaf man would still be able to hear him.

"He has, but I have to tell you, this is no normal procedure for me. I therefore would appreciate it if your assistant could help me, to provide any information about the birds and the site as possible."

"What's to know about the site?" Calcium asked.

"If I'm not mistaken, Natu is a psychic pokémon and isn't known to be found anywhere else but near the ruins. Maybe there's a link."

"Yes, yes, you're right," Calcium frowned as he processed this, "Clarence, help him in any way you can. I'm going back to the office."

Clarence sighed relieved as Calcium entered the ruins again and turned to me.

"You really think there's a connection?"

"I have no idea," I replied as I fired up my laptop, "I just wanted to get him of your back."

"What are you doing?" Clarence asked.

"Trying to find as much as I can about Natu's. And could you please give me a short history about this place and why it hasn't been found before?"

"Oh, this should be in these papers somewhere," he said as he started rummaging through the papers on his clipboard, "ah here it is."

I took the papers, sat down in the grass and started reading.

"Anything else I can do for you?" Clarence asked.

"Hmm? Oh, you can get me a coke, if you like."

"Very well, I'll be right back."

With that the assistant entered the ruins and left me alone on the patch of land, next to the huge lake that surrounds the ruins.

I

"Something's not right," I sighed.

"I assure you, everything is there." Clarence told me.

"No, it's not that," I shook my head, "it's not that something's missing, it's just… I'm missing something. Something significant that I should be able to see."

I sighed again and looked up from the papers. I glanced over the lake and sighed again.

"It really is nice here," I said.

"Hmm?" Clarence looked up, "oh yes, now that you mention it, it is."

"You've never noticed it?"

"Oh, we're usually underground in the ruins," Clarence explained, "we don't really spend a lot of time up here."

"And the new site is again underground," I said as I looked at the cavern entrance.

"Oh yes, it always is."

I glanced back at the papers. There was something I couldn't place my finger on.

"This find, is it important?"

"Very!" Clarence told me, "a huge discovery in pokémon history. We could learn so much from it if we studied it."

"But you can't because of the birds," I continued, "I take it, since it's professor Calcium who wants me to get rid of the birds, "it's him that has found the fossil?"

"Fossils," Clarence corrected me, "there are about five of them. And yes, it is him that has found them."

"But the one that had researched the cavern before him," I consulted the notes, "William Heckburn? He didn't find anything."

"No, but William Heckburn is also an amateur. Archaeology is just a hobby to him."

"Could I see the fossils?"

"Uhm, why?" Clarence asked, "your concern is the birds, isn't it?"

"I told you, I'm missing something, and maybe those fossils can tell me what I miss. Besides, you were the one who said I was resourceful."

"Very well," Clarence nodded, "follow me."

I

The fossils were found somewhere in the back of the cavern, easily to be overlooked if you're not used to look for fossils. I gently caressed one of the fossils until Clarence noticed it.

"What are you doing?" he hissed, "Stop that, those things are very delicate!"

I held my hands up and apologised. In the light of Clarence his lantern I saw some white powder on my hand.

"You've never touched them, have you?" I asked.

"Of course not," Clarence shook his head, "we have to be very careful with them."

"How exactly did professor Calcium know to look in this cavern?"

"We always check every cavern each time we find a new technique to excavate."

"I see. You know, I saw fossils once before," I told him as I took out my knife, "at Mount Moon. Practically held one in my hands. Didn't look like this one of course, but I do know they didn't leave a white powder trace."

"White powder? What do you mean?"

I showed him my hand and as he leaned closer to examine the white powder, I chipped a piece of the fossil with my knife.

"Oh my God!" he shrieked, "what did you just do?"

"The thing I'm missing," I replied as I picked up the piece, "I got the feeling I'm getting closer. Could you analyse this in the lab?"

"We're only allowed to analyse things from known sites."

"And since this site isn't open for research yet, because of the birds, you're not allowed to analyse anything originating from these caves. Isn't there another place you can analyse this from? Or say that this comes from another site?"

"I couldn't do that!"

"Couldn't or wouldn't?" I asked, "this is important, Clarence."

"Fine, I'll see that it is analysed," he caved, "I'll have the result tomorrow morning."

"Very well."

I

Just as we emerged from the cavern, professor Calcium came out of the ruins.

"Well, Mr. Hunter? What is your business in the cavern if I may ask?" he bellowed.

"Just checking if the solution of our problem isn't inside the cavern," I replied, "no luck yet, but I'm optimistic."

"Well, get these damn birds out of here fast, so we can start digging properly! How long do you think you'll be able to get rid of them?"

"I don't know," I sighed, "there are a lot of factors to calculate."

"Well, you've spend already three hours already. I would have expected some progress by now!"

"Don't worry," I assured him, "I'm working on it. If you don't mind, I've asked Clarence to run some errands for me. I would appreciate it if you could let him do his work uninterrupted. The sooner his work for me is done, the sooner we can relocate the birds."

"Hmm," Calcium grunted, "very well, but you better make it quick, or tomorrow I'll find someone else to get rid of these birds. And maybe it won't be relocating."

"Don't worry, tomorrow will be fine," I said as Calcium went back inside the ruins.

"Uhm, Mr. Hunter?" Clarence asked, "what will you do while I…"

"Doing some more research," I replied as I opened my e-mail, "just checking some things."

Not even five minutes after I send my request, I got a reply. Did the guy live on the computer or what?

**l33t boi (ph34r me) (HAXXOR3588àhotmail) says:**

            what's up?

**I'm the best pokémon master! (pokémaster998775àhotmail) says:**

            I need some information

**l33t boi (ph34r me) (HAXXOR3588àhotmail) says:**

            what kind?

**I'm the best pokémon master! (pokémaster998775àhotmail) says:**

            what do you know about a William Heckburn?

**l33t boi (ph34r me) (HAXXOR3588àhotmail) says:**

            junior or senior?

**I'm the best pokémon master! (pokémaster998775àhotmail) says:**

            there's two?

**I'm the best pokémon master! (pokémaster998775àhotmail) says:**

            the archaeologist

**l33t boi (ph34r me) (HAXXOR3588àhotmail) says:**

            give me a sec

**l33t boi (ph34r me) (HAXXOR3588àhotmail) says:**

            okay here it is, William Heckburn junior, eligible bachelor, enjoys archaeology, rock climbing, deep sea diving, lives on daddy's allowance, although he is known to improve the family fortune

**I'm the best pokémon master! (pokémaster998775àhotmail) says:**

            and daddy?

**l33t boi (ph34r me) (HAXXOR3588àhotmail) says:**

            William Heckburn senior, tycoon, does communication, media, real estate, travel, huge sponsor of the pokéleague, big guy

**I'm the best pokémon master! (pokémaster998775àhotmail) says:**

            wait, what was that? Real estate?

I looked up from my laptop and looked over the lake again. This WAS a beautiful place. It was a much nicer lake than Lake Rage, and unspoiled by any civilisation, partly because of the ruins, partly because it was the breeding ground of the Natu's… no, they wouldn't?

**l33t boi (ph34r me) (HAXXOR3588àhotmail) says:**

            yep, why? What's your interest in the Heckburns?

**I'm the best pokémon master! (pokémaster998775àhotmail) says:**

            I think they're involved in a real estate scam

**l33t boi (ph34r me) (HAXXOR3588àhotmail) says:**

            ?

**I'm the best pokémon master! (pokémaster998775àhotmail) says:**

            I'm at Alph Ruins where they just found a new site, but they can't dig there coz it's a breeding place for rare birds

**I'm the best pokémon master! (pokémaster998775àhotmail) says:**

            I'm asked to get rid of the birds without anyone knowing so they can dig up the fossils

**I'm the best pokémon master! (pokémaster998775àhotmail) says:**

            last person to research this site was Heckburn and I got a feeling the fossils are fake

**l33t boi (ph34r me) (HAXXOR3588àhotmail) says:**

            you think the Heckburns planted the fossils there?

**I'm the best pokémon master! (pokémaster998775àhotmail) says:**

            as long as the birds are here, there not allowed to do anything

**l33t boi (ph34r me) (HAXXOR3588àhotmail) says:**

            but if the birds are gone, they can dig for fossils, but if the fossils are fake…

**I'm the best pokémon master! (pokémaster998775àhotmail) says:**

            could you find some proof to back this up?

**l33t boi (ph34r me) (HAXXOR3588àhotmail) says:**

            shouldn't be a problem, I'll mail you as soon as possible

**I'm the best pokémon master! (pokémaster998775àhotmail) says:**

            good luck

**l33t boi (ph34r me) (HAXXOR3588àhotmail) says:**

            whadya know, TR and DS aren't the only bad guys

All information I would gain on this case would arrive tomorrow morning, so, of course, I couldn't sleep. I got out of my tent I had set up next to the lake and stretched. It was a nice night, I had to admit, practically no clouds and a full moon. I heard several Natu's chirp in the nearby bushes and I felt completely relaxed. I closed my eyes and tried to savour the feeling. I almost succeeded but suddenly I felt a huge hostility coming over myself. Like I wanted to trash it all. I don't know what it was, but something drew my attention to the entrance of the ruins. I took out my knife and crept silently to the entrance, ready for anything. And I was hoping for anything, because I was out for blood. I was gonna fuck something up and I was gonna fuck it up good. As I hid in the shadows, two men, dressed in black with ski masks came out with a large pack.

"Careful," one of them whispered and motioned to my tent, "he's sleeping right over there."

"You take the fossil inside," the other replied, "and I'll guard the entrance of the cavern."

"You're kidding, right? Do you know how heavy this is?" the first shot back.

As they were both arguing, I jumped forward and tackled one of them. I threw my knife to the other one, but missed him. Hey, it's not like I've ever thrown a knife before! I started to hit on the one I was sitting on and kept hitting until the other one dragged me off and threw me in the lake.

"Are you alright?"

"Of course not!" my victim hissed, "I think the little shit broke my nose!"

"Who the fuck do you fucking call 'little shit', asshole?" I asked as I rose from the lake, sided by Blaster and War.

"Crap, he has pokémon!" the first said.

"You're fucking right I have pokémon, jerk-offs, I'm a fucking pokémon hunter! You guys should get informed better!"

It was then actually that it came to me they were informed about me. They knew I was sleeping there, but how? And why did I only think about this now? I could only remember the last minutes through a haze, until they had thrown me in the water.

"So, what are you motherfuckers doing here?"

The two men looked at each other and ran back into the ruins.

"Fuck 'em," I sighed and kneeled next to the pack they had been carrying.

"Fuck me!" I said as I opened it.

Talk about an interesting twist!

I

_"Why? What was in it?" Ash enquired._

_"I'll tell you in due time." Tony replied._

_"Is this one of those things to tense up your story?" Gary frowned._

_"Smart kid," Tony grinned, "now, where was I?"_

_"You were about to say what was in the pack." Misty said._

_"Nice try."_

I decided to take the pack inside the cavern and let Blaster and War guard it. It's contents had to be protected at all cost. If it was what I thought it was, I was home free. If it wasn't, well, I was fucked. Either way, it was important.

I

It was six o'clock in the morning when I woke up. I reached for my cell phone and dialled Clarence's number. After a lot of ringing, he answered.

"Hello?"

"Clarence? It's me, Tony. How is that analysis coming?"

"Do you have any idea what time it is?"

"Six o'clock. What about that analysis?"

"I couldn't do it."

"What do you mean? You couldn't do it?"

"Professor Calcium found out I was planning on doing an unregistered analysis and confiscated the fossil piece."

"Did you tell him what it was?"

"No, but he did say he was very disappointed in me."

"Well, I'm fucking disappointed in you! Why the fuck didn't you call me?"

"No need to get…" he started.

"Yes fucking need!" I cut him off, "I'm fucking trying to save a couple of endangered birds and you lose the only thing that can help us and you don't even fucking tell me?"

I hung up and turned on my computer and checked my mail. Tom was now the only one I could count on for further proof. He had send me several pictures of both Heckburns and rejected applications of them to buy this plot of land. But no real prove. I was fucked. The birds were fucked. I sighed and sat back down, forcing myself to think. A small Natu jumped up next to me and flew up to sit on my knee.

"Hey little bird," I greeted it, "you're fucked, you know that?"

I

The Natu looked intensely at me and I felt like a jolt went through me. I saw two men. I recognised Heckburn from his picture. Two men carrying a big bucket with white powder into the cavern and then several buckets of water. Plaster? They made the thing out of plaster? Didn't they know that it was completely fragile? But then again, nothing would happen to it. It wasn't like anyone would go and smash the fossils, right? A wicked thought emerged in my mind. Better keep that as a last resort. Time to prove I was resourceful. What other ways are there to ruin a plaster fossil? Or maybe I wouldn't even have to ruin it. I entered the cavern again and submerged with one of the fossils in my arms. They didn't even use a wooden construct to fortify it. Clarence was right, they were fucking amateurs, but not in the sense that he had meant. I put the fossil down and flipped it over. The details of the bones were now nowhere to be seen. They had clearly only worked on the top of the fossil. They didn't think anyone would bother to check the bottom. They didn't think anyone would DARE to even carry a fossil. But I dared anything. I had those fuckers now. I called Calcium and told him I had important news.

"Did you get rid of those birds?" he asked.

"Let's just say they're not your problem anymore."

I hung up and turned to the bird.

"So it was you that warned me this night of those guys, wasn't it? Don't ever fucking do it like that again!"

The bird held his head crooked and jumped back into the bushes.

"Psychic birds, my ass," I hissed, "don't ever steer my emotions again."

I

Half an hour later Calcium and Clarence burst out of the ruins and found me sitting against a tree, admiring the scenery with my feet on the fossil.

"What do you think you're doing?" he shouted.

I raised my eyebrow because I honestly thought he couldn't go above his normal volume, but now he shouted harder.

"Enjoying the scenery," I calmly said, "it's nice here, isn't it?"

"You took one of the fossils out and you're using it as a footstool?"

I looked down at the fossil as if I hadn't seen it before.

"Whadya know, I am," I smiled, "but before I elaborate over that, could you tell me something about fossils?"

"What are you talking about?"

"Well, I was under the impression that fossils were petrified bones, correct?"

"Indeed," Calcium frowned as professionalism took over, "fossils are formed due to severe pressure and become very hard to survive their environment, so to speak."

"And without a doubt, very heavy?"

"Yes, due to the pressure they have a huge mass."

"Then," I said as I stood up and grabbed the fossil, "I should be able to do this?"

I threw the fossil to Calcium who panicked and barely caught it.

"Are you insane?" he roared, "this…"

He stopped and weighed the fossil in his hand.

"This can't be right…" he started.

"I chipped a piece of the fossil yesterday and gave it to Clarence for analysis, but it seems you had confiscated it."

"I did no such thing!" Calcium frowned, "I went home after I had visited you. Clarence? What is the meaning of this?"

Clarence tried to grin and squirmed under our prying eyes.

"That explains why I had a visit this night," I nodded, "I knew someone had informed them about me, but I didn't know who. I had a gut feeling it was you, since I knew it couldn't be my sources, but I have to admit, professor Calcium was also on my list."

"Huh? What are you talking about?" Calcium asked me, "what kind of visit did you have?"

"Blaster!" I called out, and soon the Blastoise would come out of the cavern, holding the pack.

"They were planning to take that plaster fossil with them, and leave this instead," I explained, "take a look if you want. It's still in the original wrapper."

Calcium kneeled next to the pack and tore the paper away. A nice shiny fossil came from underneath.

"This is…" he started.

"A fine forgery," I nodded.

Well, I hoped it was, otherwise I was completely wrong about the whole bird removal thing.

"We'll send this to the lab right away," Calcium turned to his assistant, "Clarence, you… what the hell?"

It appeared the little rat had fled the scene.

"Oh well," Calcium shrugged, "there are other assistants."

He took out his cell phone and dialled a number. In fifteen minutes there was a sample on its way to the lab. Forty five minutes later, we had the result. It was a fake.

"Amateur," I shook my head.

"What do you mean?" Calcium asked, "the lab said it was a very good forgery, and if it hadn't been for the age count I had asked they would have said it was the real thing."

"I was talking about Clarence," I explained, "I would have smashed up the lab or something to delay the analysis."

Calcium stared at me and I shook my head.

"Sorry, never mind."

I

"So you think Mr. Heckburn was behind this?" Calcium asked as we entered the elevator to take us back to the entrance of the Ruins.

"I think so, his son plants a plaster fossil and it was then a matter of time before you would come and check it out again."

"Actually, now that you mention it, it was Clarence that insisted on going through that cave again."

"You weren't allowed to dig there because of the birds, so if you got rid of the Natu's, you could go and dig. But then the fossils would prove to be fake and the digging would stop. Enter Heckburn. He buys this patch of land, which he couldn't do before since it was a breeding ground for Natu's, and builds a hotel or something."

"I can't believe he would use me like that." Calcium shook his head, "I can't believe Clarence would do something like that either."

"And when I asked Clarence to run that analysis of that piece of fake fossil, he called Heckburn. Heckburn then decided to come when I was sleeping, and switch the plaster fossil with better forgery since I knew it was a fake. Then it would seem like I had been mistaken, after all, what did I know about fossils? You would have fired me for meddling in things that weren't my affairs and those birds would have been eradicated."

"Luckily it never get that far," Calcium sighed, "I feel terrible about this."

"Yeah," I said as we got out of the elevator and a Natu landed close nearby.

I eyed menacingly the Natu until it flew away.

"I know how you feel, I feel terrible as well."

_"It's good those little birds were saved." Misty sighed, "it's terrible what some people would do to innocent pokémon like that."_

_"Yeah, those fuckers were really innocent," Tony muttered._

_"They warned you about those guys that were gonna switch the fossils, didn't they?" Misty continued, "so what if they pushed you a bit harder than you liked."_

_Tony said nothing but let his mind wander over the events again. But this time not as he wanted them to recall._

I

_The three men had emerged from the shadow, carrying the large package. They had put it on the ground to decide what they would do next. It was then that Tony had leapt out of hiding. He tackled the first and started stabbing with is knife. One of the others tried to pull him off, but Tony's elbow came in contact with his nose, causing him to back off. The other one was more successful and threw him in the lake._

_"Crap, I think he broke my nose!" the first one said._

_"Oh my fucking God, oh my fucking God, oh my fucking God," the other one started to rant._

_"What? It hurts like hell, but it's not that bad."_

_"No, he killed Sam! He fucking stabbed him to death! He's fucking dead!"_

_The goon with the broken nose looked shocked at his fallen companion. Tony's victim was covered in blood, leaking from countless wounds._

_"That little shit killed him?"_

_"Who the fuck do you fucking call 'little shit', asshole?" Tony asked as he rose from the lake, most of the blood washed away by the water, flanked by War and Blaster._

_"Crap, he has pokémon as well!"_

_"You're fucking right I have pokémon, jerk-offs," Tony shouted, trying to mask his trembling voice, "I'm a fucking pokémon hunter! You guys should get informed better!"_

_The two of them looked at the two water pokémon and back at Tony who was still clenching the knife. They looked at each other, down at their fallen companion and back at Tony._

_"You'll fucking pay for this, you shit." The one with the broken nose hissed before they ran._

_Tony practically dragged himself to the shore and fell to his knees next to the body._

_"Oh fuck," he whispered, "oh fuck, what the fuck have I done?"_

_He looked at the knife he was still holding in disbelief and threw it away. He crawled to the shore again and grabbed Blaster and War._

_"What the fuck have I done?" he asked them, "I've fucking killed him! I fucking killed someone. I don't know what came over me! I don't remember what happened exactly! It was all a red haze. I just grabbed my knife, leaped out and started stabbing and now he's dead. I killed him."_

_Blaster looked up and shot a squirt of water to the nearby bushes, causing a dozen Natu to fly up. He then went to the dead goon and carried him under water. War tried to comfort Tony while he ranted on._

_"It's gonna be okay," Tony whispered to himself, "it's gonna be okay. I killed somebody, but it's gonna be okay. It's gonna be okay."_

_For the first time in a long time, Tony cried himself to sleep…_

I

AN: Okay, two things before ending this chapter. First of all, I know, I know, I said I wasn't gonna do controlling pokémon, but I couldn't help it, I had nothing to do with this story. I just sat by my computer and it wrote itself. I don't make up the adventures of Tony, I just tell them. One great idea after another ensued and although the initial role of the Natu were to show Tony that the fossil was made of plaster, Clarence his betrayal emerged. Since stopping the analysis wasn't enough those guys with the other fossil showed up. The Natu then just had to warn Tony about them, but I didn't want to change the insight of their true psychic powers later in the story (since I had already written that) I decided on mind controlling through stimulating emotions. And since this story is now rated R and it hasn't really lived up to it's rating (fucking for blocking it from PG-13 for two little fucks)…

And second, normally I would have updated last week, but since I'm honest to my readers, I'm not gonna say I was preoccupied with Neverwinter Nights, I'll just tell the truth and say that first of all, this was a large chapter which took long to write and I edited some spelling mistakes in the previous chapters. And strangely enough, the previous chapter (based on the lyrics of A Forest by the Cure) had no reviews… what? You ingrates don't know the Cure? SHAME ON YOU!


	11. Towers

Disclaimer: Welcome to the wonderful world that is Pokémon. Of course everything related to Pokémon is owned and licensed by Nintendo, and I'm sure the author of this story will do his best to treat Nintendo and Pokémon with as much respect as possible. Now, the characters in this story are all original except for professor Oak, Ash, Gary, Misty, Brock, several Jenny's and Joy's and some other weirdo's that wander around in the game and/or series and of course, the Pokémon.

I 

Chapter 11 – Towers

I

I needed some rest after my experiences with those fucking Natu's, and I thought spiritual guidance was best. What? Something had messed with my mind, and I thought the best thing to do was to clear it!

_Not to mention, Tony thought, getting over the fact I killed someone cold blooded._

I informed myself on the internet about priests and monks and the likes, and I found there were quite a lot in Johto. And apparently they all resided in towers. I don't know if those monks build the towers or the towers just attracted them, but…

_"Well, I think it's quite obvious that the monks build the towers," Ash interrupted, "I mean, somebody had to build them, right?"_

_"That was a joke," Tony glared, "thank you for fucking it up."_

_Ash mumbled an apology and tried to hide himself from sight.   
_

Anyway, apparently there were four towers in Johto, the Battle Tower, which didn't held any monks, only trainers, so it didn't really qualify as a tower…

_"Don't even think about it, kid!" Tony's finger shot out right in front of Ash's nose._

_Ash closed his mouth, mumbled another apology and crept back into hiding.   
_

And then there was still the Burned Tower, the Tin Tower and the Sprout Tower. Apparently the Burned Tower and the Tin Tower used to be twin towers, but one of them got burned, I forgot which one. Apparently some big ass bird flew into one. No repercussions were made against the bird. Anyway, they sorta rebuild the tower. Well, they fortified it so it wouldn't collapse, but it's still ruined. Don't know why they just didn't rebuild it, probably because of the tourist to check out the disaster site The Tin Tower was spared and therefore has less visitors. The last tower is Sprout Tower, which wiggles, because it's build around a huge Bellsprout. Hey, why not? What ever rocks your boat, dude.

Anyway, which one was I'm going to pick? The Burned Tower and Tin Tower were located in Ecruteak, and Sprout Tower was in Violet. A coin toss decided I was going to check out Ecruteak. I started up my bike and drove off.

I

Did I say that tourists liked to check out the disaster site? Well, that was an understatement. They fucking loved it! I wasn't going to find spiritual enlightenment here, unless I took a guided tour. I didn't find a way to the Tin Tower, although I could see it in the distance, so I asked one of the local folks how to get to the Tin Tower.

"No, no," he shook his head, "it's the Burned Tower you want."

To emphasise my true goal, he held up a small model of the ruined tower. My fault I guess, I shouldn't have picked a souvenir vendor.

"No, I really want the Tin Tower. Not the Burned one. I'm not here for pleasure, it's business."

"Business?" the man frowned, "but there's only monks there, nothing of business."

"I'll decide that for myself," I said, "now how do I get to the tower?"

"You sure you want to get to the Tin Tower?" the man raised an eyebrow.

I sighed, getting the hint.

"If you show me the way to the Tin Tower, I'll buy one of your souvenirs."

"All you have to do is go to the information desk of the Burned Tower and ask to let you pass to the Tin Tower."

"That's it?"

I was astounded, could it be this simple?

"That's it," the guy nodded, "now, what can I get you?"

"Give me a package of those fake fire birds," I said, "those look handy."

"Sure are," the guy grinned as he handed me them over, "place them in the ground, light the fuse, and then get to a safe distance to see the Ho-oh take off in a blaze of fire."

"Blazes usually are," I muttered under my breath as I paid the guy.

If I couldn't get into the Tin Tower via the information desk, I would use those Ho-oh's on his booth.

I

"Good morning, sir, do you want to take a tour, or buy a guide?"

"Neither, I would like to visit the Tin Tower."

The receptionist blinked, but regained her posture.

"I'm sorry sir, but the Tin Tower isn't open for visitors."

"No, sorry, I meant, I wanted to visit the monks…"

"Oh," she blinked again, "uhm, the passage way is, uhm, that door over there."

"Thank you."

I

A few minutes later I was back outside on a small path leading through the woods. About fifteen minutes later I arrived at the tower. I knocked on the small door and I couldn't help but think at the large gate that was the entrance of the Burned Tower. I had thought that looked fairly new. A young bald man opened the door.

"This isn't the Burned Tower anymore," he said, "this is the Tin Tower and isn't open for visitors."

"I know," I nodded, "I'm not here to visit the tower, I seek spiritual guidance."

"Oh, in that case, come in."

The monk opened the door and let me in.

"Do you get a lot of people trying to visit the tower?" I asked as I entered.

"Every day a few," he sighed, "people want to see how the Burned Tower looked like before the Ho-oh made it's nest there. Although there are plenty pictures of it in the tower."

Just as he closed the door, somebody knocked again. The young monk sighed and opened the door again.

"This isn't the Burned Tower anymore, this is the Tin Tower and isn't open for visitors."

"What?" a fat guy in a hawaiian shirt with a camera around his neck frowned, "but you let that other guy in!"

"Yes, but he's not a tourist."

"You're not gonna say he's a monk, do you? He had long hair for crying out loud."

"I'm a new breed of monk," I replied, "and besides, under the hair? I'm bald."

"What? Come on!"

"Sorry, you'll have to go back," the monk said as he closed the door.

I

"Now, how may I help you?" he asked me as he led me deeper into the tower.

"Well," I said, suddenly realising I hadn't completely thought this through, "I would like to see the head monk. I'm somewhat at a loss, and I'm looking for guidance."

"You've seen the light?" the monk asked.

"Quite the opposite actually, I'm completely in the dark."

"Aha, please this way."

I followed the monk some stories up and opened a large door. In the back of the room sat three old bald guys, even wrinklier than Mr. Fuji. I walked over and sat down in front of the monks, bowing slightly to greet them. I was hoping I didn't offend them, since I had no idea what I was supposed to do.

"Greetings," the middle (and oldest) one said, "how may we be of assistance."

"Well," I started, slightly embarrassed to tell my story to these strangers, "I recently had a very traumatic experience and I would like to seek guidance."

The two others leaned closer to the head monk and mumbled something.

"I'm sorry," he said, "but if you've had a traumatic experience, I suggest you'd take a shrink, those are better at dealing with that. If you're truly seeking spiritual guidance, then you may stay, but in your case, I think it's better if you left."

I thought about this for a moment, and nodded. I stood up and turned away. Well, no luck here, time to go to Violet. What? You thought I would give up this easy?

I

I was driving on the road to Violet as I saw the tower. I parked my bike at the side of the road and checked again. Yep, that tower was still moving. Guess it really did wiggle. Well, if not, what are the odds that I happen to be there when that tower decides to start wiggling? I have no idea, but I do know, if that was the case, I was going to be the one everyone depended on to fix it. Maybe I could still turn and run? Come on, it always wiggles, right? I mean, not just today… that's what I've been told… It would be a MAJOR coincidence if people said it wiggled, but didn't, and started when I arrived…

I

So I ended up flipping a coin to see if I was going or not. But if this was something funky and I had to sort things out, fuck 'em. I was turning back to Goldenrod after each and everyone sucked my dick, cause I wasn't handling anything. Well, maybe I'm a bit paranoid, but after the shit I've seen… Anyway, I arrived at Violet and parked my bike just outside the town. I could have parked closer, there were lots of empty spaces near the tower, but I didn't trust that wiggling tower one bit. Pretty cheerful because no one had asked for my help yet, but still holding a firm eye on the tower, I made my way to the moving Sprout Tower. I knew this was a real monastery, just like the Tin Tower. No information desk in sight, but it was accessible to the public. I entered the tower and looked around for someone who could give me guidance. Ah, one wrinkled raisin, coming up.

"Excuse me," I tapped a sweeper on his shoulder.

The guy turned around and his face wrinkled more as he smiled.

"Uhm, I'm looking for guidance," I said, "you know, of the spiritual kind?"

"Sorry kid," the sweeper sighed, "we sell hamburgers here…"

I raised an eyebrow as I tried to digest that information when I saw a twinkle in his eye.

"Come along," he said as he nodded me to follow him, "let's see what's today's special."

I followed him to the back where he put his broom in a small cabinet and went up the stairs. The stairs only went up one floor and it seemed the entire floor seemed to consist of one big room with a slightly moving pillar in the middle. I saw another set of stairs were on the other side.

"So, why do you seek guidance?" the sweeper asked as he guided me to the other set of stairs.

"Well," I started, "I recently had a very traumatic experience and I'm looking for a way to deal with it."

"And you've decided to come here," he nodded, "how very nice of you."

God, the movement on this floor was even worse.

"Well, actually I went to Ecruteak first, but they kicked me out."

"Ah, I see, how very honest of you. What made you think we wouldn't kick you out after you telling us a bunch of monks already did the same?"

Hmm, good point, maybe it had been better if I hadn't told him. Floor four, and even worse movement.

"Well, to be honest, I hadn't."

"You should ask yourself questions to know the essence of you. If you can answer those, you're one step closer to true nirvana."

"The band?" I frowned.

"Eternal bliss," he corrected.

"Oh, THAT Nirvana," I nodded, "could you excuse me for a moment?"

We were on the fifth floor and the floor were shaking as if the floorboards were stacked on a thousand washing machines, all swirling like there were no clean clothes left in the world. I fell to my knees and threw up.

"I'm sorry," I said as I got up, "guess I came motion sick."

"That's okay," the sweeper said, "it's not my floor to clean. Besides, most guys who climb the tower for the first time throw up on the third level. But let's return to the second floor and talk further."

I

Ten minutes later we sat on the floor somewhere near the pillar in the large vibrating room.

"So, all you have to do here is ask questions?" I asked, "you know the answers to everything?"

"Well, not everything, but we try to seek as much answers as possible."

"Okay then," I ventured, "why is this tower moving?"

"It's build around a large Bellsprout."

"No shit! That's real?"

"Yes it is."

"What happens if the Bellsprout would die?" I asked.

"That's a question nobody wants to know the answer to."

"Fair enough," I said as I went through some scenario's in my head.

"Any more questions? Or can we start with the important ones?"

"Just one, why didn't they rebuild the Burned Tower in Ecruteak?"

"Next to that dancing parlour the Burned Tower in it's present state is the only thing that attracts people to Ecruteak. They build their whole economic system on ripping off tourists. If they rebuild it, they would lose their income."

"Thought so," I nodded, "now, what are the important questions?"

"The ones I will ask," the sweeper said, "now, tell me, why have you come here?"

I

So I told him my whole ordeal, who I was, where I came from, what I had done before I went to Johto and finally the whole thing at Alph Ruins.

"I see," he said when I had finished, "the abbot of the Tin Tower may have been right, you might need a psychiatrist. But I don't think you need to go that far. The answer to you problem might be much simpler."

"Spiritual guidance? I mean, that's why I'm here."

"No, not that. That's something you don't need. I believe it will all become clear when you find the answer to my next question."

"Which is?"

"When was the last time you had a vacation?"

I

AN: Okay, I'm kinda disappointed. I mean, no reviews for the last two chapters? That's not really encouraging, and I do want to continue this story after Tony reaches Kanto, so start reviewing! Or else you'll have to wait for another year for Hunter 3 (now if that's not a threat, I don't know what is). Anyway, as you might have guessed Tony goes on a vacation (woohoo, beach fun! Be nice and maybe I'll throw in a topless sunbathing beauty, or even Tony topless!), and who knows (but me) what he'll encounter there! I should warn you, it's not what you'ld expect...


	12. Surfs up

Disclaimer: Welcome to the wonderful world that is Pokémon. Of course everything related to Pokémon is owned and licensed by Nintendo, and I'm sure the author of this story will do his best to treat Nintendo and Pokémon with as much respect as possible. Now, the characters in this story are all original except for professor Oak, Ash, Gary, Misty, Brock, several Jenny's and Joy's and some other weirdo's that wander around in the game and/or series and of course, the Pokémon.

I

Chapter 12 – Surfs up

I

I had searched for spiritual guidance and I was told by a small wrinkled raisin to take a vacation. Why didn't I think of that? Three days later I arrived at Cianwood and I had decided to do nothing, except lying on the beach and watching fine babes pass by. Of course knowing my luck, something was going to happen, but I decided to just wait with worrying until it happened. I checked in at the local hotel cursing the fact I didn't have the pokétrainer status anymore. But I knew I couldn't risk anyone knowing I was here. There had been too many people after me in Kanto. Then again, that business with Team Rocket was finished, after all, I was on speaking terms with Tom and David, the Dark Squad wasn't really after me, and since I hadn't really committed any crimes in Kanto I had nothing to fear from the cops. So why was it again I didn't become a pokémon trainer anymore? Because I knew Oak and Jenny would come after me and try to "explain" that whole thing, and that was something I didn't really want. My business in Kanto was finished, no need to ever go back. As far as I was concerned the trainer was in Kanto, the hunter was in Johto.

_"So why did you come back?" Ash asked._

_"You didn't see that big ass Dragonite at Bill's place?"_

_"Good point."_

I grabbed my i-pod and headed out for the beach. I laid calmly on the beach with some Mano Chao on my set with Blaster and War alongside of me until a shade came over my eyes. I took of my set and sat up.

"Yes?" I enquired.

"I'm sorry," the young lifeguard said, "but we don't allow large pokémon on this beach."

I sighed and looked her up and down a bit.

"They're water pokémon," I tried, "they like the beach. I found even them on a beach. And besides, Blaster isn't that large."

"Not large?" she grinned, thinking she had an arrogant know-it-all in front of her, "Blastoise is one of the largest pokémon around."

I sighed and my hand went to a pokéball. There is something you should know about me. I do come off as an arrogant know-it-all, but somehow it's not longer arrogance when you're indeed as good as you say, and I'm as good as I say. So instead of calling Blaster back, I called forward Frostbite.

"Now, does that Blastoise really look that large?" I asked with an innocent smile.

I sighed and called back the Articuno, along with Blaster and War, since I came to realise some people have no sense of humour and don't understand the concept of sarcasm. And I was correct, just as I was about to leave the area, a heavy hand landed on my shoulder.

"Yes?" I asked innocently.

"Did you threaten our lifeguard?" a large man who's chest would put my wardrobe to shame asked.

"That doesn't sound like anything I would do," I answered, "but I've been known to do things I normally wouldn't do. How exactly was I supposed to threaten this lifeguard of yours?"

"Wise ass, aren't you?" the guy nodded and firmed his grip on my shoulder, trying to make me squirm.

Unfortunately (for me that is), I have a huge pain tolerance. And this guy wasn't far from reaching it.

"Is there some reason for this macho behaviour?" I asked as I glanced at his hand, "or do you get off by bullying people around?"

He grunted and let go of my shoulder. Just in time, thank you God!

"I'd have to ask you if you could come with me," he asked.

"That I will not," I replied, "I see no reason why I should go with you. And since you've already threatened me physically I'm certainly not really all that set on being alone with you. Now if you don't leave me alone, I will be forced to call the police on you."

"You're gonna call the cops on me?" the big guy frowned, "but I'm the head of the lifeguards."

"Yeah, that might work to get in the swimsuits of young impressionable girls, or boys, I have an open mind, but me, I would like to see some ID first. Ah, officer?"

A cop who had been watching us for some time came closer, not fully understanding what was going on.

"Well, Earl?" he asked the big guy, "what seems to be the problem?"

"I'm sorry," I interjected, "but I was the one that called you? I would like to register a complaint against this individual."

The cop frowned and looked from me to Earl. He took off his hat and ran a hand through his blonde hair.

"Earl? Why? He's the head of the lifeguards."

"Well," I started, "he gripped me and tried to crush my shoulder, which is physical abuse, and told me to go with him after which he intensified his grip on my shoulder. As for that head of the lifeguards part, he never showed me any ID, so forgive me if I don't really believe that."

"He threatened one of our lifeguards…" Earl started, but I interrupted him.

"Lifeguards aren't your business, but lifeguard business. So you shouldn't meddle with that."

"But I'm the head of the lifeguards!"

"Show him some ID," the cop sighed, clearly smarter than sixpack chest here.

Earl reached into his hip purse and showed me his lifeguard card.

"Nice to meet you," I told him sincerely, "now what about that lifeguard?"

"He threatened one of our lifeguards!"

"Is this true?" the cop asked, seemingly taking my side (which is actually understandable, nobody really likes the strong good-looking type who gets all the girls, I mean, that's what started my adventure in Kanto).

"Not at all!" I said, "this lifeguard came to me to tell me that I couldn't keep my Blastoise on the beach because there seems to be a "no large pokémon" rule in these parts of the beach."

"This is correct," Earl nodded, "we don't allow large pokémon here."

"So I told her I didn't think my Blastoise was that large…"

"It's a Blastoise for crying out loud," Earl interjected, "if that isn't a large pokémon…"

"And I showed her what I did think was a large pokémon."

"That Articuno I saw?" the cop asked.

"Exactly," I nodded, "now THAT is a large pokémon."

"So you just showed what you thought is a large pokémon, but didn't mean to threaten the life guard."

"Not at all."

"There you go," the cop smiled, "all a misunderstanding. I do believe you're free to go."

"What? Wait a minute…" Earl started, but I didn't waste this opportunity.

"Thank you very much, and by the way, do you know a part of the beach where they allow any kind of pokémon?"

"About three miles that way, the beach isn't that nice as here, but I think it's still a nice spot. A lot of surfers go there."

"Thank you very much, officer," I thanked him and grabbed my bag.

"And Earl?" the cop continued, "I think it's best if you put some sign concerning the maximum height and length of a pokémon that's allowed to enter. Have a nice day."

I walked away with the cop with a confident grin on my face.

"I could you fine for that Articuno," he said to me, wiping it away.

"Well," I started, not really sure how I would bullshit my way out of this one, "you see…"

"That's okay, it was Earl who should have thought about that. Just follow this road until you reach a small path towards the sea. There you'll find a beach that's usually only reserved for the local surfers. But if you'll tell them that Andy send you, you'll do fine."

"Thanks a lot," I told him and got on my way.

I

Well, that small path wasn't three miles away, it was at least three miles, and it took me half an hour to reach the beach. Why it is called a small path you ask?

_"Uhm, actually we didn't…" Ash started, but Tony's glare cut him short._

Because only one person carrying a surfboard can pass at a time. If you were fat you wouldn't be able to get through, surfboard or not. I finally reached the beach and was immediately spotted by the local surfers.

"Hey!" one of them shouted as I cursed my way out of the bushes, "what you doing here? This is a private beach!"

"Didn't see a sign," I replied, I couldn't help it, I just had to get smart with him, "and Andy send me."

"How do you know Andy?" a blonde girl asked me.

"Ran into him when I had some trouble with Earl."

"The lifeguard geek who hits on every chick he meets?" the first speaker, possible the ringleader of the group, asked.

"That's the guy," I nodded, "couldn't stand my pokémon was bigger than his."

"His what?" some one in the back asked.

"And it's probably not so hard to be bigger," a girl giggled and nudged her friend.

"God, I hope you don't know that first hand," the leader shook his head.

"I've heard a lot of stories in the hotel I work," the girl defended herself, "that's how I know."

"Look," I drew the attention back to me, "I'm sure all this information will be helpful the next time I run into him, but I'm not really planning that, okay? Anyway, Andy helped me out and told me to come here."

"I don't know," the ringleader looked me up and down, "if Andy says he's okay… Nah, I still got to stick to our policy, only surfers allowed. Can you surf, dude?"

Huh? I still lacked some knowledge of my past, but I did know that surfing wasn't something I had learned.

"Hell no," I told him truthfully, "but I am good in bullshitting my way out of sticky situations, so give me a surfboard, show me what part I stand on, and you'll say I'm one of you guys before I even hit the water."

"Nice try, dude," the guy grinned, "but you'll still have to prove on the waves. The boards are over there."

"Well, it was worth a try," I shrugged.

I walked over to the boards and picked out the one that produced the least sniggering behind me. I sighed and looked at the waves. A small Pikachu had just emerged from underneath the waves and was now gently gliding on his board towards the shore. Fuck, you find those little fuckers anywhere, don't you? Well, if smoothtalking wouldn't work, how about intimidation?

"Mind if I let my pokémon watch me for moral support?" I asked innocently.

"Sure, go ahead," the blonde girl said.

I let out Turtle, War and Blaster. This last one caused a few people to gasp and whisper.

"Fuck, look at the size of that Blastoise!"

"It's fucking big!"

"Big? You mean huge!"

"Well," I remarked smugly, "War is also pretty big for a Wartortle."

I didn't tell them that Turtle was pretty small for Squirtle standards, but I had come to notice he didn't have to be big. He was just the right size to bite in someone's ankles. Fuck, who was it again who had said "It's the little buggers you got to be afraid off, they're the ones who can reach parts other men have to do effort for". 'Steelnuts' Willy, that was the guy. He started to say that right after he earned his nickname, after a pup Growlithe bit off his testicles. Ah, 'Steelnuts', hell of a Rocket, but I'm trailing off.

"I can see why you had trouble with Earl," the ringleader nodded approvingly, "that's one big pokémon."

"Oh no," I said, "he just got me in trouble with a life guard. My trouble with Earl started because of Frostbite."

"Frostbite?" his eyebrows rose.

I let the bird pokémon out and everyone jumped back at least five feet.

"Now, about this surfing," I tried to sound as casual as possible, "is there some place I can change? Although I'm normally not this lightly dressed, I would like to wear my swimsuit when I go into the water."

"Uhm, yeah," the blonde girl said, "I'll show you, it's this way."

I tried to keep the smile on my face from not turning into a grin, but I'm not really sure if I completely succeeded. I followed the girl to a few cabins alongside the bushes.

"That's one impressive pokémon," the girl said.

"One of the five legendary birds." I replied.

"How did you find it?"

"Actually, it found me," I said, "saved my life a while back."

"Wow, that's amazing. You know, they say there's a legendary bird on those islands a bit further."

I turned to look at the horizon, and indeed, I could just make out a black spot that could have been an island.

"But there's something else there too," she continued, "it's not a bird, although it also flies. A dark pokémon, colour I mean, not type. It looks like some kind of dragon, well, that's what the rumours say. But no one really believes it, because, well, they ARE rumours. But I've seen something late at night, wading through the water with big dragonlike wings."

"There not really that many dragontype pokémon," I said as I put down my stuff, "and I don't think that many have actual wings. So how did you know they were dragonlike?"

"Well, actually," she confessed, "they kinda looked like the wings dragons have in those old story books. And they sorta reminded me of this Dragonite I once saw when I was just a little girl. They kinda looked the same, well at least to me."

"Dragonite?" I narrowed my eyes and looked back at the horizon, "darkly coloured? No shit."

"Something the matter?" she asked as she caught my gaze.

"Nah," I lied, "reminded me of something I still have to do."

"Well, you can change here, I'll go back to the group."

"One more thing," I asked, "what's the deal with Andy, no offence, but he don't really looks like a surfer to me."

"He's my brother," she said, "I'm Karen."

"Tony, pleased to meet-"

My cell phone interrupted me and I signalled her this would only take a second.

"Hunter speaking,… yes… what?… Now?… I'm on a vacation for the mo… you can't… but I… double? Do you know… yes… but… do you know… now listen to me…listen… yes, do you know how many vacations I've been on the last five years? … Guess, even an Onix could show it on his fingers… my point exactly, so you see… okay, keep talking… still not impressed… fine, tell me where and I'll be there as soon as possible… of course, I'll see you there."

I hung up the phone and grabbed my bag. I marched back to the beach under the puzzled gaze of Karen.

"No show today, boys," I called out loudly, causing my pokémon to look back, "just got a job offer, well worth of cutting this vacation short. We're needed in Cherrygrove. Don't worry, they have water there too."

They all nodded and War slammed his paws into one another and let out a small cry.

"Probably, but first, Frostbite, you'll need to fly us back to Cyanwood so I can get my stuff from the hotel. No fucking way I'm walking that distance again. And then fly to Olivine to pick up my cycle."

Frostbite roared and lowered himself.

"Anyway, boys and girls," I addressed the crowd, "it was fun while it lasted, but I have to go. I'm a terrible workaholic, especially when huge amounts of money is at stake."

"What kind of work do you do then?" Karen asked as I mounted the Articuno.

"I hunt pokémon," I replied, "and maybe, one day, I'll come to get that dark pokémon on that island."

"Hopefully soon," she smiled as I took off, "have a safe journey, Tony!"

Yep, I'm a chick magnet.

I

Half an hour later I was flying over the ocean and it suddenly dawned to me. Although I had gotten that phone call, nothing actually happened to me while on Cyanwood. Nothing at all! The only thing that now could happen above the ocean was when I passed those so called Whirl Islands.

"Frost!" I yelled above the streaming wind, "stay away from those islands!"

Nothing happened on my journey back. It was bliss.

_"Nothing happened?" Ash groaned, "that's boring!"_

_"Boring is good," Tony nodded, "you know the people who say that excitement is fun? Those are people who never have excitement. Those who have known true excitement, like me, know what good times boring is. You should enjoy boring, it's less lethal."_

I

AN: To be honest, I liked the idea of Tony going on a vacation and something happening to him, but all of my ideas didn't work (yet) and I had no desire to start juggling with chapters I had already written or putting this in the freezer until it was more appropriate. Now I am forced to return Tony to Cyanwood so I can work out my ideas then.

Anyway, I sincearly apologise for my lack of updating, but I've recently had trouble with my computer and lost everything on my C-drive. Luckily all my important things were on my personal hard drive, but all software were on my C-drive, including Word, meaning I had to reinstall everything. You would be surprised where all those installation CD-roms turned up (and still I haven't found everything!). I have everything back now, so expect massive update this month. To make up for the lack of updates, I'll give you the following 4 things you'll see in Tony's future:

1) Tony's return to Cyanwood! (in case you forgot I wrote that a couple of lines above)

2) the return of Franky! (in case you forgot who Franky is, go read Hunter again)

3) the return of Allan! (in case you forgot who Allan is, you've got a good shrink)

4) I've recently acquired Leafgreen and saw the total useless Famechecker. On a waklthrough site, I found all quotes coming with said Famechecker and stumbled upon the following piece of information: "You... you're not GIOVANNI's kid are you? No, that can't be right. GIOVANNI's kid had red hair." Meaning... YES! TONY'S GETTING HIS HAIR DYED!!!!


	13. The mansion

Disclaimer: Welcome to the wonderful world that is Pokémon. Of course everything related to Pokémon is owned and licensed by Nintendo, and I'm sure the author of this story will do his best to treat Nintendo and Pokémon with as much respect as possible. Now, the characters in this story are all original except for professor Oak, Ash, Gary, Misty, Brock, several Jenny's and Joy's and some other weirdo's that wander around in the game and/or series and of course, the Pokémon.

I

Chapter 13 – The mansion

I

It was cold. No, actually, it was FUCKING cold. Not even twenty four hours ago, I was baking on a beach in the seething sun, and now I was on some pebbled beach with a cold wind blowing and a pale sun that probably never gave off any heat, high in the sky. I already hated Cherrygrove. I checked the address I was given and asked for directions in the police station.

"The Kuller house?" the girl behind the counter asked, "are you sure? That place has been deserted for years."

"I was asked to go there," I responded truthfully, "by Mr. Kuller in fact. Would you mind telling me something about it?"

"There's not much to tell, really," she said, "about fifteen years ago, the Kullers lived there, but they're son left for Kanto and they died shortly afterwards. The house has been abandoned ever since."

"What has?" a cop asked as he passed us.

"The Kuller house," came the reply.

"Not anymore," the cop said, "I saw a car drive up there yesterday. And according to Cally, no one has come down since."

"Well," I said, "since I have an appointment with Mr. Kuller, I think the son came back from Kanto. Oh, and Miss? Could I ask you a question? It may sound strange, but do you have any relatives living in Kanto?"

The officer looked strangely at me and shook her head.

"No, I'm sorry, but all of my family lives here in Johto."

Hmm, I could have sworn… the resemblance was remarking.

"Anyway, if you ever need anything in Cherrygrove," she told me with a smile, "I'll try to help you. Just ask for officer Jenny."

Okay, this was getting creepy. I bid my farewells and took the mental note of, if I ever returned to Kanto, asking officer Jenny (any Jenny) to see if they had any relatives in Johto.

I

The house was located a bit outside of town, placed on top of a cliff overlooking the sea. As I approached the house, I couldn't help but thinking I came at the wrong time. It was an old mansion and I had the feeling it would come to it's full right in a stormy night with a full moon. I mean, this thing had haunted house written all over it. But since it was just past 10 am, there was nothing frightening about it. Just an old, neglected mansion. Pity really. A brand new Mercedes (Mr. Kuller apparently did good in Kanto) was parked near the entrance of the mansion and I parked my bike next to it. I rang the doorbell and waited for someone to open. I took the opportunity to look around a bit, and saw the house was actually ready for demolition. It would cost way too much money to restore everything to it's former glory. But money wasn't something my client hadn't enough from. If he could quadruple my price, then he was loaded. I just wondered what kind of pokémon he wanted… ah, the door.

I

The man opening the door filled the doorway even more. I mean, he was fucking HUGE. And I don't mean fat, I mean BIG. This wasn't the kind of man that hired me, this was the kind of man that worked for very rich people, very non-legit rich people. Something told me to turn and run, but I had already come all this way, and I was getting paid.

"Mr. Kuller?" I ventured.

The door understudy moved backwards a bit, just enough to let me pass.

"In the den," came the reply.

I squeezed myself passed the thing I could only name minion and proceeded to the den. There a young man sat in a large chair. He smiled as I came in and straighten his suit as he got up.

"Mr. Kuller?" I asked.

"No, not really," he smiled, "Mr. Heckburn."

"Heckburn?" I frowned and it dawned to me, "like in Heckburn…"

"Real estate, yes."

I just knew the large body guard blocked my way out of the room, without looking back. This was bad. I stopped their scam in the Alpha Ruins and now this appeared to be payback.

"I'm sure you know why you're here?" the man asked.

"No idea, sorry."

I decided to play dumb while I thought of a plan.

"The Alpha Ruins?" he grinned.

Good, he really thought I was dumb, that gave me an edge.

"Oh, THOSE Heckburns," I nodded, "right…"

"Right indeed, and as you may expect, this is retribution for interrupting our plans, not to mention giving trouble to Hayes and Feelding."

_"…and killing Sam," Tony mentally added._

_He paused a second in an attempt to repress the reminder of his uncontrolled killing of the third goon of Heckburn._

I spurted towards the closest door next to the one to the entrance hall before they could react and came in the dining room. I closed the door and ran to the other side of the room. Behind me the ogre was kicking in the door. I had to get out of there. There was no telling what they would do to me. Well, actually there was. They would kill me. Eventually. It was the part before the killing that had me worried. I had to find a place to hide so I could think of a decent plan. Maybe try to phone Thomas and David, although they were probably too far away to help me. Call the cops? But then Heckburn could tell them abou…

_Tony stopped and looked at the rest._

_"About what?" Gary asked._

_"Never mind." Tony replied._

_"About what?" Oak urged on, a bit worried._

_"I'll tell you later… maybe," Tony said, "now pretend I didn't say anything."_

_"But if it's important…" Misty continued._

_"WELL, IT IS FUCKING IMPORTANT!" Tony shouted, causing people to look at their booth, "BUT FOR THE MOMENT IT'S A BIT TOO PERSONAL IMPORTANT, OKAY? NOW LET ME TELL YOU THE FUCKING STORY AND MAYBE, JUST MAYBE, I'LL TELL YOU, OKAY?"_

_Everyone went quiet and looked terrified at Tony._

_"Alright," he calmed down, "now where was I?"_

I

Calling the cops was out of the question, considering… my past. I darted through a doorway and found myself in the kitchen. I heard four gunshots behind me, but no sign of impact. They were shooting somewhere else. No time to worry about that. I sped through the kitchen and slid towards what appeared to be a large cabinet. I ducked into the cabinet and hoped that goon wouldn't check in here as I took out my knife. Fuck! I should have checked the kitchen for more weapons. I was going to need everything I could find as a weapon to stand a chance against that goon's gun. Wait a sec! I had another weapon! It would mean a confrontation with Heckburn, but it was better than nothing. I heard the door open and someone enter. I sat motionless in the cabinet, listening to the footsteps. Surprisingly they went passed me and I heard a door open. After a couple of minutes, I opened the cabinet and found the kitchen deserted. A bit further of the cabinet was a door that lead further into the mansion. I never even saw it. I set up my secret weapon and after a quick examination of another cabinet, I took out a meat cleaver. Now I was armed with something better than my knife. I took the other door. I knew the goon had entered it, but since Heckburn was probably still in the den, I decided to follow him. Do what they last expect. And it could be a way out. I entered a small staircase that held a door to the garden and one back into the mansion. I suddenly saw the door open slightly. I decided not to take any chances and pulled the door open, my meat cleaver ready.

I

"What the…" came the startled response, and I held my meat cleaver back.

"Officer Jenny?"

"What's going on here?" she asked me, eyeing the meat cleaver.

"Sssh, be quiet," I pulled her inside and hid in the closet under the stairs, listening for any other sound, but apparently the goon hadn't heard us.

"What's going on?" she hissed.

"It's a trap," I told her, "some time ago, I did something to piss Heckburn off completely, and now he's going to kill me for it."

"Heckburn? Of Heckburn Real Estate?"

"The same."

"That's ridiculous. Why would he ever do something like that?"

"Because I caused him to lose a million dollar deal. I just need to get outside, although he probably has some guard up front, and get to my bike."

"The one that's shot up?"

"Huh?"

"That's why I didn't rang the front door," she explained, "I came to see if Mr. Kuller had indeed returned, but I saw someone had shot the motorcycle that was upfront, so I decided to sneak up the back."

"They shot my bike? Bastards! Can you radio for help?"

"No, Mike's gone home, I'm the only cop in duty right now."

"Do you have his phone number? We need help," I said as I pulled out my cell phone, "Fuck, no reception. Do you have a gun?"

"I have," she nodded.

"Perfect, 'cause so do they."

"And you have a meat cleaver."

"No way in hell they're gonna do me in."

"So, what's the plan, besides that?"

"Try to get to safety, what else?" I shrugged, "how did you get here?"

"My police scooter," she told me, "after I saw that bike, I put it out of sight."

"Can it hold two?"

"Barely."

"Better than nothing." I said and opened the door of the closet.

The coast appeared clear and we sneaked to the back door. Just when we reached it, we heard a loud voice booming.

I

"There you are! Hold it!"

Jenny turned, with her gun ready, and aimed it at the big goon standing on top of the stairs.

"Freeze!" she yelled, "police! Drop your gun and keep your hands where I can see them!"

The goon ignored her and shot. I dove out of the way, dragging Jenny along with me. I heard the guy coming down the stairs, so I got up and ran for the door leading back in. As I opened the door and pushed Jenny in, I threw my meat cleaver to the goon before shutting the door.

"Aargh! You bastard!" I heard through the door.

"This way," Jenny told me and dragged me along a dark corridor.

A few moments later we came to another staircase, and I decided to try my luck upwards.

"Why?" she frowned, "we need to get out, and upstairs we'll only get trapped."

"This is a big mansion," I told her, "there are more staircases than you'd think. That guy will only be looking downstairs for us, so we'll be a bit safer upstairs. Common sense."

"But that guy was upstairs just a minute ago."

Fuck, she had me there.

"Let's just go upstairs, alright?"

I

We made our way through the second floor without any problem, although I was completely disorientated and had no idea which way was front and which way was out. Just as we reached another staircase we heard a voice coming from downstairs.

"Mr. Hunter! You sure love to postpone the inevitable, don't you?"

"Fuck off, Heckburn!" I yelled back.

"Thank you for revealing your position," Heckburn laughed, "and here I was, thinking I was up against an intelligent adversary."

Fuck! I grabbed Jenny and ran upstairs again. I pushed a door open and found myself in a large room with large windows on the side.

"Yes! A way out! Now quickly before he gets here."

I ran to the windows and grabbed an abandoned chair. I threw the chair through the window and found a nice big balcony. It was still a long way to the ground, but if that drainpipe could hold it a bit… no, wait, better idea. Since we were in the open…

"We have to get out," Jenny told me.

"I know, and we're almost out."

"No, out of this room! They'll be here any second."

"Reason for us to hurry," I said and motioned her closer.

"You're not serious about jumping down, are you?"

"We have to go now!" I hissed as I heard people coming up the stairs.

"I would rather stay a bit," Jenny said and stepped back.

"What?" I frowned, but quickly raised my eyebrows as I looked into the barrel of her gun.

The goon kicked the door in and entered, his right hand clutched against his bleeding left arm, where I hit him with the meat cleaver. Heckburn followed right away.

"You didn't think you'd get away, did you?" he grinned.

"Jenny was in it?" I asked, "you worked for Heckburn the whole time?"

"Sorry Tony," Jenny shrugged, "but do you know what a cop makes these days? It's very hard to resist a lot of money."

"I know," I nodded, "I have the same problem. Guess it was you that shot my bike?"

"I'm afraid so," Jenny sighed.

"Bitch! So whole this set up," I asked Heckburn, "breaking in this abandoned mansion and bribing a cop, was all to kill me?"

"Indeed," Heckburn nodded, "that Alpha ruins scam could have made us billions, but you ruined it all. You proved those fossils were fake, you prevented the killing of those birds…"

"Those endangered Natu," I nodded.

"…indeed, those…" Heckburn said as his eyes narrowed, "anyway, this is the end, Mr. Hunter, now you die."

"Not really," I shook my head and dropped a pokéball.

I was planning on using it outside because I had no idea what the effect inside would be, but now Arctic materialised and spread his wings, causing all windows to shatter. His gushing breath was freezing cold and ice was forming on Heckburn, Jenny and the goon.

"Enough!" I shouted and Arctic turned around, going out on the balcony.

I followed him and jumped on his back.

"Oh! Heckburn!" I shouted, "one more thing!"

I reached inside my pocket and took out my pokédex. I hoped it had indeed worked, because I had never tried it before.

"Did you knew these new models can record as well?"

I pushed the rewind button and pushed play.

"-ut you ruined it all. You proved those fossils were fake, you prevented the killing o-"

I stopped the recording and laughed loudly as Arctic flew away.

I

I stopped at the police station from Cherrygrove and gave a copy to Mike, who immediately set up an APB for Heckburn and Jenny. I then went back to Goldenrod and also gave a copy to the police then. Hey, better safe than sorry. Mike could work for Heckburn as well, you know? I made sure a lot of people got a copy of that recording, so I could be safe. And indeed, in the evening, when I turned on my television, there was a news special about an attempt of fraud by Heckburn Real Estate and that the young Heckburn was arrested. Ah yes, life is good, and you don't fuck with Tony. This should keep him away from me for some time.

I

_"I can't believe officer Jenny would work with a gangster like that," Brock said, "I mean, it's not like her, such a pretty girl."_

_"Well, she did." Tony shrugged._

_"I know," Ash suddenly said, "I bet she was working with the cops in an attempt to expose that Heckburn guy!"_

_"Uhm, no," Tony shook his head, "she was one of the bad guys."_

_"But it's officer…"_

_"Just accept it, kid," Tony sighed, "deal with it later."_

AN: To be honest, this was supposed to be a multi-parter in Resident Evil style (the first game obviously) but, well, I won't say inspiration cut it short, it was just that I couldn't make it plausible. I honestly didn't have it in me to make two chapters on how about one goon and one biljonair chased Tony around a deserted mansion. I think it still worked out fine (better even than my original concept) so just accept it, deal with it later (damn that sounded good, wonder where I picked it up).


	14. Closure

Disclaimer: Welcome to the wonderful world that is Pokémon. Of course everything related to Pokémon is owned and licensed by Nintendo, and I'm sure the author of this story will do his best to treat Nintendo and Pokémon with as much respect as possible. Now, the characters in this story are all original except for professor Oak, Ash, Gary, Misty, Brock, several Jenny's and Joy's and some other weirdo's that wander around in the game and/or series and of course, the Pokémon.

I 

Chapter 14 – Closure

I 

The phone woke me up, so before I answered I checked my watch. Fuck, eight thirty already. I overslept. Well, that's not really a surprise since I didn't sleep much after I cut my vacation short and with all that excitement in Cherrygrove.

"Hello?" I yawned as I answered the phone.

"I heard you made the news yesterday," a familiar voice at the other side of the line said, "congratulations."

"How did you get this number?" I asked, suddenly feeling very uncomfortable.

"Please, Tony," the voice chuckled, "don't forget who you're dealing with. It's not like you're hiding this time. And of course, you were easier to locate thanks to your two friends."

"So, now what happens?"

"Oh, nothing. But if you ever have a problem, you may always contact me. I'm sure you'll find a way. In the mean time, I have send you something that might help you in the future. And because of that Heckburn situation, that might be the near future."

"What are you talking about? Heckburn's in jail."

"It's good to know more than others. He's not."

"What? What do you mean?"

"Goodbye Tony, I really hope we'll meet again one day. After all, it would be very rude of you if we didn't."

"Wait! Answer me! Hello?"

Fuck. Lost connection. And apparently Heckburn was out. But how? Duh, his old man of course. I had forgotten I was up to a father-son team. Ah, it's nice if you can get along with your old man. Well, fuck 'em.

I 

I got up and took a quick shower. I got dressed and went downstairs, hoping I still had some cereal. I was too tired and too hungry to go for bread. After a short breakfast (in which I resolved I would still go looking for a better breakfast) I entered my office to open the door. Much to my surprise I already had a visitor.

"Ah, Mr. Hunter? You sure open late, I must say. I see punctuality isn't your strong point."

The thin old man leaned forward a bit to get a better look at me. His grey hair was cut in a stylish coup so no one would notice too much he was going bald.

"It is, but I didn't know I had an appointment." I retorted as I sat behind my desk, "and who might you be, coming in here unannounced while my office is still closed?"

Well, I hoped it was still closed. I was still embarrassed about that time I forgot to lock up. Good thing Turtle was home so nothing got robbed. Well, I say good thing, but I felt really sorry for those guys so I didn't press charges against them. I later heard their wounds healed nicely (although apparently one of them does need viagra now), but they're still nervous when they're around Squirtles.

"I am Theodore Heckburn," the man said, "I believe you have met my son."

"I have," I nodded, "and maybe you could tell me why he's not in prison as we speak?"

Heckburn raised an eyebrow. He clearly didn't think I would be that well informed.

"I… know my son has done some bad things…" he started.

"That real estate scam was a start, but what really pushed me over the edge, was that attempt on my life." I interrupted.

"Yes, I know he can be quite impulsive. But he was right about the Ruins."

"That it could fill up your bank account nicely?"

"No, Mr. Hunter. Must you really be so cynical?"

"Job requirement."

"Those birds had to leave at the Ruins. Recent developments following your… little adventure there, have shown that those psychic pokémon share some sort of unified mind and can control people."

"I know, I've experienced it first hand," I groaned, "but your son wasn't concerned about the danger that those Natu posed, but more with the land itself."

"That… is true," Heckburn had to admit, "but in light of this new development, I tend to be lenient. Therefore I have arranged his release from prison early this morning. He promised me he would leave Johto and leave you alone. Frankly I'm surprised you know of he's not detained anymore."

"You'd be surprised what I know. It's good to know more than others."

Heckburne let out a little smile.

"I'm sorry, that reminds me of an old… friend who used to say that. A friend who could crush you if you would decide to go after my son."

A knock on the door made us look up and I went to open the door. I wasn't really surprised to see Tom and David, dressed casual (David had found another black raincoat along the way after I ripped his off last year).

"This is for you." Tom said as they entered.

I opened the small box and grinned.

"So, this… friend," I asked Heckburn, "is this a good friend? Or more of an old enemy?"

"More of an old enemy to be honest," Heckburn chuckled, "the things we do are peanuts compared to that guy."

"Oh really? And what is that?" I asked as I slipped on a ring.

"But I should warn you, although we used to compete a long time ago, I can still ask some favours. And I should warn you he's head of Team Rocket."

"You mean…" I feigned surprise, "what's his name…"

"Giovanni Vermoné."

"Wow, you know Giovanni personally! Imagine that. Did you know he had a son?" I asked, seemingly out of the blue.

"Little Anthony, yes." Heckburn nodded.

"Little, my ass," I grinned and held out my fist, showing him my brand new seal ring.

"What…" he started but paled when he saw the two golden letters A V in relief on my ring.

"If you would go crying to Giovanni," I grinned, "who would he crush? An old competitor or his son?"

"This… you're…you can't…"

"Oh he is," David nodded, "believe me he is."

"I think you should better tell your son that, if he crosses me again, I will crush him, and you. And you better believe, that is not an empty threat."

Heckburn slowly rose from his chair.

"Very well," he whispered, "I will tell him."

He passed Tom and David and then turned at the door.

"But may I ask? Why Hunter? Why not stick to your given name?"

"The name Vermoné is known," I replied, "I couldn't do the things I did and still do with that name."

Okay, it was a complete lie, but like any lie, it had some truth in it. It just wasn't the truth why I had changed names, but I didn't have to tell him that. Heckburn seemed satisfied with this answer and left.

I 

"So, you've made up with your father?" Tom asked.

"No," I sighed and looked at my ring, "but in the end, family is still family, I guess."

"So you're not returning to Team Rocket for the moment." David grinned.

"After all your work to get out? Yeah, as if! How's that going anyway?"

"This was supposed to be our last mission, but something big came up, mobilizing all troops."

"What is it?" I asked.

"No idea," David sighed, "it's on a need to know basis…"

"And you don't need to know," I nodded, "typical."

"But what we do know," Tom said, "is that it involves Jaeger."

"That son of a bitch? Let me know if you find something interesting."

"Will do," Tom nodded, "take care, okay?"

I assured them and thought for a moment before I reached for the phone.

I 

"Mr. Hunter?"

"Professor Calcium? Sorry if I interrupt anything, but I would like to ask you something."

"Not at all, not at all," the good professor said from the other side of the line, "how may I help you?"

"I was wondering about those Natu. I heard there was some news about them."

"Yes, there is. It appears that a whole flock of them can combine their powers to control people. That's why the pokéleague has decided to find new breeding grounds for them to control their population and their powers. They don't allow more than twenty psychic pokémon of the same type in the same place, although they're not able of influencing people unless they are with at least fifty."

"And how many birds were there at the Ruins?"

"About two hundred if I'm not mistaken. We've finally been able to break their control by bringing in Kadabra's with our teams."

"Thank you, that's all I needed to know."

"Very well," Calcium said, "glad to be of assistance. I hope to hear from you again in better circumstances. Maybe you could help with the relocations?"

"No thanks, one night camping with those birds was more than enough. Goodbye professor."

I hung up the phone and sat silent for a moment. If anyone was going to try to attack me on my little "episode" at the Alpha Ruins, I could back up my version with this report. This cleared me, so finally something was going good in my life for a change. I wondered how long it was gonna last.

I 

AN: This should wrap up the Heckburn story arc (I honestly didn't have any other idea how to stop this, so sorry if it's a bit crappy, but I promise some good stuff in the future). Next chapter: another "friend" of Tony's past comes to play along, so catch you on the flip side (cause it's gonna get freaky and I do mean totally fucked up).


	15. Red shoe diaries

Disclaimer: Welcome to the wonderful world that is Pokémon. Of course everything related to Pokémon is owned and licensed by Nintendo, and I'm sure the author of this story will do his best to treat Nintendo and Pokémon with as much respect as possible. Now, the characters in this story are all original except for professor Oak, Ash, Gary, Misty, Brock, several Jenny's and Joy's and some other weirdo's that wander around in the game and/or series and of course, the Pokémon.

I

Chapter 15 – Red shoe diaries

I

To wash away the foul taste Heckburn had left me, I decided to eat out. Okay, I was also too lazy to cook something up, but first I needed to wash my mouth out and I didn't have any soft drinks anymore. I had just ordered in McDonalds and was looking for a place to sit when it happened.

"Hey! Tony! Is that you?"

NO…FUCKING…WAY…

"Hey, it IS you! How you've been, man?"

A large hat with ditto glasses just underneath stopped right in front of me. Somewhere underneath could something remotely described as a human being be found.

"Allan," I sighed, "what are you doing here? Shouldn't you be running around in Kanto?"

"Well, I did," he told me as followed me outside to sit out front, "but I decided it might brighten my horizons if I tried defeating the Johto gym leaders this year."

"Since you're unable to defeat any in Kanto, you try here now?"

"Hey, that's not true," he looked hurt, "I'll let you know I had all my badges last year and I competed in the Pokéleague. I'm even ranked at the 15 386th place from all 20 000 competitors. What's your rating anyway?"

"Don't have a rating," I told him as I bit from my burger, "I'm not competing."

"Really? Guess that explains why I didn't see you there. So what are you doing here in Johto?"

"Working, I have a business here."

"Really? What?"

"I hunt and catch pokémon for other people. I'm staying here in Goldenrod because it's central and the day care centre here is one of my largest clients."

"I don't like the day care centre here," Allan frowned, "I left my Jigglypuff there, and now it acts all funny."

"What do you mean?" I asked.

He let out his Jigglypuff and it started humping the potted plant next to our table.

"Hmm." I said as I watched it.

"Oh yeah, oh yeah, that's it…" it sang as it continued molesting the plant.

Allan was about to retract it back into its ball but I stopped him.

"You're right," I said, "this isn't normal behaviour."

"That's right, but do we have to keep him here in public? I mean," he gulped, "this is kind of embarrassing."

I was about to agree and tell him to call him back, when he suddenly let out a small shriek and jumped behind Allan's legs.

"Well, he hasn't done that before," Allan reacted as he tried to calm the small pokémon.

I looked around to see what caused this sex-crazed pokémon to react this way, when I say a strange fellow go into the McDonalds.

"I know that guy," I whispered as I tried to remember where I knew him from, "I've seen him before… the day care centre."

"Huh? Are you sure?" Allan asked when he called back his Jigglypuff, "I don't think he works there."

"He doesn't, but when I delivered some pokémon, I saw him there. Now that I think of it, they didn't have any pokémon to look after when I saw him, so why was he…"

Something came to mind, but I didn't want to register it.

"Come with me," I told Allan as I got up to throw away my garbage, "you can see the day care centre from my office."

I

We sat up on the roof, next to a digital camera, looking at the day care centre. Surprisingly, Allan was quiet. Well, he became quiet, after I told him how I thought something big was going on at that centre and it needed our full attention. Plus, I told him, why I had left Kanto. Well, I told him that I had some … "trouble" with officer Jenny from Pewter, and told him it was personal. Which was kinda the truth.

"Hey, someone's there," Allan nudged me.

I turned on the camera and watched him with my night-vision specs. Yeah, I have night-vision, cool huh? I need them to 'cause some pokémon only come out in the dark and you don't see shit in the dark. Yep, it was him. He stopped at the day care centre, looked around to see if someone was watching and knocked the door. The porch light went on (giving me a nice opportunity to zoom in on his face) and the old geezer let him in. I took out my cell phone and dialled the number I had called a couple of hours ago.

"It's me," I said, "that guy I told you about just entered the day care. Should we wait or go in right away?… okay, fine, see you in a few minutes."

We hurried downstairs and ran to the day care centre, camera still running. I knocked on the door and after a few minutes, the old geezer opened the door slightly.

"Tony? What are you doing here on this hour?" he smiled, but then he saw the camera, "what's the meaning of…"

I kicked the door in, causing the old guy to fall. Hey, if I was wrong, I had a lot of explaining to do. But then again, even if I was right, I would still have a lot of explaining to do. I passed him with Allan in my trail, opening the door to the exercise room, and there I caught our guy, with his pants down.

_"What was he doing?" Ash asked, "was he from Team Rocket, trying to steel those pokémon?"_

_"Uhm, no," Tony said, "like I said, I caught him with his pants down."_

_"That means you busted him," Gary nodded, "but what was he doing?"_

_"Noooo," Tony shook his head, "you don't understand, I really caught him with his pants down."_

_"What do you mea…" Misty stopped in her tracks as her mind told her exactly what I meant, "EWWW, GROSS!"_

_"My thoughts exactly," Tony sighed as he too vividly remembered what he had seen that faithful night._

"Ehm, it's not what it looks like…" the old guy tried to explain.

"I think I'm gonna be sick," Allan quietly said, "did they do that to my Jigglypuff?"

I tried to look away, but kept my camera on the guy and that Mareep. God, I even went out to catch them some Mareep! That's when I saw the cameras. So this wasn't some favour for this pervert, but a movie industry.

"Is there some problem here?" a voice came from outside.

"NO!" the old guy sprinted to the door, "no, no problem here! Uhm, no, officer, not at all, nope, no problem at all. He he."

"Sure there is!" I yelled from inside, pushing the camera in Allan's hands, "keep filming, not only the pokémon, but also the camera's, okay?"

Allan gulped and tried to hold the camera steady as I walked to the door.

"Hello officer, I would like to give my self in. I have recently found the urge to force my way inside the day care centre to film sleeping pokémon, but what I found wasn't sleeping pokémon."

"You forced you way in?" the police officer asked, "then it's police business."

"No! We won't press charges," the old guy said, but I shoved him back, making way for the cop to come in.

"Oh my fucking God," he exclaimed as he entered the room, "what kind of sick perverts are you people?"

He reached for his walkie-talkie and called for back up.

"Get a warrant for the day care centre right away, and send some squad cars, along with the vice squad! Stat!"

I

Fifteen minutes later, I had lost an important client and I was drinking coffee with Allan and some of the guys in blue.

"Who would have fucking thought," a cop shook his head, "I mean… sex with pokémon? That's fucking sick, man."

"I know," I sighed, "and the worst part is, they were taping it. They might as well sold it through some underground network! What kind of sick people would buy a tape with pokémon se…"

I suddenly felt silent as an image from my past came back to haunt me. When I had come to Lavender, I was in Mr. Fuji's house, ready to look at some tapes when he suddenly shut that closet. God! I knew that wrinkled raisin loved pokémon, but this was a bit too extreme. Who in their right mind would get off on pokémon porn? This gave a whole new meaning to the word pokémon lover.

_"Oh my God, I can't believe people would do that," Oak shook his head, "such people are revolting! I hope they lock those people up and throw away the key."_

_Misty suddenly looked at Brock with squinted eyes._

_"Why exactly do you want to be a breeder?" she asked Brock._

_"Huh? What do you mean?" Brock panicked, "I only like girls, I'm not interested in pokémon that way!"_

_"That's true," Gary grinned, "he's not interested in sex with pokémon. He just wants to breed his pokémon cause that's the closest he'll ever get to having sex!"_

_"That's not true!" Brock spat out, "I had lots of sex before…"_

_"With women?" Misty raised an eyebrow._

_"Uhm…certainly not with pokémon!" Brock said._

_Virgin, Tony and Oak thought and shook their head. The only one who didn't partake in the assault on Brock was Ash, who was thinking how much happier his mother had been since she had that Mr. Mime as house help…_

I

AN: there you have it, the truth about Fuji's tapes. And you may check the first series (although I redid them, I didn't change that part), you'll find that wrinkly is indeed very protective about his tapes. I thought some of you would wonder about those tapes, but I guess I was too subtle about it. I of course don't condone sex with pokémon, animals, minors, forced sex and other illegal kinds. I have no problem what so ever with M/F, M/M, F/F, M/F/F, M/M/F and least at all with M/F/F/F/F/F/F (especially if I'm that M) (well, I can dream, can't I).

On a side note, I can't help but notice that the review department is lacking a bit. I know my readers are few but loyal, but I desperatly want to expand my fan base. So all you new readers, drop a line, will ya? Make an old man happy (hey, I'm 26, I'm considered old by you young generation) and review, okay?


	16. Forced return

Disclaimer: Welcome to the wonderful world that is Pokémon. Of course everything related to Pokémon is owned and licensed by Nintendo, and I'm sure the author of this story will do his best to treat Nintendo and Pokémon with as much respect as possible. Now, the characters in this story are all original except for professor Oak, Ash, Gary, Misty, Brock, several Jenny's and Joy's and some other weirdo's that wander around in the game and/or series and of course, the Pokémon.

I

Chapter 16 – Forced return

I

I woke up screaming that morning. Those images from the day before still haunted me and the last thing I wanted to do was dream about a new pokémon, called Fuckachu. I staggered towards my bedroom and splashed some water on my face. That couldn't chase the thoughts from my head, so I turned on my stereo. Soon I was playing air guitar wildly without any thoughts of pokémon whatsoever. I was just ready to smash my air guitar against my air amplifier when my phone rang. Turtle stage dived from my desk on my bed and I snatched him out of the air after his first bounce before I turned off my stereo.

"Hunter," I greeted the person on the other side of the line.

"Tony? It's David, we're in serious shit."

"David? What is it? Does this involve Jaeger?" I asked.

"No," he said, "It's fucking bigger than that."

"Relax," I said, "tell me what you can tell me, and then tell me what you know…"

So he started telling. And I didn't like it.

I

I sat in the park over thinking the situation. This wasn't good. I had no idea what I had to do, but…

_"What was it?"_

_Tony looked up at Ash._

_"What was what?"_

_"The phone call," Ash repeated, "you didn't say what David said."_

_"It'll come later," Tony sighed, "just let me tell the story, okay?"_

_"So you will tell, won't you?" Ash asked again._

_"I will tell, but I won't tell you." Tony said grim and returned his attention to the others._

…maybe I should confide in someone who could help me make a decision, I thought. But who?

"Hey Tony!"

I looked up and blinked. I didn't immediately recognise the brunette who stood next to me. When I noticed the Persian a bell rang.

"Hey!" I smiled, and immediately apologised, "I'm terribly sorry, I forgot your name."

"It's Stephanie," she said, "and I'll only be mad about it if you won't buy me dinner tonight."

Great, like I didn't have enough trouble already. Not that I didn't want to buy her dinner, but…

"I'm sorry, but I don't think I'll be able to make it tonight," I sighed, "but I don't know yet."

"Well, in that case," she nodded, "I will be mad."

"How about next week?" I tried.

Well, of course I tried, she was a looker.

"Then I'll stay mad until next week," she smiled, "how come you can't tonight, if I may ask?"

I know I said I wanted to confide in someone, but I didn't know her, and I would rather confide in Allan, so I hesitated a bit to answer.

"I'm sorry," I shook my head when I couldn't think of a good lie, "personal problems."

"I hope nothing serious."

Well, serious was the word David had used, so…

"I'm afraid so," I sighed, "you see…"

Well, she didn't know who I was, so maybe I could tell her without revealing too much information…

"Hey Tony!"

Fuck!

"Hey Allan, what's up?" I tried to grin.

"I'm fine," he said while he pushed his glasses back on his nose, "hey, who's your friend?"

"She's…" I started, but Stephanie interrupted me.

"Leaving. You sure you can't go sooner than next week?"

"I'm sorry," I said, "but I might go back to Kanto for a while, so…"

"See you next time," she said as she turned and walked away, "but, you better remember my name then."

"Wow, that was a good looking girl," Allan grinned as he said next to me, "you two good friends? Think you could introduce me?"

"What for?" I asked him as I raised my eyebrows, "you should wait to talk like that until you hit puberty."

"Hey!" he scowled, "I'm seventeen, you know."

"And still not old enough to shave…" I sighed.

"It's not like you could entertain her if you're going back to Kanto…" he grumbled.

"That's not decided yet."

"Why are you going back to Kanto anyway?" Allan asked.

"…Personal business," I answered after some hesitation.

I know I said I would confide in Allan, but I changed my mind, okay?

"Okay," he said quietly, "I won't insist then."

He went quiet for a while, which gave me time to think.

I

I heard Allan laugh at some kid who yelped when a Venonat jumped out of the grass and grinned. Normally it would have been me who laughed. I had a life here. This was me now. I didn't have to go back…

"That looks like a nice ring."

Allan had startled me and I looked down at my hands. I had been turning the ring around my finger subconsciously.

"You didn't have that back in Kanto, did you?" he asked as he stopped a vendor to buy some candy, "I mean I don't remember you wearing it."

"I… had it," I said, "but I didn't wear it…"

"Want something?" Allan asked as he gave his money to the vendor.

"Huh? Sure, you buying?"

"For the moment."

"Chocolate bar with nuts," I told the vendor, "no, I didn't wear it then. Somebody… kept it safe for me…"

"Wow, wish I had a ring like that," he said as he opened a package of gummy bears, "it looks like a nice ring."

"Yeah, it is…" I said as I watched the ring.

Fuck, I had no idea what I was to do, but I knew the answer lied within me. What to do when you have the answers but don't know the questions? Go to a guy who knows his way around questions! Time for another visit to that sweeper in the Sprout Tower.

I

I said my goodbyes to Alan and left the park at the east entrance. I decided to walk the way (I know I was gonna regret it), but I had to clear my head. I couldn't concentrate enough to ride my bike. I had just started walking when I suddenly heard a sound. I looked up and checked my surroundings. I could still see the entrance of the park in the distance, but for the rest trees and bushes surrounded me. Hmm, it was probably some pokémon, now what was around here? Oh yeah, Growliths probably. So I wasn't really surprised when a doglike shape stepped out of the… WHAT THE FUCK? I slowly reached for my pokédex, knowing sudden movements would scare it away. I slowly clicked it open while the longhaired dog came closer, looking at my other hand. I glanced down and saw my chocolate bar. I quickly took it out of the wrapper and held it in my open hand. The dog started to eat the bar out of my hand, thoroughly licking it to get all the chocolate. I scanned it with my pokédex and it told me it was a fucking legendary pokémon!

_"Wow, your pokédex said fucking?" Ash's eyes grew wide._

_"Shut the fuck up, kid."_

I slowly put my pokédex back to the pocket at my belt and wondered what I was going to do next. Since it was finished with the bar, he had stopped licking and looked at me. I tried to pet it on the head, and surprisingly succeeded. With my other hand, I went over my pokéballs, wondering if I would try to weaken it by fighting, or try to capture it like this. I mean, it was practically presenting itself! Of course, if it broke free, there would be hell to pay, but then again, I'm familiar with hell. I got out an empty pokéball and tried to capture it. One flash, two flashes, three… RED LIGHT!

I

"YES!" I shouted as I raised my arms, "I CAUGHT A FUCKING ENTEI!"

But then it hit me.

"FUCK!" I shouted, still with my arms raised, "I CAUGHT A FUCKING ENTEI!"

My life, as I knew it, was over.

_"Huh? What do you mean?" Misty frowned, "you should be glad for capturing a legendary pokémon. Most people hardly even see one, and you've captured two!"_

_"I know, that was why I was so euphoric. But unfortunately," Tony explained, "I tried to stay hidden from professor Oak, so as long as I didn't mess with my stored pokémon, nobody would have any idea where I was, so I could never have more than six pokémon at my side, since a seventh would transfer automatically to my store box, giving Oak my whereabouts. And since I had four pokémon, Blaster, War, Turtle and Frostbite, I had two empty slots I could use for my profession. And I really needed those two slots. I had sometimes even regretted I had only two, but now I had five pokémon, making my profession a bit harder, if not to say, impossible."_

_"Then why didn't you just release it?" Gary asked._

_"Are you fucking insane? It's a legendary pokémon!" Tony shrieked._

I

I returned to the park in a bit of a depressed mood, and sat next to Allan who was still feasting on candy. I now had no other option but to return to Kanto and come out in public again. Well, get out of hiding anyway, I don't know, there's something surrealistic to say in plain public you want to come out in public again. Anyway, I'm straying. I thought for a second, but not anymore about my predicament. Now, I thought, if I really wanted to torture myself.

"Allan?" I sighed, silently deciding I must be masochistic.

" 'esh?" he said with a mouth full gummy bears.

"What are you doing the next couple of days?"

" 'o'in'," he shrugged.

"Want to come with me to Kanto?"

"Sure," he said after he had swallowed the gummy bears, "guess I should return anyway."

"Perfect, but first we have to make a small detour."

"Okay, what kind of detour?"

"The big kind."

"You said small," Allan frowned.

"I did, but that's because you can't say that you have to make a big detour."

"That's true," he agreed, "so, how big are we talking about?"

"First we'll have to make a stop in Cianwood."

Hey, I still had one slot open, and I was determined to fill it before I went back.

"The furthest away from Kanto? Guess detours don't come any bigger than that."

I

AN: I'm sorry for pressuring you for leavin reviews, I realised my Review History is permanently "currently disabled" but I thought that was just me. So it's kinda natural less reviews are made since you can't tell when I've just updated, but I normally update every two weeks (since I still have other things to do during my life like "work"). But this of course doesn't mean you shouldn't leave a review when you read this! REVIEW DAMNIT! Please?


	17. Back at the beach

Disclaimer: Welcome to the wonderful world that is Pokémon. Of course everything related to Pokémon is owned and licensed by Nintendo, and I'm sure the author of this story will do his best to treat Nintendo and Pokémon with as much respect as possible. Now, the characters in this story are all original except for professor Oak, Ash, Gary, Misty, Brock, several Jenny's and Joy's and some other weirdo's that wander around in the game and/or series and of course, the Pokémon.

I 

Chapter 17 – Back at the beach

I 

Later that day our plane landed in Cianwood. I didn't have much time so I had to rush things a bit. I played with the notion of having Frostbite fly us over to the Whirl Islands, but I didn't want to risk him getting hurt. Fuck, an expedition this big should have some proper preparations and I hadn't even given this five minutes of thought. Well, we would need a boat. Sure, Allan could use his Dragonite to surf us there, but I didn't want to use any pokémon. Who knew what we were up against! I mean, we're talking about a very elusive pokémon here. I had a feeling we were going to need all the firepower we could muster. I really wanted Tom and David for this (with a couple of beefed pokémon by their side) and here I was with only Allan. Sure he had proven himself already against the Dark Squad, but this wasn't against some guys handling pokémon, this was against nature himself. And I had no idea how to do it.

"Now what?" Allan asked.

I looked up and sighed.

"I think it's best if we rent a boat."

"My dragonite can surf us there…"

"I know, but I've heard these waters are pretty dangerous and I don't want to get him hurt, not just yet anyway…" I blinked and realised what I just said, "uhm, I mean, we might need him later, in case of an emergency, I mean."

"So do you know where we can get a boat? And maybe we should stock up on potions and repels and stuff, so our pokémon don't get hurt right away…"

"It was a slip up, alright?" I apologised, "I didn't mean it like that."

"It's okay, we'll go to the pokémarkt first and then look for a boat… renting… shop… or whatever those things are called."

"Take only the essentials and the best pokéballs you can get," I told him as I gave him my credit card, "I'll look for a boat."

I 

Fifteen minutes later, I sat under the shades in front of the Pokécentre, waiting for Allan.

"Here's a list of my purchases," he said as he sat down, "uhm, the last two things I'll pay you back."

"Normally for this price I would let you have it," I said as I examined those two things, "but I will not be accused in any way of buying Pokémaster monthly and Battle Wars. What the fuck is Battle Wars anyway?"

"It's a card game," Allan explained as he ordered a drink, "you get cards of monsters in play and try to beat your opponent in battle."

"You're fucking kidding me!" I said, "people actually do this while they can fight for real with real life Pokémon? I mean, the name Pokémon means Pocket Monsters. It's implied in the name that they are in fact monsters and they still prefer to play with cards? Must be a lot cheaper than taking care of a pokémon."

"Well, actually…"

"Forget it, I don't wanna know!" I sighed, "let's focus on some bad news, I couldn't find a boat. Most of these wankers just peddle a bit up and down the shore but to go to the Whirl Islands, that's another story. The last guy I went to did give me some advice, though. He said to find some surfers and ask them a boat."

"Too bad we don't know any surfers…"

"FUCK!" I shouted, causing several people to look up, "why didn't I think of this before, I know some surfers."

"You do?"

"Well, sorta, come on, let's go rent a bike, cause it's a hell of a hike."

I 

We arrived at the beach, and were spotted by the same surfers as before. I greeted them as they approached and the ringleader stopped in front of me.

"Well, if it ain't the pokéhunter that can't surf," he grinned, "come here to catch that big dragon on Whirl Islands?"

I smiled at Karen (who looked as lovely as I remembered her) and nodded.

"If I can get a boat, that is. And I was hoping I could find one here."

"No luck, cowboy," Karen shook her head, causing her blond ponytail to shake, "we've got someone else asking for it and he's getting squat either."

"Who is asking and who's not giving?" I asked as I looked passed them.

That big figure, could it be? No! Fucking! Way! First Allan and now…

"Frankie! That you?" I shouted and laughed.

"Holy crap! Tony?" the big hiker laughed and came closer, "Man! It's been ages!"

"I know! Man, we sure kicked some serious butt at Mount Moon, didn't we?"

I shook his hand and he pulled me in for a hug. Hey, the guy was twice my size, you won't see me complaining.

"What are you doing here?" I asked him.

"Well, I wanted to take a trip to those Whirl Islands, but I can't get a boat anywhere. And then some police officer told me to come here."

"Andy, right?" I grinned.

"Yep, that's the guy! But when I got here, seems this guy won't lend me his boat."

"Well, I have to go to the Whirl Islands, so if I talk to the guy, maybe you can join us. By the way, this is Allan. Allan, meet Frankie."

"Hey, how are you doing?" Frankie gripped Allan's hand and almost squashed it.

"Hngg," Allan replied and tried to massage some life back into his hand.

"So where is this guy that won't give you his boat?" I asked.

"I'll go get him, maybe you can talk some sense into him." Frankie said and left towards a group of surfers.

"You have some strange friends," Karen said as she watched him go.

"I have normal ones," I defended myself, "well, I know people who can be defined as normal."

"So, what was that at Mount Moon you were talking about?" she asked.

"That was awesome," Allan interrupted, "he single-handedly took on the Dark Squad and helped the cops during a raid!"

"Allan, please," I tempered his enthusiasm, "you weren't there, I was, so let me do the talking, alright? Anyway, it was awesome," I told Karen, "I single-handedly took on the Dark Squad and helped the cops during a raid. No, seriously, I snuck in the rock path, because I had to get across Mount Moon, met Frankie and along the way lucked out against the Dark Squad. If the cops hadn't turned up at the last moment, we might not have been so lucky."

"So, all that was just coincidence," she said, "it's not like you have something to do with Team Rocket or stuff like that."

"Team Rocket? Me?" I tried to laugh, "nah, of course not! I have nothing to do with those guys, whatever gave you that idea?"

I 

"What the fuck are you doing here?"

I looked up, surprised to hear that voice and saw Tom coming closer, followed by Frankie.

"Nothing with Team Rocket?" Karen whispered.

"Well…" I was at a loss.

I had no problem in running in with some old friends, provided they were either Tom, David, Allan or even Frankie, but please not all at the same time! I didn't want anyone to know I used to be a Rocket. Frankie even didn't like Rockets, so who knew how he would react if he found out.

"I'm, uh, I'm trying to find a boat," I tried to save the situation.

"What for?" Tom asked.

"I want to get to the Whirl Islands to catch a pokémon."

"You want to go to the Whirl Islands and catch a pokémon?" he asked as he closely observed me, "now? At this time? With all the shit that's going on back in Kanto? Didn't David contact you?"

"Ooh, a second R…"

I hushed Karen before she could finish that sentence.

"It's the last thing I have to do before I return," I explained, "I have to do this, you could say I'm honour bound."

"Honour bound," Tom nodded, not really buying it.

"Okay, I was paid to get this pokémon and I haven't delivered it. And I don't want to be known as a guy who doesn't do what he's paid for."

"But after that," he asked, "you'll go straight to Kanto?"

"Yep, you can come along if you want."

"Good, cause I'm going with you. How many are tagging along?"

"Just me, Allan and Frankie," I said, "got any pokémon yet?"

"Not yet, I'm working on it though."

"Yeah, my sweet dear brother, terror of the pokémon world, just got his pokédex. He's an official trainer now."

"Shut up," Tom winced.

"He's your brother?" I raised an eyebrow.

"Yep," Karen said, "one's a cop and the other…"

"is a slacker." I finished the sentence, "when can we leave?"

"It's almost evening, so what about tomorrow?" Frankie said, "I mean, if that's okay with everyone. I know from experience it's not a good idea to go hiking in the middle of the night."

"We leave tomorrow before sunrise," Tom said, not taking his eyes of me, "that way we'll arrive at the islands at dawn. I want a word with you later."

I nodded and he turned back to his friends.

"You know that guy?" Frankie asked.

"Old friend who I recently reacquainted," I answered truthfully, "he's a good guy, don't worry about it. He might seem a little dodgy, but that's because… well, he is… but you can trust him."

"Fine," Allan shrugged, "if you say so."

"Good, we'll debrief at nine at those cabins…"

"Debrief?" Frankie laughed, "wow, talking about serious."

"It is," I nodded, "and far more serious than I have given this credit for. You know the Pokémon Collector Bill?"

"Of course," Allan said, "who doesn't?"

"It's a job for him."

I 

"So you're really here for that pokémon?" Tom asked as he sat down next to me on the beach, watching the sunset.

"Yep, one last thing before I go back to Kanto," I sighed, "well, personally, I think it's just an excuse so I get killed and I don't have to go back."

"Are you the guy who would drag innocent men into their deaths?"

"In case of Allan, in a heartbeat," I replied, "but Frankie… nah, I kinda like him. He seems to be the last honest person on the face of the planet. I mean, I offered him one of those fossils in Mount Moon and he didn't want it because he thought it would be wrong."

"Wow, best not to say who I am, then."

"If only your sister would be able to keep quiet."

"You know, she likes you," Tom suddenly said.

"Really?" I raised an eyebrow, "cool! I mean, she's totally hot."

"She's my sister," Tom said, "you don't say stuff like that to me."

"Either I tell you or I tell Allan who will make inappropriate comments."

"Don't fucking say anything to anyone then."

"Fine," I grinned, "but yes, I think she's an attractive girl, and I like her too. Is she involved with anyone?"

"Not that I know of," Tom shrugged, "not that I've been around much lately, but we still have a lot of contact over the internet."

"What about the boss of that little posse?"

"Clark?" he asked.

"Yeah, I think that's his name."

"She grew up with him, just one more brother to play with, so to speak. She's a surfer, but she's not looking for a surfer."

"So you really think I stand a chance? Cool!"

"Fuck off," he spat as he got up.

I laughed loudly as he kicked me while he passed and sighed. Well, I had Karen here, and Stephanie in Goldenrod, and I was thinking about going back to Kanto. What the fuck was I thinking? I had to go back, however, I had no other choice. I got up and suddenly thought I saw a couple of glowing eyes in the bushes. I peered into the darkness and saw Clark stepping out of the bushes. He absently greeted me, but kept eye contact, and not too friendly eye contact! Maybe Karen wasn't looking for surfer, but who said a surfer wasn't looking for her? Well, that still left Stephanie. Yeah, kiddo, keep dreaming. Time to turn in. Tomorrow was going to be an early day.


	18. Whirl Islands

Disclaimer: Welcome to the wonderful world that is Pokémon. Of course everything related to Pokémon is owned and licensed by Nintendo, and I'm sure the author of this story will do his best to treat Nintendo and Pokémon with as much respect as possible. Now, the characters in this story are all original except for professor Oak, Ash, Gary, Misty, Brock, several Jenny's and Joy's and some other weirdo's that wander around in the game and/or series and of course, the Pokémon.

I

Chapter 18 – Whirl Islands

I

I raised my head slowly and blinked a couple of times. I sat up and checked my wristwatch. Still half an hour before I had to get up (which was still too soon by my standards), so why did I wake… ah, I see… good thing I woke up this early, because if time was ever due, it was now. I got up and silently tiptoed as fast as possible to the nearby bushes for sweet, sweet relief. As I was… admiring the local flora, I suddenly had a feeling someone was watching me… no, that's not right, it was as someone was… I can't really describe it, like someone was there, but wasn't… look, I just had this nagging sensation in the back of my head. All I knew was that I wanted to get out on my way as fast as possible, but I was still busy, helping nature along. When I was finished, I looked at the nearby trees and then my watch. I still had time before the wake up call, so maybe I could make a little trip in the woods. I don't know where I got that idea, but my sixth sense was tingling. But the strangest thing was, the moment I thought of going in, I thought it would be a better idea to go back to sleep! And I was getting pretty tired as well. Well, it's not a good idea to go look for bad things when you want to avoid them, and if you know where the bad things are, do your best not to be there, I always say, so I was about to turn around and head back to camp when I heard a sound coming out of the bushes. I clenched my fist by instinct and was ready to take a swing at anything that emerged from the bushes. I sighed with relieve when I saw Karen step out into the light.

"Tony?" she smiled, "what are you doing here?"

"I should be asking you that question," I replied, "you almost gave me a heart attack!"

"I got up early," she shrugged, "and since everyone was still asleep, I thought I would take a walk."

"In the dark?"

"I know these woods pretty good, I don't get lost that easily. And besides," she clicked on a flashlight and held it in my eyes, "I have this."

"Haha, very funny," I said as I tried to shield my eyes, "okay, I guess you're safe then."

"Why? Were you concerned about me?"

"What? No, of course not!" I said, "But since you're Tom's sister, he might be upset if something happened to you and he could be a very unpleasant person on the trip to Whirl Islands."

"Oh, is that so?" she tried to sound insulted and hit me in the chest, "you're only concerned about me so nobody bitches to you about it?"

"Hey, I have an image of egocentric bastard to maintain," I grinned.

"Anyway," she said, "I guess it would be better if we got back, people might get the wrong idea."

"Yeah," I said as I glanced to the woods, "I think that's a good idea."

I didn't tell her that I thought something was wrong with it, or maybe I didn't want to tell myself that. I didn't even had time to go Pokémon hunting on Whirl Islands, let alone chase some unknown evil from some woods near the beach in Cianwood. It probably was just my imagination, and if indeed it was some evil force, ready to wreck havoc, what did I care, I lived in Goldenrod!

I

Anyway, half an hour later, we were all up and having breakfast, and just as Tom said he was going to prepare the boat, Karen said she was coming along.

"What?" Tom responded, "why for?"

"To make sure you'll stay out of trouble," she replied, "and I wanna see that dragon pokémon myself."

"This could get dangerous," he said.

"Please?" she pouted, "I promise to stay safe and I won't get into the way."

"Fine," Tom caved, "you can go help me set up the boat."

Karen shrieked in joy and followed Tom.

"I'm gonna check my supplies," I said as I got up and stretched my back, "see if I got enough pokéballs and stuff."

"We already did that when I bought them yesterday and then again last night," Allan frowned.

"I know," I sighed, "but this way it seems I have actually something to do, instead of sitting on my lazy ass, waiting 'till the boat's ready, like you're doing right now."

"Oh," Allan nodded, "in that case, can I help?"

"No, it's a one man job," I grinned as I walked to my backpack, "sorry, slacker."

"Frankie's slacking too!" Allan tried to defend his position.

"No, I'm not," Frankie closed his eyes as he leaned back, "I'm mentally preparing for our trip, old hiking meditation."

I barely listened to Allan's replies to this as I picked up my backpack. Just as I opened it, I saw something in the corner of my eye. I looked up and saw Clark standing there, with the same glow in his eyes as last night.

"Don't think you can get her," he said, his voice a bit unsteady, as if he wasn't used to speaking, "she's not yours…"

"Dude, are you talking about Karen?" I asked, "don't worry about her, I like her, but that's it. Besides," I grinned, "I know her brother, and if I did something inappropriate with her, I KNOW his threats aren't empty."

"If you did something inappropriate with her, he would be the least of your concerns…"

I looked back at Clark to point out to him that, I too, am a force to be reckoned with, but I couldn't maintain eye contact. It seemed too… painful.

"Look, don't worry about her," I said, "she's just a friend, okay? Like you and her are friends, or not even like that."

"Oh, we're much more that that…" his voice faded away as he stepped out of sight.

Much more? Either Tom's info was wrong, or this guy was one step away from becoming a full time stalker.

About fifteen minutes later, the boat was ready and we were about to set sail. All the surfers came out to wave us goodbye and shook our hands.

"Go get that dragon for me, okay?"

I looked up to see who exactly was speaking to me, and to my surprise, I saw Clark, with a sincere smile on his face.

"Uhm, okay," I replied, momentarily taken by surprise.

I mean, was this the guy who looked like he could drink my blood fifteen minutes ago?

"Before we go," I tried, "what's the deal with you and Karen anyway?"

"Huh," he frowned, "nothing, we're just friends. And besides, I got my mind set on one of those lifeguards at the beach. And besides," he added with a wink, "I think she likes you."

Okay, what the fuck was going on? Where was that hidden camera? Either he had an evil twin or a second personality. Or maybe it was me who had finally cracked. I mean, from the things I had heard, or remembered even, about my previous life, before this whole Hunter affaire, I was a different person. Not a complete different person, but at least now I wouldn't cage pokémon. Or at lea… no, I can't even joke about it. That's not me anymore, but it was me, once upon a time, so maybe that mental stress broke me down?

I

_"You caged pokémon?" Misty frowned._

_"Do we always have to come back to that?" Tony sighed, "that was in the past! Let it go! I have."_

_"But…"_

_"It's over! Okay?" __Tony sighed, "now, where was I?"_

I

Anyway, Clark had been acting strange, and seemingly not like himself, so what the fuck was going on with that guy? I didn't… fuck, all that worrying caused that nagging sensation in the back of my skull to come back. That nagging sensation that seemed, not familiar, but almost famil…

"What you thinking about?"

"Huh?" I looked up and saw Karen standing next to me.

"You've been standing here like you've seen a ghost, for the last ten minutes, ever since Clark said goodbye and we set sail. Something wrong?"

"Nah," I shook my head, "'s just, thinking about stuff, you know."

"What you're thinking about?"

"Stuff," I shrugged, "catching this pokémon, going back to Kanto, my life, things like that."

"Tom mentioned Kanto, said he'd go with you."

"Yeah," I sighed, "Kanto's pretty big o' deal."

"But you're not a Rocket," she smiled.

Her smile froze when she saw the seriousness in my eyes.

"Not a Rocket," she said, a bit sterner, "but important enough for the escort of one. Guess Kanto's indeed big o' deal."

I told her how big o' deal Kanto exactly was. Suffice to say, we didn't say a lot anymore on that trip.

_"What exactly did you say?" Ash asked._

_"None of your business," Tony replied harshly, "it's not… I don't wanna talk about it, okay? I'll tell you in due time."_

Just as the sun rose, Whirl Islands came visible in the morning mist. We were almost there.

"So, which one of the four Islands did you want?" Tom asked.

Fuck! There were four of them?

"If I'm not mistaken," Karen said, as she smiled towards me, "the dragon appears on that one, to the left."

"Okay," Tom nodded, "let's check out that one then."

About a short hour later, we set foot on the rocky beach of the island. A nosy Seel, watched us carefully but dove into the water when I threw a rock at it. What? I missed on purpose, I just wanted to scare it away. Really! Anyway, I let out my pokémon, 'cause I had a feeling I would need them. Heh, a feeling I would need them. I was going to capture a big ass Dragonite! Sure as hell I was gonna need them! I had Turtle, War and Blaster for water, Frostbite for ice and Magma, my newly acquired Entei, for fire. All of them ready for an all out offensive. I had studied all information I could find on Dragonites the previous day, and I shouldn't have any problems concerning mismatched types.

I

Tom secured the boat and swore.

"I fucking hate these islands," he said, "I wished David was here, he's the tracker."

"We'll do fine," I said, "we just have to find the cave that dragon hides in and capture it. Piece of cake."

"Which cave?" Frankie asked, "these Islands are filled with caves and tunnels."

"The biggest one," I said, "like…" I looked around and saw a large cave mound in the rock wall, "that one."

"That's one of the smaller ones," Frankie explained.

"Fuck. Okay, Frankie, you lead the way."

"Fair enough," Frankie grinned as he stepped forward, "now for a large flying pokémon to reside in, we're looking for…"

He peered around at the rocks on the island and was just about to point out a rock when a horrific roar filled the air. A large dark mass slowly stepped out of the cave I had pointed out earlier, scaring some Seels and Krabbies away.

"Hey, I was right," I said with a stupid grin when the situation hit me, "oh fuck."

A large dark blue Dragonite stood up on his hind legs and let out a deafening roar.

"Now what?" Tom asked as he looked up at the large Pokémon.

I didn't flinch. I never flinch. I've been around the block, I've seen things (too much things, the day care centre coming back to mind), I've done my share. Hence, I don't flinch. I just chose to stare at the Dragonite, not moving at all. Somewhere I was aware that Tom pulled me backwards, while a wall of blueish fire came closer.

"TONY!" he shouted in my ear.

"I'm fine, I'm fine," I assured him, "it's… it's just that it's so FUCKING big!"

"Well, snap out of it, and do something! You're the pokémon master! Use your pokémon!"  
"Well, technically, I'm not a pokémon master," I said as I glanced over to where my boys were, "but in this case, I'll make an exception."

All of them seemed to be in the same state I was in (except for Frostbite, since the Articuno was slightly bigger than the Dragonite). They seemed to be unscathed by the dragon rage attack, but I knew it was just a warning. The second attack would be dead on. Emphasis on dead.

"Hit him hard, boys!" I yelled, and each pokémon launched their heaviest attack.

Okay, this should work. And it did work! The Dragonite staggered back, and I decided the time was right to throw my pokéball. Just as he fell, the ball landed. I ran closer and saw the pokéball lying on the ground, flashing red.

"And that's one Dragonite," I grinned as I picked it up.

This was fantastic, I honestly didn't expect it to go this smoothly. Well, off to Kanto.

I

AN: I know, bit of an anti-climax, isn't it. But I had a big thing planned for chapter 20 and this chapter would have been too long, so I either had to split this up in two chapters and miss my killer chapter 20 or cut the fight between the Dragonite and Tony a bit short. Hope you're not disappointed, and if you are, though luck.

I

And sorry for the long lack of updates, but I have been busy lately and suffer a small case of writers block… It seems the plan I had to end the main story arc somewhat backfired as I have no real idea how to pull it off. There for it may be that I end the story after that, with a possible return for a third part, but that will totally depend on the time. But rest assured, I will finish the story… I just don't have any idea when…


	19. Dragon Rage

Disclaimer: Welcome to the wonderful world that is Pokémon. Of course everything related to Pokémon is owned and licensed by Nintendo, and I'm sure the author of this story will do his best to treat Nintendo and Pokémon with as much respect as possible. Now, the characters in this story are all original except for professor Oak, Ash, Gary, Misty, Brock, several Jenny's and Joy's and some other weirdo's that wander around in the game and/or series and of course, the Pokémon.

I 

Chapter 19 – Dragon rage

I 

Additional disclaimer: I usually don't make any money with this thing, but recently a large company to do some product placing for which I'm paid huge bucks approached me. If I say Tony drinks Coca Cola in this story, I'll make more than a year's salary! Woohoo!

I 

As I picked up the pokéball, I felt the earth tremble. I had heard there was some legendary bird living on these islands, but as far as I knew, it lived on one of the other islands, so what was… OH FUCK! With a deafening roar a dark blue Dragonite rose up from the cave, breathing fire or whatever the fuck it is those things breathe. I could barely jump out of the way.

"Okay," Tom shouted, "now what?"

"I'm only paid to get one," I shouted back, "so we leave this one here! We get back to the boat and get the hell away from here!"

"Are you sure you got one?" Allan asked.

"What?"

"I mean," Allan continued as we took shelter behind a rock, "what are the odds of two dark blue Dragonites to be living on the same island?"

I stared at him, blinked and then stared at my pokéball. It had indicated it had captured… something… I pushed the button.

"Fuck! A Krabby?"

"You captured the wrong pokémon?" Tom shouted, "you captured the wrong fucking pokémon? How could you?"

"I have no idea! I just threw it and this Krabby must have been closer to it than the Dragonite."

"Great! Just fucking great! Now what do we do?"

"We're here to catch that Dragonite, so we catch that Dragonite," Allan shrugged and brought out his Dragonair.

"You're right," I nodded, "but I can't catch it anymore. With that Krabby I reached my quota of six. Tom! You catch it!"

"Me?" Tom's eyes grew wide, "are you fucking kidding me? I've never done this before!"

"What better pokémon as your first catch than a legendary critter!"

"Well, technically Dragonite isn't a…"

"Shut up, Allan! Okay, but still, it's as rare as hell. I'll give you the pokéballs, you check them in with your pokédex and when I give you the signal, throw the ball. Allan, show him how to check in those pokéballs."

"Uhm, I don't want to interrupt anything," Frankie said, "but don't you think it's gone a little quiet?"

He was right, the roaring had stopped. Nothing could be heard. This wasn't good. I slowly raised my head and looked over the rock. The Dragonite stood tall between my pokémon, who were all lying on the ground.

"You bastard!" I yelled, "you hurt my friends!"

I jumped up and ran to Turtle, who was the closest. I checked my pockets, swore and turned to face the others.

"Allan! Throw me a potion, will ya? Turtle's hurt!"

I turned back to the Dragonite and glared at him. The large pokémon seemed to be thrown off by this and stared back.

"You bastard!" I yelled, "isn't my life miserable enough? I have to get to Kanto as soon as possible, so I got no time to waste here, and you go and thrash my friends? If that collector guy didn't want to see you again so desperately to be friends with you, I wouldn't even have bothered!"

I don't know if my words had any effect, but the Dragonite seemed to hesitate for a moment. Maybe I had a shot here, so I continued.

"All we did was come here and you attacked us for no reason!"

"Well, we did come here to capture it." Frankie said.

"Shut u-up," I hummed at Frankie and turned my attention back to the Dragonite.

"You started this, and we didn't even do anything!"

"Again, we wanted to cap…" Frankie started again, but was cut off by my glare.

"You attacked, and we retaliated! This is all your fault! You brought this on yourself! We had nothing to do with this!"

At that time, Magma got up and set of a fire attack. The Dragonite screamed in pain and fell to his knees.

"Tom! Now!" I yelled.

I 

I saw a pokéball fly by and land on top of the Dragonite. It disappeared in a flash of light. The light on the pokéball flashed once, twice, thrice red and remained shut.

"You checked in that pokéball?" I managed to shout as I panted.

"Think so!" came the reply.

"Well, check your pokédex," I said as I sank to my knees, "Allan? Where the fuck are those potions?"

"Hey, I got one pokémon!" I heard Tom say as Allan rushed by with the potions for my wounded pokémon. I took one from him and went to attend Magma.

"Way to go, boy," I petted him, "nice work on your first assignment."

I looked around at the others.

"Everyone!" I shouted, "good work! We did it! Yay team!"

That reminded me, I still hadn't found a name to call ourselves. Oh well.

"Okay," Allan asked as he helped Turtle sit up, "now what?"

"We go back to Kanto." I said determined.

"No problem," Allan responded, "how?"

"Well…"

I'm not gonna say I didn't think this through, but a lot of things had happened which I hadn't planned.

"Uhm, Tom can bring us back to Cianwood and then we take the plane to Kanto." I decided.

"Cianwood doesn't go to Kanto," Tom said, "there's only traffic from Cianwood to Goldenrod."

"What the fuck?" I asked, "what the fuck for?"

"I don't know!" Tom said, "Goldenrod's the only city that has a major airport. They go to Kanto."

"So we have to go back to Cianwood, then to Goldenrod and only then to Kanto? Man, that blows!"

"I can take you guys to Goldenrod," Karen said.

"What?" Tom shrieked, "no way I'm lending you my boat!"

"It's the only way if you want to go to Kanto fast," Karen rejected, "so you have no other option."

"She's got you there," I shrugged, "you know how to… uhm, drive?"

What? I have no idea how you say that for a boat.

"Yes, I can steer."

That was the word.

"Fine," Tom caved, "but you better take good care of it."

"You coming with us to Kanto?" I asked.

Hey, she dug me, so, you know…

"Nah, can't," she shook her head, "I've still got… business in Cianwood."

"What kind of business?" Tom asked.

"Personal," she responded, "so, everyone agree that I'm the skipper?"

"You can pick me up on your way back," Frankie said, "I think I'll take a trip around the island in the mean time."

"You sure?" I asked.

"Hey, once a hiker," Frankie grinned.

Maybe for the best, I thought, after all, he didn't know my past, and I didn't want him to freak, since he's not too fond of Team Rocket.

"Okay sailors, let's get sailing." I nodded.

"That was lame," Allan frowned.

"Hey! That's a quote from Dusk till Dawn!" I shot back, "well, sorta. You dissing Tarantino?"

"No, of course not," Allan waved his hands in a manner that he didn't object to me, "I didn't know it was from that movie."

"That movie?" I frowned, "did you even see it?"

"Less movie references, more leaving!" Tom reminded us of our tight schedule, "we still have a Pokémon to deliver."

"Right, let's go." I agreed.

I 

_"So then what happened," Ash asked._

_"I got here," Tony shrugged, "I delivered the Pokémon to Bill and ran into you guys. Unfortunately," Tony mumbled._

_"So why what was the big emergency here in Kanto?" Gary asked._

_"Tony?" Tom came up to the booth, "it's time. We have a funeral to attend to."_

_"Funeral?" Oak frowned._

_"Yes," Tony said as he emptied his drink, "my father gets buried today."_

I 

AN: There you have it, the reason why Tony returned to Kanto! I hadn't really planned it when I started it, but I ran out of things to do in Johto and this suddenly came to mind, so there you go! Of course, the whole story behind Giovanni's death will be revealed shortly, as well as some other family ties of Tony (what? You can't expect a funeral to go without running into some family members, do you?).

Fuck! I forgot the product placement! Bye bye big bucks. Sigh, another story I didn't make any money. Well, at least I didn't loose as much as when I mailed my script for Star Wars episode one to George Lucas… Crap, now you all know I'm the reason that movie sucked. Bugger.


	20. The Funeral

Disclaimer: Welcome to the wonderful world that is Pokémon. Of course everything related to Pokémon is owned and licensed by Nintendo, and I'm sure the author of this story will do his best to treat Nintendo and Pokémon with as much respect as possible. Now, the characters in this story are all original except for professor Oak, Ash, Gary, Misty, Brock, several Jenny's and Joy's and some other weirdo's that wander around in the game and/or series and of course, the Pokémon.

I

Chapter 20 – The funeral

Viridian had seen a lot these past days, but when the helicopter landed on the roof of Viridian Gym, everyone paid attention. They had a good idea why it was here, but most trainers that came to pay homage to the late Gym leader had flown on their Pokémon. As the rotors slowly came to a stop, a man with long black hair and a black leather coat jumped out and ran, head down, to staircase on the roof, followed by a blonde man, also in black.

**_Anthony Vermoné, AKA Tony Hunter, age 21, known Rocket Affiliate, last where abouts: unknown, no criminal record._**

**_Tom Kerlinger, age 26, known Rocket Affiliate, logistics, last where abouts: Cianwood, Johto, criminal record: suspect of computer virus crippling police database, 3 months probation._**

"Where the fuck were you guys?" Dave asked when Tony and Tom entered the gym, the funeral starts in forty-five minutes!"

"Big deal," Tony shrugged, "we still got time enough."

"Which is the time that ceremony guy asked you'd be there upfront!"

"Oh fuck! I forgot about him!"

"Don't worry, I'll drive."

Tony quickly shot in the waiting car and Dave drove off.

**_David Waterson, age 29, known Rocket Affiliate, ex-military, last where abouts: Pewter, Kanto, criminal record: dishonourable discharge from army for insubordination and misconduct._**

_"Subjects are moving away from the gym, recommend following."_

Dave arrived at the church, just outside of Viridian. Tony jumped out of the car and made his way to a side entrance of the church.

"You're late!"

Tony turned around as he closed the door.

"Lucas," Tony smiled as he saw his father's right-hand waiting for him, "I'm sorry, but I had to stop in Cerulean and ran into an old friend. But I'm here now, still on time," Tony quickly glanced to his wristwatch and saw there were still thirty five minutes before the service started, "well, sorta."

"Do you have a hair band?"

Tony blinked.

"I'm sorry?"

"A hair band," Lucas repeated, "so you can tie your hair in a pony tail."

"Uhm, yeah, why?"

"Do it."

With that said, Lucas turned around and motioned Tony to follow.

I

Lucas opened the door, leading to the front portal of the church and held it open for Tony.

"One more thing," he said as Tony passed, "we need to have a word after the service. It's about… your father."

"What? He's dead?"

"No time for jokes," Lucas hissed, "this is serious. And show some respect, he was your father after all."

Tony sighed as he glared at the now closed door.

"Anthony, how good to see you again."

Tony turned around and saw an old man with greyish hair, combed stylish backwards, sadly grin.

"It's a shame it has to be under these circumstances."

"I know, grandpa," Tony sighed as he hugged his grandfather, "I'm sorry I didn't came to visit more often."

"No you're not," the man laughed, "just like Max. Are you, Max?"

With this he turned to the young boy sitting in the corner of the room with his arms crossed. The boy huffed and stood up. Slowly he walked towards Tony and a slight smile crept over Tony's face as he noticed the boy had his long red hair also in a ponytail.

**_Vito Vermoné, age 67, no know affiliates, last where abouts: Viridian, no criminal records, alleged mob affiliate._**

**_Maximilian Vermoné, age 14, known Rocket affiliate, last where abouts: Celadon, criminal record: shoplifting, vandalism, alleged arson…_**

"What the fuck are you doing here?" he hissed.

"Maximilian, language please," Vito scolded his youngest grandson.

Max glanced at his grandfather and then continued.

"And what the fuck are you smiling at anyway?"

"You got a pony tail," Tony chuckled, "Lucas asked you to do that?"

"Yeah," the boy admitted, slightly embarrassed, "he found my walkman in my bag and figured I would try to listen to it, under the cover of my hair."

"Good thinking," Tony congratulated his younger brother, "I wish I came up with that."

"Well, since Lucas asked for a pony tail, I think he thought you did come up with it."

Tony sighed and sank onto his knees to look his brother in the eye.

"What the fuck happened to us?" Tony said.

"Language, Tony, please." Vito scolded again.

"I don't just mean between you and me," Tony ignored his grandfather, "but to this family. How come we're so fu… screwed up?"

"I guess that has to wait until after the service," Vito interrupted Tony, "people are coming."

_"See anyone you know?"_

_"Nah, mostly trainers and stuff. Look, that's that army guy trainer from Vermillion."_

_"I heard he had a crush on Giovanni."_

_"What? Get the fuck outta here."_

_"Nah, it's true! That was the news through the grapevine."_

_"The guy's a decorated lieutenant of the US army!"_

_"So?"_

_"Those guy's aren't gay!"_

_"I'm not saying it's true, it's just what I heard."_

_"Yeah, well, I think it's a load of bull."_

_"It's just what I heard."_

_"And I say it's a load of… hold up, there, that guy! Quickly."_

**_Dexter Thomas, age 42, known Rocket affiliate, former renowned Pokémon expert, last where abouts: Celadon, no criminal record._**

I

It was a nice funeral, Tony had to admit. Well, he thought it had been a nice funeral. To be honest, he hadn't really paid attention. All he knew was that there had been a lot of people, some Pokémon trainers, some Gym leaders, and even the Elite Four (or so he was told by Max, he hadn't noticed any faces, just a lot of hands to shake), but the faces he did notice, he vaguely recalled as Rockets. Well, of course they were gonna be there, he thought, their big boss is getting buried. Although he did think it took too long. Now he could understand why Max had wanted to listen to his walkman during the sermon. After the sermon they brought the casket to the graveyard, as slight drizzle started. Tony couldn't help himself when he cracked a smile. Drizzles were necessary for good funerals, at least, that's what television had taught him. As the casket was lowered into the ground, the rain started to come down harder, but neither him, nor his brother tried to shield themselves from the pouring rain. Soon the clouds burst and almost everybody ran for cover. Only Tony and Max remained with the open grave.

"I can't believe he's really gone," Tony broke the silence.

"It seems so… unreal," Max said, "I mean…"

"I know," Tony sighed, "he acted like he was gonna live forever. I think neither of us ever thought he would die."

"He never had any worries for the future. I mean, what now of Team Rocket? It's not like he ever trained us to take his place."

"Well, he did do an effort to involve me. And we know how that ended."

"Yeah," Max smirked, "you chasing some skirt and falling of a boat."

"I did not fall off, I was pushed. And I didn't chase a skirt."

"That's not what I heard."

"Who told you?"

"Tom and Dave," Max said, "they told me some idiot pushed you off because you got lucky and he didn't."

"Well, that's true," Tony nodded, "how come you know those two?"

"I was there when they told dad," Max shrugged, "after that I somehow kept my eye on them."

"Why?"

"I don't know," Max shrugged again, "guess they were the only thing I had of you. Well, besides Prince."

Prince, his Persian, Tony thought. Guess he had to make it now official and claim the Pokémon as his own.

"How is Prince?"

"Dad took care of it as it was his own. Guess it was also the only thing he had of you. Only that he took better care of it than he would of you, or me for that matter."

"You don't know you have it until you don't have it anymore."

"Guess we're gonna start missing dad now?"

Tony thought about this for a moment.

"I don't know," he finally said, "but for the moment? I don't think so."

"Nah, me neither."

Max looked sideways at his older brother.

"What do you think is gonna happen to Team Rocket now?"

"Don't know," Tony shrugged, "never really thought about running the gig. To be honest, I sorta always figured you'd run the show. When you were older of course."

"Yeah, me too."

"Well, aren't you ambitious." Tony laughed.

"Fuck you," Max retorted, "everyone knew I took more after dad than you."

"That's true," Tony sighed.

"Don't really know if that's a good thing," Max muttered.

"True as well," Tony nodded.

Both stood silently as they watched the grave.

"We should start thinking about going inside." Max suddenly said.

"True," Tony nodded.

Neither of them moved.

"To be honest, I have no idea how things got so fucked up between us." Max said.

"To be honest?" Tony grinned, "I think it's his fault," he said with a nod towards the grave."

"Probably," Max nodded, "he was good at fucking things up for other people, but he did a fine job fucking things up for us."

"Hope it's not too late to unfuck everything."

"Is that even a word?"

"Don't know," Tony shrugged, "but I sincerely hope so."

(AN: according to spellchecker, it isn't)

"How did dad die anyway?" Tony asked.

"Don't know," Max shrugged, "all I know is that all of a sudden he was dead. No information was given."

"Lucas?"

"Amongst other people," Max grinned, "ah, speak of the devil."

I

Lucas came quickly, just not running, with a large umbrella to the two brothers.

"What are you still doing here?" he hissed, "everyone else is already gone and it's pouring!"

"Really?" Tony looked up to the dark sky, "hadn't really noticed."

Tony laid his hand on his brothers shoulder.

"Anyway, we were paying our respect," he said as he shot a grim look at Lucas, "after all, he was our father."

"No times for jokes," Lucas said, "you are needed for the reading of the will."

"Fine," Tony sighed as he slightly firmed his grip on Max's shoulder, "we'll come along."

"Just your attendance is required."

"Ever since my memory loss I've taken a drastic turn in my life," Tony said, "and one of those is that I will rekindle my relation with my brother. He's coming with me."

"Fine," Lucas caved, "but you better hurry."

_"They're going back."_

_"Finally! This is practically a storm!"_

_"Better call in headquarters that our girl can come over to take over."_

_"I don't think she'll appreciate it if you call her "girl", given her record."_

_"Whatever. Just call, okay?"_

_"I gotta call? You call!"_

_"Fine!"_

They hastily returned to the gym. Lucas led them to Giovanni's private office where a large television stood. The only other person in the room was a man in a black suit with brown greyish hair and square glasses.

"This is Dexter Thomas, he was, and still is in certain circles, an authority on Pokémon. He worked together with professor Oak in the past on several occasions."

"Before he turned to the dark side, right?" Tony grinned as he shook hands with the man.

"Uhm, yes," Dexter admitted with a hint of embarrassment on his face, "but when I joined Team Rocket, things were very different than now."

"Weren't they always," Tony sighed as he took a seat, facing the television.

"Now then," Lucas said as he stepped forward to the television, "Giovanni was murdered a couple of days ago by the Dark Squad, due to certain… plans he had recently started working on."

"They started to have a problem with the competition?" Tony ventured.

"No, in the time they have existed, the Dark Squad have taken over more and more of our… activities. Since most of the Dark Squad exists of old members, they had no problem to take over. The reason they tried to kill him, was that they had found out he was trying to bring back an old… plan of his to wipe out the Dark Squad once and for all. And this they wanted to stop, and, as recent information has told us, try to take it as their own to wipe us out."

"You said tried to kill him," Max said, "which would mean that this wasn't the first attempt."

"Correct," Lucas nodded, "that's why Giovanni made this tape as his last will and testimony."

Lucas pushed the play-button on the VCR beneath the television and Giovanni's face came on the screen.

I

"By the time you see this, I will be dead."

Giovanni suddenly grinned.

"I know it sounds cliché, but it's the grim truth. The past several days I've survived a couple of assassination attempts. No doubt the Dark Squad is behind them. This must mean they have found out my plan to exterminate them. I don't know how. I assume they have inside information, just as they have infiltrated in many of our branches. It doesn't matter for the moment. All I know is that they may not succeed in their attempt to find what I'm looking for first. That's why you must take over Team Rocket. It's funny, I always assumed Max would follow in my footsteps…"

Tony and Max exchanged a glance and both grinned.

"… but he's still too young. I don't care what you do with the organisation after all this is over, but you have to succeed. Several years ago, I hired a group of genetics to make me the perfect Pokémon. Thanks to the DNA of Mew that we stumbled on, this was possible and it gave us Mewtwo, the strongest psychic Pokémon to date."

Tony slightly winced. He had no love for psychic Pokémon after his experience with the Natu.

"Unfortunately things went very wrong and Mewtwo escaped the lab, completely wrecking it. None survived. He's been on the loose ever since and was nowhere to be found. I reluctantly gave up looking for him. Until the Dark Squad emerged. It seems now that the only way to eradicate them is unleashing Mewtwo on them. It seems however that the Dark Squad has found this out and they too are looking for him. According to our sources our former top hunter is the leader of their task force. I believe you've met him, Vincent Jaeger."

Tony nodded, he knew Jaeger. He gave him the assignment to capture the red Gyarados which held the plans of some Pokémon luring device designed by Franklin Masterson. He didn't like him very much.

"Lucas will give you the full details on Mewtwo when you see this tape. Use every resource our organisation has to offer to find and capture Mewtwo yourself. I have arranged that professor Thomas will assist you closely. He's an expert on Pokémon and will be of great value. After you've caught Mewtwo, you can do with Team Rocket as you please. Just find Mewtwo and keep him out of the hands of the Dark Squad. It's power is awesome and is far too dangerous in their hands. That is all I ask of you. I know you can do this. I have faith in you."

Giovanni pushed a button and the screen went black.

I

Lucas turned the television off and gave Tony a large file.

"Here is everything we know of Mewtwo, including the DNA structures we used to create him."

"Structures?" Tony asked, "as in multiple structures? Not just Mew's?"

"Mew's DNA wasn't enough, so Giovanni supplied more DNA strains to improve him. All information is in the file. Read it thoroughly."

"Will do," Tony nodded and then turned to Dexter, "so, you have to help me, don't you?"

"I do," Dexter nodded, "and I must say, from what I've heard of you, I'd be happy to help you."

"Good to hear. Now let's get out of here," Tony said as he stood up, "it's late and I need a shower."

_"They're coming out!"_

_"Finally! Where's our girl? Ah, there she is, guess she can handle everything now."_

_"Wait! Look who's here!"_

_"Where? Well, that's a revolting development. Well, nothing we can do anymore. Time for us to go home."_

_"Finally. I think I started to develop sores on my butt."_

_"Way too much information."_

"Welcome back, Tony."

Tony looked up and shielded his eyes from the rain. A young woman holding a dark-blue umbrella walked up.

"Officer Jenny," he smiled without much enthusiasm, "what a pleasure to see you here."

"There was a time you called me Susan," the woman said.

"Yeah," Tony sighed, "but that was before the betrayal and all that."

"I was just doing my job," Susan said with an angry glare, "besides, I'm not with the force anymore."

"You quit?" Tony played surprised, "Because of me? Ah, that's nice."

"Not because of you," Susan shot back, "but partially, yes."

"So, miss Jenny, how may I help you?"

"Just wanted to see how you were doing," she said, "and maybe help you out."

"Help me out?" Tony raised an eyebrow.

"Well, you wanted to hunt Pokémon, didn't you? Wasn't that the reason why you took that ridiculous alias?"

"Hey, it's not ridiculous," Tony said, "and besides, I don't need your help for the moment."

"Well, if you do, here's my phone number."

She gave Tony a card and then turned around. Tony put the card in his pocket and looked at her walking away.

I

A short distance further, underneath some trees, a young woman sweeping her red hair from her eyes, watched the scene thoughtfully.

"Now, why is a police officer so close with the new head of Team Rocket? Intriguing."

With a frown the lieutenant of the Dark Squad turned around and started to walk away, trying to fit this new information into her plans.

I

Tony left the shower and turned his radio a bit louder. He let himself fall on the bed and grabbed the file Lucas had given him.

"Now Mewtwo, let's see who your parents were."

He flipped through the pages until he found the list of DNA donors. It wasn't a very long list. In fact there were only two donors. His eyes grew wide when he saw what DNA they used besides Mew's.

"No fucking way!" he shouted, "that sick fuck!"

I

AN: I know this chapter is long overdue, but I've been busy lately and have a hard time figuring out how to wrap all this up… come to think of it, I might not be able to tie up all loose ends, but I'll try somehow…


	21. Rallying up the troops

Disclaimer: Welcome to the wonderful world that is Pokémon. Of course everything related to Pokémon is owned and licensed by Nintendo, and I'm sure the author of this story will do his best to treat Nintendo and Pokémon with as much respect as possible. Now, the characters in this story are all original except for professor Oak, Ash, Gary, Misty, Brock, several Jenny's and Joy's and some other weirdo's that wander around in the game and/or series and of course, the Pokémon.

I

Chapter 21 – Rallying up the troops

I

Loud knocking on my door woke me up and saying a bunch of words that would make even sailors blush, I threw my pillow to the door. Mental note: a pillow is soft, a door hard, this has no effect on knocking. I slowly raised my head and opened my eyes to discover I had taken my alarm clock in my hand and was ready to throw. With a sigh I put the clock down and staggered to the door.

"What?" I asked as I pulled the door open.

Lucas held his fist in the air for just a brief second as he looked me up and down. One of the cleaning girls of the Pokécentre (yeah, since I was back in Kanto and out of hiding, I had taken up trainer status again) glanced in my direction with a deep red blush spreading across her cheeks. What? She never seen a guy just out of bed before, or what?

"You're attendance is required in the gym," Lucas calmly said as I glared at him before he turned around to leave.

He suddenly seemed to reconsider and looked back at me.

"Oh, and put some clothes on," he said and then left.

I slammed the door and turned around.

"What did he mean with that?" I wondered out loud, "put some clothes…"

I looked down and understood why that cleaning girl had blushed.

Fuck.

I

When I arrived, Lucas led me to my father's office. Dave, Tom, Max and Dexter where waiting there and said nothing when I took place in my father's chair.

"So? What's first on the agenda?" I asked.

"The search for Mewtwo has of course top priority," Lucas said, "but for the moment I think it's best to focus our attention to the gym."

"How come?"

"Well, as you know, Giovanni was also employed by the Pokémon League as gym leader, and they would like to know if we have already chosen a successor. He, or she of course, will have to pass the required tests, but from what I have heard, you're quite capable of handling Pokémon in battle."

"Those tales are highly exaggerated," I said, "there's no way I'm able to compete with the top players. Besides, I have no interest in running the gym. Let the league choose their own successor."

"Are you sure?" Lucas raised an eyebrow, "the gym has proven to be an excellent cover for Team Rocket in the past."

"There you say it, in the past," I nodded before I leaned forward to look Lucas in the eye, "but not anymore. After this whole thing with Mewtwo, I'm disbanding Team Rocket."

"You're what?"

Dave and Tom could barely keep a smirk from their face and Max nodded, urging me to go on.

"The past year, I've been running away from my past, I admit," I said as I leaned back into the chair, "and I see no reason to stop now. I don't want anything to do with Team Rocket, so after we find Mewtwo, I'm pulling the plug."

"But…"

"Besides," I told him in a matter-of-fact voice, "you said it yourself, the Dark Squad is beating us on several levels. I don't much of enterprising, but I do know it's financial suicide to take over a company that's losing money, not to mention an illegal company. I don't want to go to jail because you want to keep Team Rocket alive. The organisation is dying and you know it."

Lucas opened his mouth to retort, but I cut him off.

"And before you say anything about my father's wishes, we all saw the tape in which he said he didn't care what I did to Team Rocket, meaning he knew it was going down hill and I was gonna cut it loose. So, after all of this, Team Rocket will fade into history as the first organisation to use Pokémon for criminal purposes, but now the Dark Squad can take that dubious honour. Any questions anyone?"

I rested my elbows on the desk as I brought my fingertips together and looked over them around the room. Dexter looked around as well to see the what the reaction was of the others and then shrugged. Lucas sighed and accepted his fate.

"Fine," I continued, "now the future of Team Rocket and the gym are no longer an issue, that leaves us with one last question."

"Unfortunately we have no idea where Mewtwo is," Lucas shrugged, "as we were careful not to tip off the Dark Squad, we had to keep our active search to a minimum."

"That's not the answer to my question," I said.

Lucas looked puzzled and asked me what my question was.

"Well, since no one knows where Mewtwo has been for the past few years, and that we have no apparent leads whatsoever, it would be foolish to chase after a ghost. The only thing we DO know, is that the Dark Squad asked Jaeger to find him."

"So?" Lucas shrugged, "how is that gonna help us?"

Dave suddenly laughed out loud and shook his head.

"Oh, this is a good one," he said, "truly a masterpiece! Way to go, Tony! Now I know why I think you're fucking brilliant."

"I don't get it," Lucas frowned, "what's so funny?"

"In contrary to Mewtwo," Tom explained, "it's easier to find Jaeger. So the real question is, where is Jaeger. If we find him, we're bound to be close to Mewtwo and we'll be able to snatch it away from under his nose."

"It's a long shot," I admitted, "but it's the only one we got."

"Very well," Lucas nodded, "I'll go and tell our guys to get a fix on Jaeger. Oh, on a side note, I think it's best to keep the news of the termination of Team Rocket quiet until we have Mewtwo."

"Fine," I said, but then stopped him when he was about to leave, "no, wait. Dad died because of a possible leak. As long as we don't know if there are any deflectors in our ranks, I think it's best to keep a low profile as much as possible."

"Then how are you gonna find Jaeger?" Max frowned.

"Like I always do," I shrugged as I reached in the pocket of my coat, "I'll wing it."

Maybe Susan could come in hand after all.

I

Susan Jenny had spent the night with her niece, Katie, who was the officer in charge of the Viridian police department, and was ready to go step in a taxi to return to Pewter when I walked up.

"Well, Mr. Hunter," she said with some annoyance in her voice, "to what do I own this questionable pleasure?"

"Well," I said, trying to act casual, "you did say yesterday you wanted to help me, and now I might have something for you."

"What? Team Rocket needs a secretary?"

"Team Rocket isn't an issue here. The Dark Squad is."

She looked at me with suspicion.

"What? You changed sides?"

"No, I'm looking for somebody and I don't know who at Team Rocket I can trust. I want to ask you if you can use your influence with the police to find this man."

"I won't partake in anything illegal," she said, "so this guy you're looking for, better isn't somebody you're gonna rip off."

"Actually, that's exactly what we're gonna do."

"Who's the guy?" she asked as her eyes narrowed.

"Vincent Jaeger."

"Jaeger? What for?"

"We're gonna fuck him over." I grinned.

"Very well, I'll let you know what I find."

I

I entered the gym again and went to the garage in the back. There Lucas had placed my bike he had brought from Cerulean. Next to my bike was a dark shape, stretching as I entered and sat up, waiting for me to make a move. I slowly advanced and sat down on my knees before the Pokémon.

"Hey Prince," I whispered as I rubbed the head of the Persian, "long time no see."

The Persian purred loudly and nuzzled his head against my hand.

"I've got good news," I said, and then shrugged, "well, it's news anyway. This time, I'm taking you with me. And I got other Pokémon."

Persian slightly hissed at me.

"They're not in cages anymore," I assured the Persian, "I carry them around in Pokéballs."

The Persian seemed to nod approvingly.

"Wait, I'll show you," I said as I grabbed one of my Pokéballs.

In a flash of red light, Turtle appeared, who stood ready for action before Prince. The Persian just held his head high in pride.

"Prince, this is Turtle," I introduced the Squirtle, "Turtle, this is Prince, my first Pokémon. He was a gift to me from my father."

Turtle held up his front paw as a greeting, and Prince lowered his head in a bow. Okay, this was going good.

"Fine, now let's go meet the rest of the gang." I said as I called Turtle back.

I

I arrived about an hour later at Pewter, closely followed by Prince. I had decided to walk, since I didn't want to capture Prince in a Pokéball yet. As I rang the doorbell I hoped with all my heart those pesky kids were gone. After all, I figured, I deserved a break.

"Hey! You're that Tony guy! Right?" one of Oaks buddies greeted me as he opened the door.

Oh Lord, why hast Thou forsaken me? Haven't I endured enough?

"Yeah, that's me," I forced a grin, and tried to remember the little brat's name, "Ash…is professor Oak in?"

"Sure, come on in."

I entered the house and followed the kid to the living room, which held a great view on the Pokémon in Oak's care. Some of which belonged to me. Soon, I would be reunited with my loyal Pokémon! Muwahahaha!

"Excuse me?" Oak frowned.

Fuck, I laughed out loud.

"Never mind," I waved it away, "I'm here to see how my boys are doing."

"You're finally giving up your life in hiding?" Oak smiled, "very well, follow me."

We stepped outside, Prince following closely, still wary of my other Pokémon. Soon all my Pokémon had gathered. Fuck, I forgot how many there were. There were all there, Shocker and Shockrat, my two Pikachu, Sabretooth, my Rattata, Hawk, my Pidgey, and Sparrow, my Spearow, King and Queen, my Nidorino and Nidorina, Driller, my Beedrill, and Flutter, my Butterfree, Weasel, my Sentret, Rock, the Geodude, and Rocksnake, the Onix, Slasher, my Sandshrew, and Raddish, my Oddish. And how could I forget, Flycatcher, the disobedient Weepingbell I traded with Allan, and Lawrence, the punk Jigglypuff with the ill chosen name. And now, they were all mine again.

"Guys, I know I've been neglecting you… big time, but now I'm back and I promise we'll wreak havoc once more. This is Prince."

Prince stepped forward and held his head high.

"Treat him with the same respect as you would treat me or any of you. Got that?"

Lawrence stepped forward to look at the Persian better and then flipped him the bird. Prince growled lightly.

"I see Lawrence still has no respect for anyone," I grinned and petted Prince's head to hold him back, as Lawrence grinned, "maybe I should feed him to Prince to teach him a lesson."

Lawrence paled as Prince licked his lips and looked around for support. All Pokémon took a step back. Prince pinned Lawrence to the floor and growled lightly. He then took his claw back and walked to the other Pokémon. They surrounded him and petted him as a welcome in my group. I took one of my free pokéballs out and caught Prince. About five seconds later, he came back into the garden from somewhere inside the house. He took his place back besides me and looked at me, searching for approval. I grinned and patted his head before I turned to the others.

"Listen here!" I addressed my Pokémon, "in a few days, I don't know when exactly, we're gonna crack some skulls. Serious skulls! So in the next days, starting today, we're gonna train hard, very hard! Any problems?"

None of my Pokémon objected so I took that as agreeing.

"Good, I'll return to the pokécentre and then start calling you out. See you then."

All Pokémon quickly scattered across the garden again, as Prince looked around, to think of a good place to run to, to prove I didn't need to tell him what to do, even if I owned him. Professor Oak once told me somewhere last year that Pokémon somehow adapt the ways of their trainer, but that none took over my traits like the Pokémon I had caught. And here I had Prince, who I just caught merely a minute ago, already showing that he didn't take any orders, but did it because he wanted to, just like me. Maybe he had taken this over from when he was with me before all this started, or maybe this is very creepy. I had no idea, and I didn't have the time or desire to find out right now.

I

"So what happens now?" Oak asked me as I had returned into the house.

"I have no idea," I shrugged as I accepted the coke he offered me (the drink you sick fucks, not the drug), "but that shouldn't be a problem. Ever since I woke up on that Squirtle Island I had no idea what I was gonna do and I worked out okay."

"Maybe," Oak shrugged as he watched the large Articuno flap his mighty wings in his backyard, "but I meant with Team Rocket."

"Can't say yet," I shook my head, "I'm sorry since we go way back, but every one's the same for the law, and for the moment I make the law."

"You…" Oak frowned, "I never would have thought you'd be the head of Team Rocket."

"You and every one else," I sighed.

The bell rang and Ash rushed to the door to answer it.

"Professor Oak?" he returned, "it's for you."

"Well, since is this your house," I said trying to hide my smirk by drinking from my coke.

Oak left to the hallway, and even though I'm not a curious person… oh, who am I kidding, of course I'm a curious person, I like to know more than the others. After all, my father said it best, it's good to know more than others. I listened very careful to the conversation that took place in the hallway.

"Professor Oak, it's a pleasure to see you again," the visitor said, "I have a huge favour to ask."

Something about that voice was familiar, but I couldn't quite put my finger on it.

"Of course, go ahead." I heard Oak say.

"Well, my resources inside the League are cut short ever since those… rumours."

"I can't believe anyone would believe those preposterous rumours." Oak said as he entered the living room again.

Right behind him, professor Dexter Thomas followed him. Dexter slightly froze when he saw me, but I assured him with a slight nod.

"Well," he said, "not all rumours were false."

Oak turned to him with concerned surprise and then saw him looking at me.

"Hello Tony."

"Dexter," I nodded, "here to find more about our… quest?"

"Indeed," Dexter said, as he glanced over to Oak, "everything that helps, helps, doesn't it?"

"It does," I nodded before I turned to Oak again, "a word of advice. Don't reveal anything you hear from Dexter to anyone. You never know who's listening."

Oak looked back to Dexter with a huge frown to see Dexter nodding.

"Very well, professor Thomas, please follow me to my personal study."

"I should be going anyway," I said as I finished my coke, "until next time, professor," I greeted Oak and then turned to Dexter, "professor."

I went to collect my Pokémon and then cursed the fact I came walking here. Oh well, now I could spend some time with those I had neglected in the past year.

I

When I arrived in Viridian it was somewhere in the late afternoon. Well, not much time anymore to go somewhere and train, so I decided to stay in the gym.

"Tom! Dave! Front and center!" I yelled out as I stepped in.

Dave quickly jumped into position with straightened back while Tom simply stood next to him.

"Okay!" I continued in a loud voice, "while we wait we might as well train our Pokémon. We need some volunteers to fight against. Anyone up to it?"

Some gym trainers raised their hands.

"Good," I nodded, "well Tom, time to train your Krabby. Dave, since you don't have any Pokémon yet, why don't you take one of these guys and go find a Pokémon somewhere."

"What the fuck are you talking about, not having any Pokémon?" Dave grinned as he opened his coat slightly to reveal three pokéballs.

"My mistake," I said, "what you got?"

"May I present to you," he said as he took his pokéballs, "Hellhound, Biter and Tails."

He let out a Houndoor, a Growlithe and a Vulpix.

"All canine Pokémon," I noticed, "seems appropriate. Very well, find a trainer and go practice with him."

"What about me?" Max asked me.

"What about you?"

"Oh yeah, with that amnesia and stuff, seems you forgot I wandered around Johto two years ago, collecting Pokémon while you still stuffed them in cages."

He let out a Typhlosion, a Yanma, an Azumarril, a Noctowl, a Tangela and a Marowak.

"Fine," I sighed, "you're on the team as well. Go crazy."

He grinned as he called them all back except for his Typhlosion.

"Come on, Firestarter, time to burn."

We trained until late in the evening, winning some, loosing some, and preparing as much as possible. Who knew what the next day would bring, but it was sure we had to be able to depend on our Pokémon.

I

The phone awoke me from a deep slumber and I couldn't really focus when I picked up.

"Huh? What?" I asked as I tried to rub the sleep from my eyes.

"I said," Susan repeated on the other side of the line, "that there's no sign of Jaeger in Kanto."

"Make sense," I replied, "the last time I saw him was in Johto."

"I can't get there anymore," Susan said, "I used up all my contacts to search Kanto, I have no one to turn to in Johto."

"Maybe I know someone," I said, "still wanna be part of the team?"

"Just to nail Jaeger," came the reply.

"That's all it's gonna be," I assured her.

When I hung up, I walked to the bathroom to put my head under the faucet. That woke me up. I returned to the phone and dialled Tom's number.

"Tom?" I asked when I heard someone pick up, "it's Tony."

"What is it?" came the reply with a hint of fatigue in his voice.

Good to know I wasn't the only one straight out of bed.

"Your brother's a cop in Johto, right?"

"Andy? Yeah, he is. Why?"

"Susan can't find Jaeger in Kanto, which means he's still in Johto. Can your brother get a tag on him? If he's like Susan, he'll be happy to help us put him away."

"I can try, I'll let you know later."

I suppressed a yawn as I hung up and decided to take a shower to wake up completely. I don't think that really did the trick since I apparently was under the shower for over 45 minutes.

I

Fuck, I was tired. Still, I decided to grin and bear it and headed out to the gym. Dave was already there, training his canine Pokémon.

"Hey," he grinned as I dragged myself inside, "care for a match?"

"Sure," I said, "let me go get some Pokémon I want to train a bit more. I'll be right back."

"Okay, go get some water types mine are defenceless against."

"You know I don't do that," I said as I walked to the door, "well, I do, but not now."

As I opened the door I saw Susan standing there, ready to open it herself.

"Oh, sorry," I said and let her enter, "you're ready?"

"I am," she replied, "any luggage I might need is in my car."

"Good," I nodded, "one final question before you're admitted to the team. Do you have any Pokémon?"

"Just two," she said as she showed me two pokéballs, "a Growlithe and a Teddiursa."

"Are they any good?"

"K-9 was my police Pokémon, he's a trained cop dog. As for Moonspell, well, she's my personal Pokémon. I haven't had much time to train her, but she can hold her own in a fight."

"Good," I said as I went to the door again, "you can train with Dave. I'll take on the winner."

As I opened the door, Tom was ready to open it himself.

"Heh, what are the odds?" I mumbled and let him in.

"Bad news, Tony," he shook his head as he passed by me.

"What is it? What did your brother find out?"

"He can't look for Jaeger. I can't look for Jaeger."

"What? Why not?" Dave asked as he frowned.

"She's gone! My sister… Karen is gone!"

"What? How?"

"I don't know, she suddenly disappeared. I can't go with you guys, I have to get back home."

"I'm sorry, man," Dave said as he patted Tom on the shoulder, "if there's anything we can do…"

"We're going with you." I said.

All looked at me in surprise.

"What?" Susan frowned, "What about Jaeger?"

"Yeah," Tom said, "you have to find Mewtwo."

"Mewwhat?" Susan asked.

"That's why we're going to Cianwood. Go get Max and Dexter, we're leaving at once."

Without asking further information Dave ran off to get my brother and the professor while Tom went looking for transportation. Finally it was all becoming clear…

I

AN: I know this is a lengthy chapter, but that's just because the last part was supposed to be a separate chapter but it wasn't long enough and there wasn't anything I could add that still had something to do with this stuff… Man, I hope this makes sense… Anyway, I would like to apologise for the lateness of this chapter. I almost finished the story (well, I said everything I had to say), but I have some trouble finishing up nicely, also some case of writer's block on some loose ends. I will try to finish it and post it, even if it's not really to my liking.


	22. Mewtwo

Sudden Real Productions presents:

HOLY FUCK, I CAN'T BELIEVE IT'S AN UPDATE!

I 

Disclaimer: Welcome to the wonderful world that is Pokémon. Of course everything related to Pokémon is owned and licensed by Nintendo, and I'm sure the author of this story will do his best to treat Nintendo and Pokémon with as much respect as possible. Now, the characters in this story are all original except for professor Oak, Ash, Gary, Misty, Brock, several Jenny's and Joy's and some other weirdo's that wander around in the game and/or series and of course, the Pokémon.

I 

Chapter 22 – Mewtwo

I 

As the helicopter flew towards Cianwood, I wondered why I had figured it all out so late. If anyone should have seen this, it would have been me. After all, I knew what mind control did. I just hope I wasn't too late for Karen. I had no idea who had her… well, I did… either it was Jaeger or Mewtwo, but how did Jaeger find out, and why would Mewtwo do this? It was clear that Karen's "personal business" had something to do with Mewtwo, and the mind controlled Clark seemed very possessive of Karen… maybe that was it?

"Fuck this," I muttered and looked outside, seeing the Whirl Islands in the distance.

We would arrive soon. Hopefully not too late…

I 

The pilot landed right on the beach where a jeep of the police waited for us. Tom jumped out and sped to his brother who was waiting by the jeep.

"What happened?" he cried out over the slowing rotors, "what exactly happened?"

"I don't know," his brother, Andy, shouted back, "she was suddenly gone, and all there was left behind, was this note."

He held up a piece of paper that I took before Tom had the chance.

"Give the Pokémon and we'll give the girl," I read aloud, "further details will follow."

"It's not signed by anyone," Andy said, "and I don't know what Pokémon they're talking about. Karen didn't have any Pokémon."

"I know what Pokémon they're talking about," I said as I stepped up to the forest right next to the beach, "and I know who's behind it."

"You don't mean Jaeger has kidnapped Tom's sister because he thinks she has Mewtwo, do you?" Dave frowned.

"Come out, you little bastard!" I shouted as he faced the woods, "let's get this show over with."

"You think it's gonna be this easy?" Susan raised an eyebrow.

When a rustle was heard in the bushes all went quiet.

"Yep," I grinned and turned to face the others.

"Anyone wanna join me?" I asked as I watched everyone's faces.

When I saw one face too many, I quickly signalled to Dave who slightly nodded.

"Before I go though," I continued, "how will I be able to contact Jaeger after this? You got an idea, Wallace? It was Wallace, right?"

The helicopter pilot looked up and paled.

"Uh… I… uh… I don't know… what do you mean?" he stammered.

"What do you think?" Dave smiled as he put his hand on the poor guy's shoulder, "now don't do anything stupid or you might regret it… what do you know about Jaeger?"

"I don't know anything about Jaeger," the pilot said, trying to squirm his way out of Dave's grip, "I don't know why you think I have something to do with him…"

"Because," I said, stepping forward, "I told you to wait by the chopper, yet, here you are, looking at whatever might come out of those bushes. And I also noted you have a gun at your belt, while that isn't standard issue with Rocket pilots. Not the best spy Jaeger could have send, but still…"

"I, I, I…"

"Oh, you'll be whimpering soon enough," Dave grinned, "normally I would beat you up to get the info, but now that I have Pokémon…"

Dave brought out his three canine Pokémon who started growling. Out of one of his pockets, he took a wrapped sausage.

"You know how 'hide the sausage' is a euphemism for sex?" he asked as he unwrapped the sausage, "well, I take it literal… I'm gonna hide this sausage in your pants, and then let my boys there search it… with a little luck, you'll be able to play 'hide the sausage' in it's original context, if not… well, I don't have to draw a picture, do I?"

Dave stepped closer to the pilot, ready to put the sausage in his pockets, when the pilot started yelling.

"Wait!" he shrieked, "wait, I'll… I'll tell you… I was ordered to take the Pokémon and deliver him in Goldenrod, in some warehouse…"

"The same I met Jaeger in earlier?" Tony asked.

"Yeah, I think so…" the pilot said, not taking his eyes of the sausage, "it's a Dark Squad hide out… please don't let those Pokémon eat my sausage…"

"Ya fuckin' pansy," Dave sighed, just before he clocked the pilot, who dropped like a brick.

I 

"Okay, you can come out now," I said as I turned back to the forest.

From the bushes stepped a large white cat-like Pokémon, who stood proudly on it's hind legs.

"So? What are you planning to do with me?" a voice formed in my head.

"Don't really like what you're doing now," I said, "but I'm gonna give you to Jaeger to get Karen back."

The world went white, framed by a deafening scream. When I realised that scream was mine, and I was on my knees, I forced myself up, brushing off Susan's and Tom's help.

"Cut that out," I hissed, "and listen to me… forget listening, read it in my mind…"

The pain subdued but Mewtwo remained edgy.

"Why do you think I would agree to such a plan?" he asked directly in my head.

Fuck, I hated this invasion. I hated psychic Pokémon, but that bastard of a father didn't leave me much choice.

"Because of this?" I asked, and opened my mind again.

I saw his eyes grow wide and then narrow. Well, the hand was dealt and who knew what he was gonna do with the cards.

"Very well… take me to Jaeger…"

I 

The next day, we arrived in Goldenrod. Dave was able to hire a mini van so I could transport Mewtwo. Why a mini van, you ask? How else was I supposed to carry around a big cage, you dumb ass? The gate of warehouse was closed, but after I got out Rocksnake, my Onix, well, let's just say there wasn't much gate left to be closed.

"Hey you fuckers!" I yelled, "mind moving out of the way so I can drive my car inside?"

The people present stared at me in disbelief, and I noticed some of them had gotten over the shock of an Onix busting in, since they had drawn their guns.

"Well, well, if it isn't the young head of Team Rocket," a voice said, "and to think some time ago you were just the worthless hunter called Hunter."

"The name still goes, Jaeger," I shot back, "and worthless? I got that red Gyarados you couldn't find… guess that makes me better than you…"

"Hardly," Jaeger grinned as he stepped down out of the shadows, "it just means you're more lucky than I am…"

"Yeah, right," I said as I got back in the mini van, "now get the fuck out of the way, so I can drive this thing in."

Reluctantly the Dark Dorks got out of the way, some faster than others, all depending how close they were to my car and I parked him nicely in front of Jaeger.

"Now, the girl?"

"All in due time, Mr. Hunter," Jaeger said, "first I would like to know how you found us…"

"Well, considering this is the exact same fucking spot we made that Gyarados exchange…" I sighed, "but if that's not enough, your pilot squealed."

"I would have thought as much… The Pokémon?"

"The girl," I repeated.

"Very well, Mr. Hunter, someone get the girl…"

Two of his goons stepped forward, dragging Karen with them. They pushed her forward and she quickly hid behind me. I glanced down to her and saw a big gash on her cheek and some dried blood on her lip.

"I'm glad you're here," she said, "where's Tom?"

"He's not here…" I answered, "none of them are…"

"What?" her eyes grew wide, "you came alone?"

"And what about your cop friend?"

I recognised the voice and slightly raised an eyebrow when I saw Angela.

"Hey, aren't you supposed to be in jail?" I smiled.

"Jail is overrated," she shrugged, "now what about that cop?"

"First of all, she quit the force," I said, "and second of all, you missed the part I said none of my team is here?"

"I don't buy it," she said as she stepped up next to Jaeger, "I think he's scheming something."

At that point, my van shook.

"Of course I'm scheming something," I grinned, "problem is, do you wanna find out if it's something more than getting free concert-tickets from the Radiotower, or do you wanna get Mewtwo before he wakes up?"

"What do you mean?" Jaeger asked.

I opened the doors of the mini van and showed them the steel cage in which Mewtwo was beginning to awake.

"A cage?" Jaeger raised an eyebrow.

"Don't want anything from you anymore," I replied, "and he's too strong to capture… even when he's asleep. Heh," I grinned, "I got the second Pokémon you couldn't catch, guess that makes me more than just lucky."

"Hah," Jaeger laughed, "if you were really better than me, then you would have been able to do this."

He grabbed on of the pokéballs on his belt and threw it to the cage. As it flew by, I noticed it was one of those rare masterballs… I knew the bastard was cheating…

I 

The ball opened up before the sleeping Mewtwo and the Pokémon disappeared in a flash of red light. The light on the pokéball flashed green and bursted open again, revealing a very alert and awake Mewtwo.

"Oh my fucking God," I snapped my fingers, "I **did** catch that Pokémon. I can't believe how that slipped my mind, silly me…"

Jaeger didn't have time to react as the walls of the warehouse started to crack. While the Dark Squad was looking in panic at the cracks the other doors into the warehouse burst open, revealing the rest of my team with their Pokémon. Even though the ones of Tom and Dave were still weak, they had no problem beating down any resistance they might encounter, although, truth be told, Firestarter, Max his Typhlosion, did most of the work. Damn I got to get me one of those… I still lack a good fire Pokémon. Anyway, back to business. Oh fuck…

"Someone get that bitch!" I yelled, pointing at Angela.

Suddenly, seemingly out of nowhere, Susan stepped out from behind a table and decked her. Ouch, that looked painful.

"Consider her get, boss," she nodded.

Boss, I could get used to that… Focus, Tony! There were bigger threats than Angela, like Jaeger… Now where is that son of a… what the fuck?

"Okay, why is he standing there frozen?" I asked to no one in particular and then turned to Mewtwo.

"You're doing this?"

The Pokémon nodded while he never took his eyes of Jaeger.

"We should take him to the proper authorities… They can put him away on account of kidnapping and assault and shit."

Mewtwo shook his head. I looked back to Karen who was crying against her brothers shoulder.

"Yeah, you're probably right," I sighed, "do what you gotta do… but still…you can't just kill him…"

"Then what do you suggest?"

"Fuck, I don't know… I mean, he has to be punished… but those Dork Squid fuckers will probably get him out…"

"Then it is simple…"

Jaeger let out a shriek and fell down.

"Fuck!" I yelled, "you just can't kill him! I just told you that!"

"He's not dead," the voice in my head said.

I rushed over to Jaeger to check his pulse, and Mewtwo was right. Although he lay there catatonic, he was still alive… he was just, well, catatonic.

"Is he gonna stay like this?" I asked.

"I've put him in an artificial coma," Mewtwo responded, "there is a possibility he'll wake up, but it's a slim chance."

"Better than death," I grunted and got up to look over the battlefield.

As the cops came up to see what the ruckus was, it was clear the only thing they had to do was to clean up the mess. Susan had just handcuffed Angela as she saw me looking.

"You still have handcuffs?" I asked, "kinky…"

"Don't get any ideas," she smiled and, after making sure no one else was looking, kicked Angela again.

I 

"Our deal?" the voice in my head sounded.

"Hmm?" I looked at Mewtwo with a raised eyebrow.

"We had a deal," the psychic Pokémon said, "I allowed you to capture me, so Jaeger couldn't get me. And after Karen was freed, you said you were gonna release me. So release me…"

A small migraine started building in the back of my skull, slowly getting bigger as I ignored him and walked up to Karen and Tom.

"Oh yeah," I said, as sight slowly started to fade away, "we had a deal… You didn't expect I would keep it, would you?"

The headache came stronger and I stopped to breathe deeply.

"You're far too powerful to run around loose. Some day you'll let your guard down and someone who's not as nice as me will capture you…"

"As you can see," was the only sound in my skull, "I can manage it…"

"Karen," I managed to get out, and somehow noticed I had her attention, "care for a Pokémon?"

The headache disappeared and I got up properly again.

"What do you mean?" Karen frowned.

"I'll give Mewtwo to you, so I know he'll be safe. I got the feeling he likes you, so I think you'll get along just fine."

"You… you're giving me to her?" Mewtwo asked, seemingly as surprised as Karen.

"Yeah, that way you'll be free and I can still keep an eye on you."

Mewtwo seemed to grin.

"Don't worry, I won't be too far away…"

"Don't you fucking dare," I shot at the white Pokémon, "I hate psychic Pokémon."

"But we're family…" Mewtwo sounded in my head in a mock whining.

"Just because we share the same DNA doesn't mean I got to like you. Vermoné's have a history of disliking family members."

"Wait a sec," Max frowned, "what the fuck do you mean, share the same DNA?"

"Dad used two strains of DNA to create Mewtwo," I said, "the original DNA from Mew, and mine, so he could control him better."

"That was a fucking smart move," Max replied, "I'll bet that's what caused him to escape in the first place!"

"Probably," I shrugged, and turned back to Mewtwo, "now get the fuck out, go back to Cianwood and leave me alone."

"Forget it, dear brother," Mewtwo said, "give me to Karen, and I'll come with you to help you with your little hunting firm."

"You're kidding me," I shook my head, "fuck! Alright! Man, last time I checked I was running this show! How come I suddenly have nothing to say anymore?"

"You'll get plenty to say, sir," someone tapped me on the shoulder, "Goldenrod Police Department, care to explain what happened here?"

I 

Fuck…

I 

I 

Epilogue:

I 

So that was two months ago. I disbanded Team Rocket without any major problem. That's to say, some went to the Dark Squad, others started for their own and a few even gave up a life of crime! Who'd have thought? Hunter Incorporated is a booming business now as we finally got the Pokéleague as our biggest client. We get some big assignments from professor Oak and Elm too, and not one sexual deviant has yet darkened our doorstep! What? That's very important to me!

Anyway, thanks to all our good (and profitable) work, professor Thomas finally got his rightful place in the scientific top back, but good old Dexter decided to stay with me instead, because that way he had all the data first hand, and, well, it seems I pay a lot better than scientific centres. Mind you, it's good to have a Pokémon expert like Dexter aboard. The times he saved our asses by pointing out something simple…

Tom and Dave still work for me too, of course. Just not that long ago, they tried to kill me (well, Tom did) and now I consider them my best friends. Funny how things turn out. Karen has now left Cianwood and joined the company as secretary. That of course means Mewtwo is around all the time. Not hovering Karen, no! That would have been much better. I could have then simply left the office and gone on assignment or something, but no, he sticks around with me. I don't know if it's to bug me or get to know his "long lost brother". Speaking of long lost brothers, Max tags along too all the time (which gives me the idea Mewtwo does it just to bug me). Still, they're both good company. If only Mewtwo gave me more privacy in my mind…

And then there's Susan. She's also part of the hunting team. Why, you ask? Well, sometimes we have to break the law to get the job done, and you wouldn't believe how many favours that girl can call in! Who would have thought an ex-cop like that could be so useful! Alan, I don't keep around. Sure, maybe some day I'll give him a job somewhere (I mean, some body has to clean the cages of our facility…) but for the moment, he's happy wandering around, training for the pokéleague (and stopping by from time to time, trying to persuade me to enter, fat chance!).

Oh, and the bad guys, you say? Well, Jaeger's still in coma, Angela got her parole, and though most of the Dark Squad that got caught that day in Goldenrod, there are still a lot more on the loose. Really! Even people you wouldn't expect have a Dark Squad uniform in their closet. Your neighbour? Dark Squad… seriously!

Unless you're the neighbour, in that case, your dad's a member of the Dark Squad. What? You don't believe me? Check his closet! But just don't let him find out….

I 

AN: Wow, who would have thought? Not the story I mean, but the fact I found the time to wrap this up. To be honest, it's not the ending that I wanted, but it was the best I could come up with. I had no idea how to end this. I knew they would beat Jaeger, and that they all would stick around to hunt Pokémons, but I had no idea on HOW they would do it. Some things wrote themselves, others I had to drag out with a lot of effort, still others wrote themselves just to come to the conclusion I was fucked and had to change my story as I intended.

Anyway, with the whole gang there (along with Mewtwo), I bet you can't wait for the next part. Well, guess what? There will be no next part. It's over. It's not because I don't love you anymore, I never did in the first place! But seriously, I don't have the time anymore to write (which is also the reason why it's been six months since I last updated this story), and if I do find the time to write, I think I'll spend it on The Four Swords, my Zelda fic (and shameless plug) which somehow started to pick up readers (after a year of neglecting it, go figure). Second of all, I'm not really that interested in Pokémon anymore (I have Fire red on my Advance and even though I have it for about half a year, or maybe even more, I'm still not over Mount Moon… I just can't find the energy and time to train my Pokémon).

And last but not least, actually the most important thing. I have no idea what story it will be! I started Hunter with just one story line, making up the rest as I went along. It was never supposed to be 20 chapters. It was supposed to be bigger, but I couldn't think of anything else anymore, so I wrapped it up sooner. Hunter 2 was actually the same. Sure, I said I knew where I was going now and it was more structured, but in retrospect, that was a lie. I had some more idea's but no real story line. Giovanni's death? Mewtwo's "parent"? I came up with that as the story advanced. The original plan was to write stuff like the first chapters, with the red Gyarados. A decent story arc that spread over a couple of chapters, but somehow it never worked again (maybe with the exception with the Alpha Ruin story arc). The idea's were good, don't get me wrong, but I couldn't flesh it out. Jaeger was supposed to have a bigger part, as did Heckburn, but I couldn't think of anything interesting to put them in. I was planning on a whole Resident Evil kinda thing with that mansion, but that turn out a bust. Don't get me wrong, I still like the part, but it wasn't how I pictured it in my head. Even though I'm pleased with how Hunter 2 turned out, it should have been more…

Anyway, as long as I don't find a decent plot for Tony (it won't be too hard to make stuff up for the rest, there's enough people running around), there won't be a Hunter 3… But let me say, it's been fun while it lasted, and I hope you enjoyed the ride. I know I have, and I truly appreciate all your support and kind words you left in your reviews. In fact, I have copied those reviews, pasted them in Word and printed them, so I can hang the walls full with your reviews (except your review from 2005-05-28, Awakener Viari, but it's nothing personal, it's a printer malfunction).

Have fun.


End file.
